Summer of Hurt Mike
by McGeeklover
Summary: A collection of one-shots founded by prompts all about Hurt!Mike. NO SLASH! Can be related to summertime. Chapter 9: "Mike?" But before he could reach out to steady the swaying man, Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, unmoving. The kid was as pale as a ghost and he came to the conclusion that Mike was the damn radiator.
1. Stranded

**Summer of Hurt Mike**

**So here we are again! Another one of my 'Hurt' series! 25 Days of Hurt Mike was such a hit and people kept asking for more hurt Mike that I decided to a ton of one-shots! So here is Summer of Hurt Mike! As always, NO SLASH and prompt giving will be open until the 11****th**** of August 2013! Let the writing commence!**

_**Chapter Info: For Stetson Black-**_** There were so many choices that I was given by S.B and I decided to choose this one: **_**How about Mike's boat sinks and he makes it to some island and is stranded for some time.**_

**Stranded**

Mike was very skeptical about this, but Harvey was on a business trip and specifically told him that if the client wasn't happy, his goose was cooked. Sighing, he forced a smile at Webber Albertson who wanted to go out to sea and get more lobsters for the Albertson and Son's Seafood Company. They were gonna be forced to go out of business if they didn't get a larger influx of the seafood and the owner of the building was already putting it on the market. And Mike was all for this…except the weather was making him a bit nervous. It was nice now, but it was supposed to be stormy and cold in a few hours.

"Are you sure you don't wanna wait until later, Mr. Albertson? The weather is supposed to get bad soon."

"Nonsense. I have sailed these oceans thousands of times with stormy weather and it didn't do any damage. Come on, we should set off before dark settles in."

Mike groaned inwardly and tightened his jacket as a gust of cold wind nearly blew him over. He was seriously regretting this, but he wasn't letting Harvey down…and he definitely did not want to lose his job. As he put one foot into the boat, the wind blew again and he almost fell over the side into the water.

"Careful son, we can't have you catching a cold."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be out here," the associate mumbled as he caught his bearings and followed the client onto the medium sized boat.

"Time to set sail!" Webber shouted over the wind. And with that, he turned the wheel and they headed towards their destination on the never-ending sea of mysteries. Mike went to go sit down on the bench and closed his eyes, already feeling a little sea-sick. He had this weird feeling in his stomach-unless it was his breakfast ready to make a second appearance- that something was going to go terribly wrong; that the storm was gonna hit them bad. He just prayed his gut was wrong.

~+SUITS+~

It took at least a couple hours to reach Mr. Albertson's "special spot" where all the lobster traps were and Mike was nauseous and shivering from the rain that decided to hit them a while back. _Maybe I should've brought a better coat._ Mr. Albertson stopped the boat and set the anchor down before going to check the traps. It was now five p.m. and the sun was nearly at the horizon; the temperature had dropped greatly and Mike wished that they could just turn around and come back tomorrow. However, Webber's son had told him once their dad's mind was set on something, there was no changing it. _Much like Harvey, actually._

"You gonna help there, son, or you gonna sit there like a bump on a log?"

Inhaling, Mike rubbing his arms before standing up, not quite having his sea legs yet, and wobbled over to a lobster trap to heave it up. They were both so busy with the traps and throwing the lobsters onto the deck that they never even noticed the dark storm clouds until the waves started to get choppy.

"Umm…Mr. Albertson?"

"Please, son, just call me Webber. I hate being formal."

"Well, okay, Mr. Al- er, Webber, don't you think we should head in? It's getting pretty bad." Mike had to hold onto the side to keep himself from falling on his ass.

Webber looked up into the sky and squinted. "Yeah, you're probably right, it's almost past curfew anyways."

Mike sighed in relief, letting a smile form on his damp face. _Finally._

"Let's just get these babies into the net and we'll head home."

Nodding, Mike helped the older man get the lobsters into the netting before they started to sail back to shore. However, it was particularly much harder to do since the waves were bouncing and the wind was picking up. He was getting worried and wanted Webber to speed it up. He turned away from staring out to sea and went towards the control room where Webber resided in…well he tried to anyways. Once or twice in the past ten minutes, he was almost thrown overboard, because of the intensity of the waves.

"Mr. Albertson I think…oh shit." Mike looked out the door and saw a huge wave heading right towards them. "Shit, this isn't good."

"What? What is it?" Webber took his eyes off the controls and saw the wave as well. "Crap. Come on, son, we need to get to the front where the life boat is."

But they never had time to leave as the waves sped up and crashed into the small wooden vessel. Another wave hit, tipping the boat onto its side. Mike was knocked back, water entering his nose and mouth. He smashed his head on the rail and blacked out for what seemed like five seconds. When he opened his eyes, it was dark and cold…and wet. It also dawned on him that he couldn't breathe…he was underwater! Urging his limbs to work, he started to swim up until he felt that his leg was caught. His lungs burned, screaming for air while he tugged at the rope that was keeping him from living. And at the last moment when his vision started to tunnel, his ankle got loose and he weakly propelled himself towards the surface. And he never knew he'd love air so much; he gulped in copious amounts of oxygen to fill his deprived lungs as he tried with all his strength to tread water. Coughing roughly, he looked around to see what was left of the boat, huge waves or more waves. But no sign of Mr. Albertson.

"M-Mr. *cough, cough* Mr. Albertson! C-Can you *cough* can you hear me?"

But all he could hear was the roar of the sea and the waves slapping against his face. A large wooden board floated past him and he quickly grasped onto it, keeping himself afloat.

"Mr. Albertson!" Mike highly doubted the man would be able to hear him…unless he was dead. And he was gonna die too if he didn't find someplace to land…but he was in the middle of the stormy ocean at night with no phone, no boat, and no other way for getting help. He was so screwed. He stopped moving his legs and sniffed; he was all alone, just like he was at home. His parents were gone, his grandmother was gone; everyone he loved was gone. Ripped out of his life forever. He was about to start crying when he felt something bump his arm; his heart nearly stopped, thinking it was a shark. _He might've wanted to die rather than be stranded like this, but being mauled by Jaws was not the best way to go._ He slowly looked to his right and shock yet relief overcame him.

"Shit." It was Mr. Albertson. He was face down in the water and a huge gash was on the back of his bald head. "Shit, shit, shit." If he didn't die here- which was highly unlikely that he wouldn't- Harvey would kill him. He pushed the body away, offering a silent apology before feeling the effect of adrenaline start to wear off. His body was cold and it ached like a bitch. It hurt to breathe and soon enough, his eyes were starting to droop close. He'd be lucky if he could open them again, but he felt that this was the last time he'd see the moon or the last time he'd see water. He knew he was gonna die and he was actually looking forward to seeing his parents again. _I'm coming mom._ His laid his head on the board, still clutching it loosely, and closed his eyes, letting darkness take him in.

~+SUITS+~

Donna tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch. Mike was supposed to be back an hour ago and no way in hell would he make her worry by going straight home without calling. She had almost called the kid ten minutes ago, but decided against it; Mike was usually always late anyways. But now she was getting really nervous; no calls and the weather was really shitty. She also debated on whether she should call Harvey, but he was on his trip and he'd kill her if she called for nothing…because Mike would be back soon, right? Biting her lip, she paced Harvey's office, looking at her phone for any messages. None.

"Dammit Mike, where the hell are you?" Screw it, she couldn't wait any longer. Dialing the kid's number, her heart sank when it went straight to voicemail. Surely they were in range of a cell tower by now…unless something bad happened. What if the boat crashed? What if they were lost? What if Mike drowned? What if- _stop thinking like that Donna Paulsen. The pup is fine. He'll call soon._ So she waited and she waited and she waited so more and there was no call from Mike. Two hours later, her phone finally rang…but it wasn't Mike.

"Hello?" She said, annoyed. This person got her hopes up for no reason.

_"Hi, is Ms. Paulsen?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

_"It's Nate, Mr. Albertson's son; is he with you?"_

Her worry grew. "No…why he isn't with you?"

_"No. He was supposed to be back in port two hours ago with your associate, but they haven't and the waters are extremely dangerous…I think…I think something might've happened to them."_

"Oh god," the red-head whispered. She was right; Mike was hurt, or worse…dead. _Please god, don't let him be dead._ "W-Well, what are we gonna do?"

_"Not much right now; the coast guard won't do anything until the waters settle some more. Like I said, it's pretty dangerous."_

"Dammit. Don't go anywhere, I'll be at the docks soon." With that she hung up, holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Now was the time to call Harvey.

~+SUITS +~

Harvey stepped into the shower in his hotel room, letting the hot water soothe him. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. It had been part two out of three of his business meeting and it was going to the dogs. Just thinking about it pissed him off. He erased it from his mind, relaxing his body and looking forward to watching the game soon. He was in the shower for at least half an hour before deciding he didn't want to look like a raisin. Drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. Just as he reached for his shirt, he noticed his phone was flashing erratically. Frowning, he went over and touched the screen to light it up. _Ten missed calls._ The man groaned. If this was Mike calling because he screwed up with the client, he was gonna go on a rage and kill the kid. But it was Donna. Something must be wrong, because she knew not to call him when he was on this trip. Heading over to voicemail- since he had about four- he listened intently.

_"First message sent today at 8:30pm. __**Harvey, I need you to call me please…it's important.**__"_

_ "Second message sent today at 8:37pm. __**Harvey, please…it's an emergency. Call me back soon, okay?**__"_

_ "Third message sent today at 8:44pm. __**Dammit Harvey, answer the fucking phone!"**_

__Harvey frowned. With each message, Donna was getting reckless…anxious…maybe even scared. She only got this angry when she was scared. He pressed for the last message, kind of scared of what would be on it.

_"Fourth message sent today at 8:50pm. __**Harvey I really need you to call me back…it's Mike…**__"_

As soon as he heard Mike was in the middle of all this, his heart nearly stopped, making his blood run cold.

_"__**He went with Mr. Albertson on the boat and they were supposed to be back two hours ago. I-I don't know what to do. Please-"**_Harvey hung up and quickly dialed Donna's number. This was not good.

_"Harvey! Thank god!"_

"Donna, what the hell is going on?" He propped the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. Screw the rest of the meeting, his associate was missing.

_"Mike and Webber are gone; the coast guard tried locating the GPS the boat has, but it's gone off the grid. There's no sign of them Harvey."_

"Son of a bitch. Hang on, I'll be there in an hour."

_"But what about the meeting?"_

"It was going to hell anyways; I'll reschedule." Harvey threw what he had in his to go bag before shutting everything off and leaving the room. _Dammit kid, only you._ After he cancelled the meeting and shoved it to a later date- or never- Harvey checked out, got into his limo and headed back into town. He had a little brother to find. He just prayed it'd be a rescue and not a recovery.

~+SUITS+~

He was freezing yet he could feel the hot sun on his face. His head hurt, his chest was tight and his ankle was extremely numb. Something wet repeatedly lapped against his hand, splashing up to his face. Mike's face scrunched up before blinking his sore eyes open, looking straight into the bright star.

"Ugh," he groaned, turning away and feeling the grains of wet sand on his cheek. He felt like he had a hangover. _What the hell happened?_ Shakily, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees while coughing up excess water. By the time he stopped, he was out of breath and trembling. He rolled onto his butt and squinted at his surroundings. It looked to be like he was on some sort of island…and he was surrounded by water, water and more water. _Just great._ He was getting sea sick just looking at it; closing his eyes to stop the dizziness, he tried to remember what happened. He was with Webber, the boat got caught in the storm, Webber died…and that was it. He had no recollection of how he got on this island. He was actually more surprised he wasn't ripped to pieces in his sleep while on the ocean. Coughing again, Mike pushed himself into a standing position and went up the shore under the trees to get away from the heat; he was burning and he wondered how long he'd been unconscious. However, a sunburn was the least of his worries; what he really needed to be thinking about was how he was gonna get off this island.

"Fuck." Resting his pounding head against the trunk of the tree, he closed his eyes, trying to think. He needed to use his brain and figure a way to get help. But how? He felt so tired and weak; he didn't want to move at all. Maybe he should just take a nap to refuel…hopefully he'd be likely to focus better. With that, Mike drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next time he woke up, he did not feel any better…he felt worse. His mouth was dry and when he licked his lips, they were extremely chapped. _What I wouldn't give for chapstick right now…or Harvey making fun of me for using it._ Mike chuckled weakly as he leaned against the tree and stood up. _Time to find a way off this hellhole._ He kind of felt like one of the boys from his favorite book "Lord of the Flies," except he was alone. He was gonna hate that book for the rest of his life now. Stumbling through the sand, he instantly became weary and sick. Before he knew it, he was on his knees, puking his guts out. And after what seemed like forever, he sat back on his heels and wiped the sweat off…there _was _no sweat.

"That's definitely not good." Then why did he feel so feverish? Whatever his issue was, he had to keep moving. He had to find a way to survive; he had no idea how long he'd been stranded on here, but if help did come, he planned on living. The island he was on was about the size of a house, but it seemed to stretch on the more he walked. The trees started to spread out and soon enough there were none. None to provide shade and keep him from burning. There were also no other signs of life; on land or on sea. Huffing, he knew he had to turn back or heatstroke would be the death of him.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey grumbled as the boat jumped another wave; sailing was not his thing. But if it would get him to Mike, then he was gonna have to live through it. Last night, in the boatshed, he, Nate, and a bunch of coast guards had marked where Webber's boat had its last GPS signal. Nate had also mentioned the "special spot" Webber had for catching lobsters…so that's where they were gonna start. _Don't worry kiddo, where coming…just please don't be dead._ It was almost noon and the sun was beating down already; wherever Mike was, he just hoped that he was shielded.

"We're gonna find him, right?" Donna asked, coming up beside him.

"Yeah, we will…its Mike. He knows that if he dies, I'm gonna bring him back and kick his ass."

Donna snorted. Typical Harvey; trying to lighten the tense mood with a joke. _Or to show he 'didn't care.' _"God, I hope he's okay."

Harvey remained silent, praying the same thing. Mike was like his little brother and if he lost the kid to _this_, he'd never forgive himself. But Mike had been missing for nearly a day, so who knew what could've happened in that time frame. And after an hour of pacing while the boat sailed on, they finally reached the spot. What they saw was devastating; the boat was in pieces. All they saw was a wreck and-

"Dad!" Nate cried. "Oh god."

Harvey moved to the other side of the boat and saw what was left of Webber, half floating half sunken in the water.

"Shit." If Webber had died, that meant Mike…no, he refused to think that. Mike wasn't dead.

"Harvey," Donna sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"He's not dead. He's not dead, we just gotta find him."

"Harvey." Donna was stunned by the response, but touched.

"Don't. Just…don't. I know he's still out there." He wasn't giving up on his associate no matter how much it showed that he cared. As they started up, slowly moving in case Mike was still in the water, Harvey gazed out to sea hoping that he was right and that his kid brother was not dead.

~+SUITS+~

Mike collapsed on the sand, unable to go any further. He'd vomited twice, though it was mostly watery bile, he could barely breathe and his head was hurting so much that he probably was walking in a circle. God, he was so confused!

"Harvey," he rasped, curling in on himself.

"Mike."

The younger man gasped and jerked his head up. _Bad idea._ His vision swam, but for some odd reason, a familiar figure was standing in front of him, a slight smirk on his face.

"H-Harvey?"

"Get up, Mike, it's pathetic."

Clearing his parched throat, he staggered to a hunched position and faced his boss.

"H-How did you g-get here."

"I'm awesome remember?" Harvey chuckled.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that."

"Now how is it that _you_ managed…you know what? I shouldn't even be asking, because you're an idiot. Only you would get in this situation."

The younger man laughed throatily. "Right…so, should we get going? T-Think I'm about to pass out."

"You're not going anywhere. You're gonna die right where you stand."

Mike frowned, shocked at this. He couldn't believe what Harvey was saying. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so clueless; we both know you're not getting off of this island."

"B-But how did you get…?"

"I told you I'm awesome, but there's no room for you on the boat. You're gonna have to stay here. Sorry kid." Harvey turned, heading for the ocean.

Mike felt sick; Harvey couldn't leave him here. "No, no, no, no. Harvey please don't."

"Goodbye Mike."

His heart was racing, he was feeling light-headed, extremely hot and before he knew it, his legs cramped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, darkness reeling him back in…probably forever. He'd was never gonna see Harvey, Donna, or Rachel ever again.

Meanwhile, Harvey had gotten tired of standing and he'd sat on the bench. It had been at least two hours, but never once did he take his eyes off the sea no matter how sick he got. Nate was wrapping what was left of his father's body in a sheet until they reached the docks again; he felt bad for the kid. He'd just lost his father and he knew _exactly_ how that felt.

"Harvey?" Donna whispered, sitting next to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We've been out here for hours; who knows where Mike could've ended up. I think it's time we-"

"How could you say that?" Harvey growled. "Mike is out there, alone and no doubt, hurt and you're just gonna give up? I thought I knew you better than that."

"Harvey I'm-"

But Harvey ignored her, because something caught his eye. It was an island and the closer they got he saw a heap on the ground, unmoving and familiar. "Oh my god. It's him. Go to that island! He's over there!" His heart raced in anticipation, wanting to jump right off the boat…and as soon as they got close enough, he did.

"Mike! Oh god, kid." Harvey jumped out of boat and waded through the shallow water, not caring if he ruined his suit. Mike was his top priority right now. He ran up the shore to the motionless lump underneath the tree. Falling to his knees, he rolled the man over and took in what he saw. The kid's face was so red and chapped and Harvey knew that Mike was gonna have one hell of a sun burn later. When he gently touched the man's skin, he hissed and pulled his hand back; he felt like he'd actually just touched the sun.

"Mike? Come on kid, talk to me." He brought his finger up to Mike's neck and felt for a pulse. A heartbeats second and then a slight sigh of relief. Even though his heart rate was racing like crazy, Mike was still alive…for now. They needed help fast; lucky they had a two paramedics on board. He ran his hand through Mike's hair worriedly as he watched the paramedics run up the beach. Suddenly, he heard a raspy groan and he snapped his head back to face his associate.

"Mike? Kid, can you hear me?" The younger man's forehead scrunched up in pain as his eyes sluggishly blinked open. "Mike?"

"H-Harvey?"

"Yeah, it's me buddy. We're-"

"Y-you're not r-real," Mike shivered. "Hallucination. You l-left me…can't be real."

Harvey frowned in fear. "Mike, it's really me. You're not hallucinating, kid."

"Yes I am. S'not…" Mike trailed off and went limp in Harvey's grip.

"Mike? Mike, dammit, wake up. Don't do this to me; don't check out on me now!"

Before he could do anything else, the paramedics pushed him aside.

"We've radioed a medevac, it should be here soon," one of them shouted as they started wrapping Mike in cooling blankets.

Harvey nodded. "He's not sweating…is that bad?"

"Yes and if we don't get his temperature down his brain could overheat causing seizures and most likely a coma."

_Shit Mike._ Just as he was about to ask more questions, he could hear the helicopter in the distance. Standing up, he squinted into the sky and saw the medevac near their location. In minutes, it landed on the sand, spraying it everywhere…even ruining Harvey's hair. But for once he barely even noticed because Mike…Mike was having a goddamn seizure.

"Inject the Dilantin! We need to move fast!" The two maneuvered Mike onto the stretcher, strapped him in and hustled to the awaiting helicopter. Harvey ran after them, intent on boarding, but he was stopped.

"I'm sorry sir, we need to work on him on the way and there's not enough room." With that, the doors slammed in his face and the helicopter rose, nearly blowing the lawyer back on his ass.

"Fuck."

"Harvey!" He turned around and saw Donna rushing towards him, high heels clutched in her hand. "W-What happened? Is he…is he okay?"

"Far from it Donna."

The red head grabbed his arm and he unconsciously pulled her close, holding her tightly.

"He better be okay, Harvey or I swear to god."

"He will be…he doesn't have my permission to die."

~+SUITS+~

Dr. Matthew Warner and the nurses walked briskly down the halls, the gurney with the young man in the middle. The kid was as red as a tomato and hot as the sun and if they didn't get him in the ice bath right now, it'd be too late.

"Strip him down and inject fever reducers; the ice bath won't be able to cure it all."

"Yes doctor." With that, Mike's clothes were cut off while other nurses were placing an oxygen mask on Mike's face and inserting an I.V in his hand. Five minutes later they were picking up Mike's limp body and slowly lowering it into the ice water. Dr. Warner was expecting an immediate response and it really concerned him that nothing happened. Could it be that the kid had gone into a coma? He really prayed he was wrong…and thankfully he was- for now. Mike started to stir in their arms; his eyes moved underneath his lids and soon enough, red-rimmed blue eyes wandered the room.

"Mr. Ross? Mr. Ross, can you hear me?"

"Hmmm. Waz goin' on?" Mike slurred, head rolling on his shoulder. "Where am I?"

"Mike, you're at the hospital; you're gonna be alright, son."

"C-Can't be…too hot…still str-stranded."

"No Mike, you're safe…we found you."

Mike groaned, closing his eyes and shivering.

"Mike?" Dr. Warner lifted the associate's eyelids one at a time, shining a penlight in his eyes. The reaction was almost instant, Mike jerking away and grumbling.

"G-Gonna be s-sick." But before the doctors could do anything, Mike's body heaved, bile spilling into the water.

"Shit," Dr. Warner cursed while biting his lip. "Get him out, we'll just use cooling blankets. We need to get him started on the meds, stat, or we're gonna lose him." They moved Mike back onto the stretcher, patted him dry and rushed him back into the hallway. They nearly ran into a tall man wearing a suit and a redhead.

Harvey paled when he saw Mike; the kid looked ten times worse than the last time he saw him. Vomit dribbled down his chin and he was moaning in discomfort, head rolling on the stretcher.

"Mike!"

The associate's eyes opened and searched for the familiar voice. However, he gave up immediately, tremendously exhausted, and closed his eyes.

"Mike, hang on sweetie," Donna pleaded. They couldn't lose their pup.

Harvey tried to move closer, but he was shoved back by a nurse. "Sir, you need to stand back."

"The hell I will," he growled.

Dr. Warner looked up from their patient and to the older man. They reached the double doors to the ICU wing and told the nurses to keep going while he stopped Harvey. He put his hand on the man's chest, causing him to halt.

"What are you doing? Get your hand off me."

"Mr…?"

"Specter; Harvey Specter, now why can't I go with my associate?"

"He is very critical Mr. Specter and we can't have any non-personnel back here until we can get him stable. His life is in danger and we need as much room as we can to keep him alive."

"But-"

"I'll have a nurse come out with an update soon; I'm sorry Mr. Specter." With that, the doctor disappeared like Mike had behind the double doors, leaving Harvey and Donna standing. They were speechless- Harvey was petrified (though he wouldn't actually show it). There was a very high chance that they might lose their pup. Mike had been on the island for at least a day and a half; and even if that didn't seem long, it had been nearly ninety-five degrees outside.

"Dammit kid."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced the room nervously…no way in hell would he think he'd be _nervous_ for someone. But Mike…there was something about that kid that changed him; whether it was because of responsibility or because he never had to protect someone like a brother since Marcus, he didn't know. He chuckled as he rubbed his chin; that goddamn kid, making him go soft. _Unbelievable._

"Mr. Specter?"

He stopped pacing and looked up the see Mike's doctor coming towards them. He glanced at Donna and frowned before looking back at the doctor. _Didn't he say he was sending out a nurse? Shit, there was gonna be bad news._

"You said you were sending a nurse…something's wrong, isn't there."

"Harvey-"

"No, just get it over with." Harvey's hand trembled, his heart racing. _Mike was dead; Mike had to be dead if it made the doctor come out._

Dr. Warner sighed. "He's stable…he's gonna be alright."

"What?" Donna gasped with a smile.

Harvey's jaw went slack, unable to speak for a second, but inside he was doing flips. "He's okay?"

"Well, he's not out of the woods right now; his temperature is still at a concerning level, he has a very bad sunburn- which could possibly lead to skin cancer if not treated correctly- and there was water in his lungs."

Harvey was shocked. _Mike had _drowned._ God, this kid is gonna be the death of me._

"He's also extremely dehydrated and vomiting just made it worse. We have him on an I.V. as we speak that's giving him intravenous fluids."

"God…when can we see him?"

"Right now, actually, if you'd like. It'll be quite a sight, but I promise you both that he'll be okay. Now, if you'll follow me through these doors and down the hall."

Harvey and Donna nodded as they trailed behind the doctor. The redhead grasped Harvey's arm as they walked, scared at what they might see no matter what the doctor said. And when they reached the door, what they were faced with was heartbreaking.

"Oh, Mike," Donna whispered sadly.

The kid was abnormally red, however his skin was shiny with aloe for the burn. His breathing was shallow and wet and it was obvious to see that the kid was in a lot of pain. Muffled whimpers could heard from under the oxygen mask and it pulled at Harvey's heart. It was a bit chilly in the room and Harvey knew it was the result of the cooling blankets…because if Mike didn't have those, his body would fry up like bacon.

"Shit kid."

The two cautiously walked into the room and up to the bed. Donna sat down, but kept her hands to herself, not wanting to cause the associate anymore pain…no matter how desperately she wanted to have contact with him. Same went for Harvey; he went on the other side of Mike's bed and was about to touch the kid's arm before thinking twice and retracting it. This was bad…this was _really_ bad. He scrubbed his face and collapsed on the chair behind him, drained of energy.

"God, I'm so sorry kid." _I never should've let you go on your own._

"It's not your fault, Harvey," Donna whispered, trying not to cry when she heard Mike cry out again. Gently, she put her hand underneath Mike's, carefully intertwining her fingers with his.

"It's okay, sweetie; we're right here. You're safe now." Suddenly, Mike's head seemed to roll towards the woman's voice, causing her to gasp. She looked up at Harvey for a brief moment before returning her gaze back to Mike. "You're gonna be okay, kid."

Nearly a week later, Mike started to become aware of his surroundings, finally realizing he was no longer on the island. Donna was sleeping on the recliner after she had gone to get extra clothes for her and Harvey, while the older man was reading the paper with little interest. He just wanted his little brother to wake up and make lame jokes. He was about to get up for more coffee when Mike coughed and stirred. Putting the newspaper down, Harvey leaned forward, waiting patiently.

Mike blinked his eyes open sluggishly and started to move his arm. However, he was stopped by the tightness of his burnt skin and he grunted in pain.

"Easy kid, you're gonna be sore for a long time."

"H-Harvey?" His voice was dry and it hurt to talk.

Reaching for the pitcher of water, Harvey poured some in the cup and helped Mike take a couple sips. After he was done, Mike carefully collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Thanks." Smacking his lips, his eyes rolled to Harvey. "Fuck, everything hurts."

"That's what you get for wrecking the ship," Harvey joked.

Mike snorted, closing his eyes. "One: it was a crappy _boat_ and two: it wasn't my fault. Mr. Albertson didn't care if there was a storm coming and he was too stubborn to wait for the next day."

"That's Webber for you."

Mike raised his eyebrows momentarily before relaxing against the pillows. It was silent for a few minutes before Harvey spoke up, guilt eating at him.

"Listen kid…I wanna apologize."

Mike's eyes snapped open with a frown. "What are you talking about? Harvey, there's nothing-"

"Shut up and just listen, alright?"

Mike blinked, taken aback a little, but nodded.

"I shouldn't have let you deal with Webber on your own or I should've at least told you how he acted. Once he's set on something, he won't stop until he gets it done."

"Like you?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Look, my point is that if I had just rescheduled Webber's meeting until I got back from the trip, this never would've happened."

Mike looked at his boss sadly. "Harvey…it's not your fault…I don't blame you. You couldn't have known this was gonna happen."

Harvey remained silent, keeping a straight face. Mike sighed. "But if it really bothers you, then apology accepted."

Harvey smirked and they stopped talking for a while. Donna was, surprisingly, still sleeping seeing how most of the time she's like a hawk. She must've been extremely exhausted.

"So, how're you feeling, Mike?"

"Everything fucking hurts, that's how I'm feeling," Mike grumbled.

"Yeah, I bet."

"But I guess there's a bright side to this."

"Mmhmm, and what's that?"

"After I burn, I tan…so I'll be one tan and handsome man. Maybe I'll get more girls than you." He wiggled his eyebrows and Harvey scoffed a laugh. Things were starting to get back to normal already.

"In your dreams, kid. In your dreams."

**FIN**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if Harvey seemed a little OOC. Now let the prompts begggggiiin!**

**P.S. Don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter for buried alive; almost done it actually. Same goes for the next chapter of Summer of hurt Greg!**


	2. Meningits

**Meningitis**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far, however I need more prompts! But on another note, here's the next installment! I changed it around a tiny bit, but I hope you like it.**

_**Chapter Info: For **__**penguino3782: I would like to see Mike come down with something like meningitis, where he has to get a spinal tap. Mike is out of his mind with a high fever and won't let anyone near him to do the procedure. Harvey is brought in to try and calm him down and once he does he watches from a far as he sees the doctor putting that large needle into Mike's back. He feels sick to his stomach, not just because of what he's seeing but because he didn't realize how sick Mike before. I know it's very detailed. It's just wishful thinking. But, any of the above would be great. Thanks!**_

He knew the minute that he was struggling to open his eyes and the exhaustion he felt even if he got six hours of sleep, something was wrong. And _everything_ hurt; his back, his head, his neck just everything and every move made him sick. Groaning hoarsely, Mike peeled his eyes open…which was a _really_ bad idea. The slightest light had hit him like a truck and as he tried to turn away, pain shot through his back. But he couldn't let it stop him; getting lectured by Harvey was so much worse. Inhaling sharply and holding his breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position, stifling the whimper that threatened to escape his mouth. _Why was he aching so badly?_ However, he had to admit he'd been feeling pretty shitty these last couple of days, but nothing this bad._ Suck it up, Ross or your ass will be kicked out Pearson Hardman's door._ Grunting, Mike pushed himself off the bed and got ready for work; but all the moving around made him dizzy and nauseous and before he knew it, he was on his knees, hunched over the toilet, heaving his guts out. The smell was disgusting and it only made him puke up more…though he didn't know the hell was in his stomach since he hadn't felt very hungry the past few days. After the watery bile finished making an appearance, it didn't stop there; for five straight minutes, his body continued to dry heave. By the time Mike was done, all the energy had drained out of him; he was a lot more tired than he had been earlier and his eyelids felt like they were being weighed down by rocks. Knowing that he was gonna have a foot up his ass, surprisingly he didn't really care; he felt like shit. He pulled at his tie, loosening the death grip it had around his neck and leaned back against the wall, letting himself fall into a feverish sleep.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey rapped his fingers on his desk, really pissed off and annoyed. Glancing at his watch for the thirtieth time, he growled and resumed his gaze out his door. Mike was late. Not ten minutes late, not thirty minutes…no, this was a new record; the kid was over an hour late and they had things to do.

"Donna, get Mike on the phone," he said into the intercom.

"On it," she buzzed back.

Harvey sat back in his chair and listened as the phone rang…and rang…and rang. The kid wasn't answering. _Typical._ Wiping a hand down his face, Harvey stood up and paced the room; there had to be a reason as to why the kid hadn't showed _and _wasn't answering his phone. Though he had to admit, he was a little worried. He wouldn't be shocked if Mike had gotten into a bike accident on his way. Sighing heavily, he walked out of his office; he had work to do and he was sure Mike was fine.

"Keep calling him; I'm gonna be at the meeting, but let me know if he finally answers."

"Okay…do you think he's alright?" Donna asked worriedly.

Harvey smirked. "It's Mike, he probably just overslept." Boy, if only he knew how wrong he was.

~+SUITS+~

Kathrine Dobbs absolutely hated this apartment; it was gross, old and the walls were thin. She was surprised it hadn't been condemned yet. However, it was the only affordable place she could find close to the hospital. She was just starting out as an ER nurse and until she got more money, this is where she was gonna have to live. But back to the problems; the walls were so thin that she could hear her neighbor's cellphone ringing constantly. Mike Ross was a cute kid, but she already had a boyfriend of four years. _Why can't he just pick up his fucking phone?_ These were reasons she hated the nightshift; the bright lights, people shuffling in their rooms getting ready for their day jobs and endless honking of horns in the New York traffic. Groaning in frustration, she sat up and jumped out of her bed; she knew it was probably irrational for her to go knocking on her neighbor's door and ask them to answer their phone, but she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Mike? Mike, its Kathy!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the door.

No answer.

At first, she thought the man was probably sleeping, but he had told her he worked at the Pearson Hardman law firm and light sleeping was a part of his routine. Surely he could hear the phone ringing or her shouts?

"Mike!" But now she was getting worried. What if something bad happened? What if he slipped in the shower and hit his head? What if he cut himself accidently and was now bleeding to death? All the scenarios running through her head was scaring her and she decided to invite herself in just to be sure. Shockingly, the door was unlocked and she stepped into the quiet apartment…but it smelled gross. The all too familiar scent of puke entered her nose and Kathy knew exactly where to go. Once she reached the bathroom, her heart stopped.

"Oh no." Mike was slumped against the wall, breathing labored and heat was practically radiating off of him like the sun. Rushing over to him and falling to her knees, she frantically felt for a pulse. And thankfully, there was one except it was abnormally fast. At first Kathy thought it might just be the flu, but then she noticed it…the rash climbing up the side of Mike's neck and immediately she knew this was nothing "at home treatable."

"Shit Mike." The guy looked horrible and she could tell that he'd ignored the signs of meningitis for at least a few days. _Idiot._ Kathy sat there, cupping Mike's face and debating whether she should call an ambulance or just bring him herself. But she had to think fast…fast; that's what she needed and it'd take too much time to call, explain, and wait when she could just get him into her car- somehow- and drive over. So it was settled, _she_ was bringing Mike to the hospital. After a couple minutes, she finally managed to wake Mike up- even though he was really out of it- and maneuver him to her car. Once she made it to the hospital, she ran in and yelled for help. In a matter of seconds, Mike was wheeled out of sight, leaving Kathy to explain to the other nurses what had happened.

"By the way, is there anyone we can contact?" Kathy asked, going to the computers and searching for Mike Ross in the system.

"Not sure," her best-friend and co-worker said, looking over Kathy's shoulder.

"I remember he said something about his parents being _gone_ and his grandmother passing away a month ago."

"Oh, that poor kid."

"Yeah…oh, here's the next person on the emergency contact is a Harvey Specter. It's his boss."

"Harvey Specter? I've heard of him…he's hot and mysterious. My friend used to have this "thing" with him, but he can be a real dick sometimes."

Kathy chuckled and picked up the phone, dialing Harvey's number. "Then this should be fun."

~+SUITS+~

Donna sighed in exasperation as she hung up the phone for the hundredth time. Mike had not answered his phone in the past thirty minutes and it was really starting to scare her. Something had to be wrong for him to not answer a single one of _her_ phone calls. Looking up, she saw Harvey walking down the hallway, finally back from his meeting.

"Shit." What was she supposed to tell him? He was gonna be so pissed.

"Get ahold of the kid yet?" Harvey smirked, leaning against her desk.

Donna winced, causing the smile to disappear from Harvey's face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Still nothing?"

"Maybe you should-" but she was interrupted by Harvey's phone ringing loudly in his pocket. They both shared a look before he dug a hand into his pocket and answered it.

"Specter."

_"Harvey Specter?"_

The man frowned at the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line. Sure he's slept with a lot of women, but he'd recognize them in an instant. This one, he did not. "Yes, who is this?"

Donna stood up from her chair, looking at him anxiously. Something was wrong; she knew something was wrong.

_"This is Kathy Dobbs; I'm a nurse at Presbyterian Hospital. I um…I live next door to Mike and his phone was ringing non-stop for about ten minutes. I went over and I found him nearly unconscious on the floor."_

Harvey's blood ran cold; Mike was hurt. That was probably a good reason as to why Mike hadn't answered the phone or shown up to work. Donna noticed how pale Harvey got and she shook her head. She was right. Something bad happened to their pup.

"What? What happened?"

_"He has meningitis and it's gotten to the point where it's really bad. I need you to come down here so you and his doctor can discuss some things."_

"Okay…but is he alright?"

_"I can't tell you much on the phone, Mr. Specter. Please…just come down."_ With that, the dial-tone rang in Harvey's ear, leaving him shocked and almost lost for words.

"What was that? Is Mike okay?"

"No…he's at the hospital for meningitis."

"Son of a bitch."

Harvey ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the week and then meet me at the hospital."

"Consider it done," Donna sat back down and took a deep breath as Harvey dialed Ray's number, walkig briskly towards the elevator. _Hang on, kid, just hang on._

~+SUITS+~

Mike had this weird sensation of sinking, but while he was sinking, his whole body hurt like hell. He didn't remember falling asleep, but as he started to regain consciousness, he could smell antiseptic; he was no longer in his house. Groaning, he turned his head and suddenly realized he was laying on his stomach. He could hear garbled voices all around him and when he went to turn over, he felt himself strapped to the table. Now he was more alert; his heart was racing and he couldn't breathe. Mike struggled against the restraints, whimpering in fear as he felt hands on his body.

"Mr. Ross! Mr. Ross, I need you to calm down," a deep voice said. And as that person came into view, Mike's eyes widened. It was an alien; he had been abducted my fucking aliens! _Oh god! Get me out of here. _He struggled even harder, not caring how much the straps rubbed on his skin.

"Mr. Ross we need you to be still and take it like a man." The last few words seemed to slow down and get deeper and as soon as Mike heard this, tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't giving up; he was gonna get out of here if it was the last thing he did.

Meanwhile Harvey strode into the waiting room, expecting to be sitting there for hours. But as soon as he reached the desk, the nurse stood up and came around the front.

"Harvey Specter?"

"Ye-"

"Follow me."

A bit confused, the lawyer followed the nurse through double doors and down another hallway. "What's going on?" He walked a little faster to keep up with the quick woman.

"It seems that the extremely high fever is taking a toll on Mike's mental state; were trying to do a spinal tap but we can't get him to calm down. We can't even get him sedated because he's thrashing around too much. In order to see what kind of meningitis this is, we absolutely _need _that spinal tap. Do you think you could get him relax?"

"Umm, sure." And Harvey could tell they were nearing Mike's room when he heard shouting and someone trying to calm the kid down…obviously they weren't succeeding. When they got in, it was chaos. Mike was being held down by a bunch of doctors but the kid was giving it his all and trying to get away. _God Mike._ Without hesitation, he pushed past the doctors and went to Mike's side, bending down to get into the kid's line of vision.

"Get your hands off of him!" He growled at the doctors and they immediately complied. "Mike!" The kid's eyes were as wide as saucers and flicking all over the place. He was gasping erratically and Harvey knew he needed to be quick. "Mike!" But he wasn't getting anything. "Michael, calm down! It's Harvey! Just look. At. Me."

Mike big blue eyes slid to meet Harvey's, his body still heaving immensely. The older man placed a hand on Mike's sweaty arm, squeezing it gently to show him that he was real.

"Mike, snap the fuck out of it and look at me."

Mike shivered and frowned. "H-Harvey?"

"That's it kid, it's me. Now, I need you to calm down."

But Mike ignored him. "Har-Harvey…I'm sorry…late for…work…s'rry."

"It's alright, kid; but you know what I need you to do?"

"Hmm." Mike closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I need you to look me in the eyes and take a deep breath. You need to calm down so the doctors can make you feel better."

"M'at the hospital?"

"Yeah, so I need you to open your eyes…"

Mike did so.

"…And just keep looking at me, alright? I'm gonna be here the entire time; just relax."

Mike took a deep breath and nodded, locking his eyes with the big brown ones. "O-okay."

"Alright…just keep your eyes on me and it'll all be over in a minute."

The doctors let out a sigh of relief before getting ready to do the spinal tap. As the pricked Mike in the back and let the needle slide into his body, he moaned, his breathing getting labored again. Harvey's hand went to Mike's and squeezed it gently before the kid could get worked up again.

"Easy Mike." But as they did the procedure, he couldn't help but notice the large needle sticking out of his associate's back. It made him sick actually.

"God."

"W-What? What is-is it?"

Harvey cursed inwardly and returned his gaze back to Mike. "It's nothing, kid. Don't worry about it."

And after five minutes, Mike seemed to be getting a little tired; probably exhausted from all that struggling adding the fever as well.

"Go to sleep, kid."

"Harvey-"

"You'll be okay."

"You gonna stay here?"

"Not going anywhere."

"'Kay." Mike's eyes closed, his body relaxing.

"I'll be right here when you wake up."

~+SUITS+~

He never realized how sick Mike had been; it was his fault he let it escalate to this. He should've known something was up when the kid looked like he was gonna keel over or when he suddenly had trouble concentrating on something as easy as proofing briefs. He was supposed to read people and he had failed to see that Mike was really sick; now look where waiting got them.

"I'm so sorry kid."

Mike was now in a deep state of sleep while morphine was being pumped into his system and cooling blankets wrapped around his body. And because it was only viral meningitis, all the kid needed was fluids, plenty of bed rest and some over the counter medications. It had been a close call and if that nurse hadn't found Mike that morning on the floor, who knows what would've happened. Harvey shook his head, not wanting to think about it; he stared at his associate tiredly, yawning briefly. He wanted to rest, but he promised Mike he'd be here when he woke up and he didn't want to be sleeping when that happened.

"Hey."

The man looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. The corner of his mouth flicked upwards before his eyes moved back to Mike's sleeping form.

"How is he?" Donna asked as she took a seat on the opposite side of the kid.

"Better now."

"Was it bad?"

Harvey scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"I'll take that as a yes." Donna looked at Mike before running her fingers through his tousled, damp blonde hair and then stroking his cheek. "Harvey why don't you go get some-"

"I can't."

Donna frowned. "Why not? You have two legs."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I can't, because I promised him I wouldn't leave."

Donna looked at her boss sadly before smirking. "Sounds like somebody cares."

"Whatever."

"He'll be okay Harvey," Donna said before getting up to go get the drinks.

"I know."

With that, Donna left and the two boys were alone once again.

"Anytime now, Sundance, when you want to wake up." But he got no reaction. He sighed heavily and tried to get comfortable on the chair…which was a bad thing, because now that just made him sleepy. And just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a soft groan come from the bed. Wide awake, Harvey sat up and saw Mike's forehead creased in confusion; he looked up at the monitors and saw the heart-rate was, thankfully, at a normal speed. The kid's temperature, however, was still unnerving. Mike groaned weakly and shifted on the bed before his eyes sluggishly blinked open. He looked around the room, adjusting to his surroundings and when his eyes finally landed on Harvey, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Harvey, why not warn a guy. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Harvey smirked. "Sorry, I didn't know you weren't smart enough to feel another presence in the room."

"Hello, I just woke up; not exactly feeling at my best here."

"Excuses, excuses."

Mike chuckled, getting comfy against the pillows once he sat up.

"How're you feeling, kid?"

"Like shit."

"You look it, too."

"I highly doubt that; I always look handsome even when I'm at my worst."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"So what even happened anyway? All I remember waking up this morning…what time is it anyways?"

Harvey glanced at his watch. "Almost ten. I was starting to think you'd never wake up and then I'd have to hire a new associate…maybe one that actually knows something about the law."

"Ha, ha very funny," Mike rolled his eyes. "So really, what happened?"

"You got meningitis you idiot. I don't know how, but…actually maybe living in that crappy apartment had something to do with it."

"I'll have you know my apartment is _very_ livable, Butch."

"Whatever you say, Sundance. But the doctor wants you staying with someone until you get better."

"And I'm guessing that someone is gonna be you."

"Unfortunately yes," Harvey said, faking a disgusted look.

Mike yawned. "So you _do_ care about me."

"No, I just don't want you dying. Do you know how much paperwork I'll have to do?"

"You totally care, Harvey."

"Shut up and go to sleep, kid."

"Whatever you say Captain Kirk."

Harvey scoffed a laugh. _This kid…definitely going to be the death of me._

**FIN!**

**Hope you liked it! REVIEWS+PROMPTS!**

**A/N: Next chapter is for: bluejay96343**

**Iheartlife: thank you sooo much! :)**

**Sig Saeur: Thank you and you get a prompt idea, I'm so excited to see what it is!**

**Phoenix on Cloud Nine: I'm glad that you like these so much! I love hurting Mike lol (is that a bad thing? ha-ha) When you come up with a prompt, I can't wait to read it! I loved your other ideas for the last one!**

**Littlegirlm: thank you!**

**Stroma: thanks!**

**Labrine: O.M.G that's so creepy and mysterious but I LOVE it! I already have ideas forming in my head! I can't wait to write it!**

**Guest: Thanks for the compliments! It made my day :) As for the prompt, it sounds awesome! And I can't wait to write Harvey caring about Mike again after the whole fiasco in the season finale!**


	3. Death By Line-Drive

**Death by Line-Drive**

**Don't worry, this isn't a death fic…or is it? Read to find out haha! I've gotten so many wonderful reviews and so many exciting prompts that I wish I could write them all in one day! So here's the next chapter!**

_**Chapter Info: for bluejay96343: **__**Pearson-Hardman is having their annual softball/baseball game. It's Partners (both Junior partners and Senior Partners) VS. Associates (and paralegals) Harvey of course, is a master - Louis is Louis - and Mike just plain sucks. Harvey hits a line drive right to Mike and the ball misses his glove ... but hits his face.**_** This is the prompt I chose out of the many that I was given by bluejay and I decided to pick this one! BlueJay: you can do the 'swimmer's ear' one if you want which I really hope you do 'cause I'd love to read it! Enjoy!**

"Harvey, do I really have to do this? Why can't I just sit on the side-lines and be a fan?"

"Of me?" Harvey joked.

"Yeah, sure," Mike said sarcastically. The two were walking behind Donna and Rachel as they walked to the park's baseball field. It was the firm's annual baseball game and Mike wasn't particularly enthusiastic about the whole thing. He just straight out sucked and the reason being was because his dad never had the time to teach him. Between his job and Mike wanting to constantly read, there was no room for fun…as his mother called it. Reading was fun to him at least.

"Mike, it's called the Pearson-Hardman annual baseball game for a reason. The _entire_ firm is participating, hence _Pearson-Hardman._ It's mandatory and there's no getting out of it."

"What if I get an injury walking to the field?" Mike smirked as he started to hobble.

"Then I'll call you a wimp until the day you die _and_ feed you to Louis."

Mike grumbled and walked normally again. "But I'm not even good."_ I'm terrible for that matter and that might even be an understatement._

"And whose fault is that?" Harvey walked ahead to the bleachers, leaving Mike rolling his rolling and scoffing at Harvey's lack of caring. Then again, when was that a shock? Groaning, he followed the man, wishing he could just go hide under a rock. Once people saw his shitty skills, he was gonna be the laughing-stock of the firm…well, maybe a little bit more than he was now.

"It'll be alright, pup," Donna smiled, patting Mike on the shoulder. "It'll be done before you know it; besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot of things; do you want me to name them off?"

"Stop being a drama queen, kid," Harvey smirked, pulling out his baseball bat and started stretching with it.

"Whoa, is that Harvey Specter's famous Louisville Slugger from elementary school?" Mike chuckled.

Harvey did a few practice swings, purposely trying to almost hit Mike. "Better watch it kid; its Partner's vs. Associates" With that, Harvey went over with the rest of the Junior and Senior partners. Mike paled and was now extremely worried.

"You're not afraid are you?" Rachel said, holding a glove and passing him an extra one. "That's unbecoming on you."

Mike's jaw went slack for a moment, making Rachel smirk before going to join the associate team. Mike took a deep breath, trying to get his nerves behind him and then followed her. He knew something was gonna happen…he just wished he knew what it'd be so he could avoid the cause.

The game ended up having the associates bat first and Mike made sure he was one of the last in line; if people saw him unsure of what to do with the bat- maybe hold it wrong- and see him stand wrong, or something, his life at Pearson Hardman would be more hell than it was when he was around some of the other associates. As the line got shorter, Mike became nervous; he prayed he wouldn't get up to base. Soon enough, they had two outs and one to go; he had figured Rachel would strikeout, but boy was he wrong. She had gotten a fricken out of the park home run! _Wow, what a woman!_ And then Harold was up. Mike smirked, he was safe now. Harold got out and they finally were able to go into the field. When he passed Harvey, the older man smirked at him cockily.

"Get ready to be amazed, rookie."

"Sure…I'll be amazed by you when I die," Mike snorted, though he wasn't feeling so haughty at the moment. By most of the game, though, none of the balls came his way and he was glad for that. He'd rather just stand around, looking like an idiot and _pretending_ to know what to do. But then came Harvey. _Crap._ Greg threw the ball and there was an immediate crack when it hit Harvey's bat. The ball whizzed past Greg and Mike could see where this was going.

"Shit." It was coming straight for him and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Well, he knew he was supposed to catch the thing, but how? _Thanks a lot Harvey._ The guy probably hit the ball his way on purpose. He uncertainly put his glove up to the side of his head and prayed he caught it.

"You better fucking catch that, Golden Boy!" Kyle yelled from third base. "Or you're gonna get your ass kicked."

_He _really _prayed he'd catch it._ And of course no one would do anything about Kyle's warning, because people got a temper on the field…but Kyle had a temper _period._ So if he was threatening to kick his ass, the guy probably meant it. The ball was coming at him fast and before he knew it, it was in his face…literally in his face. The pain was instant and he blacked out before he hit the ground or feel the blood gushing from his broken nose. The last thing he heard was his name being called out by a worried female.

~+SUITS+~

_"Mike? Mike, can you hear me? Shit, get a towel and some ice!"_

Who the _fuck_ was yelling so loud…and right in his face? Couldn't they see he was trying to sleep? And he had one monster of a headache so it wasn't making him feel any better.

_"Mike, sweetie, come on."_ Someone stroked his cheek and it almost made him come out of the safety of the darkness and into the safety of his mother's arms. Wait…his mom was dead, so who was talking to him _like_ his mother. Then it all came back to him; baseball, Harvey, line-drive, pain. It was Donna and she sounded scared. She didn't want to scare her. Slowly, he started to blink open his eyes before they were roughly pried open by someone's fingers.

"Dammit. Concussion."

_Perfect, just what he needed today. Once again: thanks a lot Harvey. Next baseball game, he was calling out sick._

"Ngh," he groaned, unable to find actual words at the moment.

"Mike?"

"Do we need to call an ambulance?" Someone familiar said from above his head. He racked his freaky brain to try the place the voice with a face. Rachel, it was Rachel. He shook his head slowly, feeling that he was on her lap.

"N-No…no ambulance…no h-h'sp'tal." He hated those creepy places. Every hospital had a Nurse Ratched and the one at Presbyterian was the worse.

"Mike, you're going to the hospital one way or another," a strong male voice said.

"No…"

"No ambulance," Harvey said to Rachel though his voice was starting to fade in and out. He was gonna go back into the darkness again. "I'll bring…my…Let's get him…" He felt himself suddenly flying before his stomach flipped, causing him to feel nauseous. But he didn't want to puke in front of everyone or at all for that matter. It made him feel weaker.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Harvey noticed Mike's cheeks bulge and indicated everyone to move out of the way.

"N-No," Mike blinked, trying to clear his vision. He could see blurry shapes of people standing around him and he could taste blood on his lips. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew it was bad if he was going to the hospital for it.

"You sure?"

Mike nodded, swallowing the bile and squeezing his eyes shut a couple times. He knew Harvey was holding him up on one side, but who was on the other side?

"Alright, I'm gonna take your word for it, because if you puke in my car-"

"Harvey, cut him some slack; you nearly killed him with your line drive." Donna. Of course.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm good and Mike sucks."

Donna scoffed. "Well maybe-"

"P-Please…can you please s-stop talking…h-head hurts…don't wanna be sick…'sp-specially H-Harvey's car."

"Oh, sorry sweetie."

"S'okay." He was already getting tired and they'd barely been walking two minutes. He must've gotten hit bad. _Really _bad. His legs felt like they were being weighed down with cement blocks and the more he walked, the more his eyes wanted to close and return him back to the world of darkness.

"Almost there, Mike," Donna encouraged.

"I got the ice and the towel!" Someone yelled wicked loudly. A little bit too loud for Mike. The kid whimpered and his legs went weak as white flashed in front of his eyes.

"Harold!" Donna whispered angrily. "Keep quiet!"

"O-Oh," the red head stopped and lowered his voice. "Sorry."

"Give them to Rachel," she said.

Harold nodded and nervously gave Rachel the supplies. "Thank you, Harold; you're a good friend." She smiled.

He laughed nervously before awkwardly waving them goodbye and heading back to the field. Rachel caught up with the trio just as they managed to get Mike the rest of the way to the car. Harvey dug out his keys from his pocket and handed them to Rachel so she could open the back door. Carefully, Harvey and Donna laid Mike across the seat before the secretary went around to the other side so she could sit with him, his head on her lap. Rachel handed her the towel and the ice pack and once Donna made sure the pup was comfortable, she Okayed Rachel to shut the door. Harvey took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Do you need me to come?" The paralegal asked.

"No, I think we got it from here; thanks for the help, though."

Rachel bit her lip and looked at the two passengers in the back. Donna held the ice pack to Mike's forehead while wiping the blood from the kid's nose. "You sure?"

Harvey smirked. Something he rarely did to people he didn't really interact with. "Go finish the game; win for your team. Mike will be okay."

"Alright, just text me later how he's doing."

Harvey got into the car with a nod before starting the car and driving off towards the hospital…and Rachel watched until they were out of view. The past twelve minutes had been fucking scary. When Mike was hit, he dropped like fly; and when he hadn't moved for nearly six minutes, it _really_ scared her. _Please be okay, Mike. Please be okay._

~+SUITS+~

"Guess we can't bring the puppy outside to play anymore," Donna said softly. She didn't know if Mike was resting or he'd passed out, but out of respect she was gonna stay quiet. Looking down, she held the cloth to Mike's nose, the blood still coming out a little, while keeping the ice pack steady. The kid moaned a little and she shushed him, carding her fingers through his hair for a brief moment.

"Guess not; he's gonna have to be an inside pup from now on."

Suddenly, Mike groaned weakly and as much as Donna tried to calm him down, his eyes snapped open. Gasping, the associate tried to sit forward, but the pain and Donna's hand kept him from doing so.

"Gah!" He squeezed his eyes shut, pain slamming him back.

"Mike?" Donna asked.

After a few moments, Mike opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Why the hell was he in a car?

"What…what's going on? What h-happened?"

Donna looked up at Harvey nervously before returning her gaze back to Mike.

"Umm, well, what do you remember?"

"Uh…" Mike thought hard. "Weren't we supposed to be going to the firm's baseball game?"

"Yes…and we did. Well, you were out in the field and Harvey hit a line-drive…"

The man swallowed guiltily as he glanced into the rearview mirror at his too pale associate. He did this; Mike was injured because of him. He brought his eyes to the road again, pressing a little harder on the gas.

"And it came at you and hit you in the face…actually, it hit your nose first and _then_ your forehead."

"Yeah, and only something as impossible as that would happen to you kid," Harvey spoke up, trying to keep his tone light and away from sounding concerned.

Mike looked over to the driver's seat and glared at his boss half-heartedly before closing his eyes. And from learning about concussions in school, Harvey knew that the person wasn't supposed to sleep.

"Mike, stay awake." He said harshly. "Donna."

"Mike, wake up," the red-head said, patting his cheek gently.

"N-Not sleeping…_resting._"

Harvey shook his head. "Same difference, kid. Keep your eyes open until we get to the hospital."

"No hospital, Harv…" Mike's eyes opened, but he was having trouble keeping them that way.

"Already told you, Mike, you're going, end of story."

"Whatever." His eyes closed again and this time he went limp in Donna's arms.

"Mike? Mike, wake up!" She patted his cheek but got no response. "Harvey, he's not waking up."

"We're at the hospital." The car screeched to a stop and Harvey jumped out, running inside and shouting for help. In seconds, Mike was wheeled out of sight and Donna and Harvey were stuck in the waiting room. Waiting; something neither of them were good at.

Thirty-five minutes later found Harvey sitting by Mike's bedside in the observation as he waited for the kid to wake up. Donna took a taxi back the field to finish the game and then grab Harvey's things. The older man stared at his motionless associate as the kid breathed in an out peacefully. There was already reddish-purple bruises around and on the bridge of Mike's nose and underneath his eyes along with a little swelling; but most of it deflated once the nose had been reset. Another bruise plus a ball shaped lump sported on Mike's forehead…and it was his fault. The kid got a concussion and broken nose because of him. Him and his stupid baseball skills. He just had to hit the fucking line drive to Mike when he knew the kid sucked. Harvey wiped his face and let out a long breath before closing his eyes. _I'm sorry Mike._

~+SUITS+~

He knew he was on painkillers; how else would he feel so floaty…floaty, was that even a word? Probably not. But he knew what being high felt like and it felt…awesome. He wanted to wake up though; he wasn't tired anymore and as he peeled open his eyes, ignoring the dull pain near his nose, bright lights invaded him. Squinting, Mike flicked his eyes around in confusion, not really wanting to move but knew he probably should.

"Mmmm." Mike started pushing himself into a sitting position until he heard someone say his name.

"Mike."

He looked over and saw Harvey looking at him with dark brown eyes…and maybe it was because his head still hurt a little, but he could see a little bit of concern in them.

"H-Harvey? Ugh, where am I?"

"Hospital."

"Oh…well, we should be getting back to the baseball game." Mike started to get out of the bed, but was pushed back by Harvey.

"You're not going anywhere; you've got a concussion and they just fixed your nose. It's bed rest for the next three days."

Mike groaned. "Aren't you worried the Partners are gonna lose without you?"

"It's just a firm baseball game; it's not like we're playing to win something…how are you doing by the way?"

"Okay at the moment since I'm on painkillers; head kinda hurts though."

"I bet…look I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Harvey, it's not your fault; it's mine for sucking at baseball so badly. So let's just forgive and forget, okay?" Mike smirked.

"Sure kid."

"So do you know who won? Because…you know…we were totally kicking some old people ass."

"So you're calling your superiors old? That's gonna sound good to Jessica."

"Harvey-"

"Relax, kid, I'm not gonna tell her that. But I'm not sure about the score…the associates probably lost because of you, though."

"Right…" Mike looked away as he settled back on the pillows.

"Hey," Harvey began and Mike looked up at him. "Next time, just call out sick or something."

Mike chuckled. "You don't have to tell me twice."

**Fin**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter is for: Labrine**


	4. Obsession

**Obsession**

**This prompt was AWESOME! It was so fun to write. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter Info: For Labrine: **__**Ok so I have an idea for a prompt that I think is pretty original. I was thinking of something along the lines of there is a past client that slowly, but subtlety became obsessed with Mike. Harvey vaguely noticed this at the time and referred the client to another firm because of some of the comments the client had made and how the client had starred at Mike. A year later Mike is kidnapped by the client (a male) and the client is delusional. They believe that Mike is their little brother that had actually passed away a few years ago. It takes a while, but Harvey being his awesome self eventually figures it out and comes to Mikes rescue. There would be plenty of room to work in Harvey thinking that he is Mike's metaphorical older brother not this delusional nutjob.**_** Enjoy!**

"Harvey, can you tell me why we're at the bar when it's almost midnight?"

"Because, we have a client to meet."

"At midnight?" Mike yawned, a bit pissed about being woken up twenty minutes ago to meet Harvey at The Blue Moose Pub. "He couldn't have waited until tomorrow at a _normal_ time?"

"He's a bit…odd, but he wants to sell an invention of his to a company…however they won't give him the money he wants for it." Harvey and Mike sat at booth and a waitress came over with complementary shots.

Mike rubbed his face tiredly. "Again, why couldn't this waited until tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask our client?" Harvey nodded to a man approaching the table and Mike followed his gaze. A guy that looked to be about five years older than him with dirty blonde hair and green eyes sat down next to Harvey with a small grin.

"Matt Thomas, this is Mike Ross, my associate."

And as soon as the blue met green, Mike shivered inwardly. There was something about this guy that made him uneasy; he smiled awkwardly and tore his gaze away to look at Harvey. But as they were talking about the invention, Mike couldn't help but feel Matt was paying more attention to him than actually talking with Harvey. This guy was a fucking creep and he only knew him for twenty minutes! Harvey apparently didn't seem to notice this, more occupied with getting this done and going home. Truth was, he agreed with Mike; he didn't understand why Matt couldn't have met with them tomorrow…but if it made the client happy it gave them more money.

"What do you say, meet with the company tomorrow afternoon?" Harvey asked, looking up at Matt.

But the man ignored him, asking Mike a question instead. "So Mike, you have any brothers or sisters?"

The kid frowned and shared a look with his boss. "Umm, no I'm an only child. How about we get back to Harvey's question, okay?"

"What about your parents?"

"Is this relevant to our meeting?" Mike said uncertainly.

"Right, I apologize…it's just…you are the spitting image of my little brother, Manny."

"Cool," Mike said, pretending to be interested. "How old is he?"

"He'd be twenty-four today…he died in a car accident last week."

"Oh…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay…how old are you?"

Now Mike was _really_ creeped out. What was with the twenty questions? "Twenty-four."

"Interesting." Matt squinted his eyes and smiled at Mike. "So Harvey, what were you talking about?"

The senior partner frowned…he was right, this kid was weird. However, he was probably harmless and one extra client equaled a lot of extra money. "I'll finish in a moment, right now, I'm going to see what's taking our drinks so long."

Harvey was about to get up but Mike intercepted. "W-Why don't I get them?" He really didn't want to be sitting alone with this guy.

Harvey pulled a face and continued to get out of the booth. "No, knowing you, you'd probably get us a club soda…and that's not what I need right now."

"Harvey-" but man was up and lost in the small crowd of people. And now he was alone with Matt. Mike swallowed nervously and kept his gaze anywhere _but_ the client who continued to look at him oddly.

"So, Manny…"

Mike's eyebrows rose. "My name is Mike."

"Oh right, sorry. Geez, I can't help it; you just _really_ look like him. If I didn't know any better I would've thought you were actually him and the car crash was just a joke."

Mike laughed nervously. "Yeah, wouldn't that be weird."

"But wouldn't it be awesome? I mean don't you wanna know what it feels like to have an older brother?" Matt leaned forward, getting closer to Mike.

As Harvey walked back over he began to overhear the strange conversation. He stopped and hid in an empty booth behind them to continue listening discreetly.

"You would be the perfect fit; you and me- little brother and big brother?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike's voice sounded a bit scared.

"Come on, Manny, you know. Like it's always been- we'll be the Thomas brothers. Hit on the ladies, maybe bring them home…just like the old times. And I'll never let anything bad happen to you every again, because I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to protect you."

He's had enough of this; Matt was delusional and strange. Time to toss him on the streets. He got up, grabbed the drinks and put them on the bar before walking back over to the table. Mike looked really uncomfortable…and did Matt move closer to the kid? How was he gonna get him out of this? Then an idea popped inside his head; it was a bit a cruel, but he figured Mike would be glad he got out of here. He pulled out his phone and held it up while putting on his best worried face.

"Mike."

Both men looked up, Mike having a pleading look in his eyes. _Get me the fuck out of here!_

"I have the nursing home on the line; they've been trying to call you. It's about your grandmother."

"What?" The uncomfortableness was replaced by utter fear and Mike jumped out of the booth.

"Here, come talk outside." Harvey turned to Matt. "I'll be right back to finish this up."

Harvey followed Mike out the door and the kid was eagerly waiting for the phone. But Harvey wouldn't give it to him.

"Harvey, please…I need to…I need to know-"

"You're grandmother's fine."

Mike collapsed against the brick wall. "What? Then what was-"

"I figured you needed an escape plan."

"Jesus, Harvey; don't fucking scare me like that!" Mike turned away, taking deep breaths and running a hand through his hair.

"You're telling you'd rather be with that creep in there?"

"No but…god."

"Relax, she's okay. Go home, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp."

"Okay…what about Matt?"

"You let me deal with him, besides I'm sure he's harmless…just a bit messed up in the head."

Mike huffed out a breath. "Right…thanks Harvey."

The older man smirked as he squeezed Mike's shoulder before going back into the bar. Mike shook his head, still trying to get his head wrapped around everything. He had forgotten all about the 'Matt' issue due to the slight heart attack Harvey gave him, but now that he knew his Grammy was okay, his mind went back the conversation. That guy was delusional; did he actually think they were brothers or that he was the deceased Manny? God this night had gotten more messed up than it should have. Rubbing his tired eyes, Mike hailed a cab and got in, wanting to forget about this entire night. Hopefully he'd never have to see the guy again; like Harvey said, the guy was probably harmless.

Back inside the bar, Harvey rubbed his chin as he sat back down with Matt. The guy seemed so normal, but he guessed looks could be misleading.

"What happened? Is Mike okay?"

"No, he's in shock…his grandmother just died ten minutes ago," Harvey lied.

"Damn…that sucks; I'll be sure to give my condolences when I see him tomorrow."

"I don't that'll be happening, Matt."

The younger man frowned in confusion, taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should find another firm." He hated himself for doing this, but Mike's safety was more important. "I just don't think we're the right one for your problem."

Matt scowled, squeezing his glass until it smashed under his grip. Harvey was shocked and a few people looked their way, but that was it. He gave Harvey a death glare, his body trembling in anger.

"Are you sure you want to do that Harvey?" Matt spoke between clenched teeth.

But as alarmed as Harvey was, he wasn't backing down. "Yes, I'm positive. It was nice meeting you but I'm afraid it's just not working out." Harvey pursed his lips and got up. And as he left he could sense Matt's eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

"Dodged a bullet with that one," he muttered as he got into his car and drove off into the night. Nothing to worry about…the guy was completely innocent. As he drove away, Matt stood on the sidewalk, staring after the lawyer. This was _far_ from over.

~+SUITS+~

**One Year Later**

Mike seemed to forget about Matt Thomas over the year, going back to life as normal. But a lot of the times when he would get to his apartment after work, leave for work, or wherever he'd go, there was always that feeling of being watched. He tried not to think about it a lot, though, passing it off as just being a bit paranoid; he was safe…Matt was gone and Harvey had his back. Everything was fine…until one night.

Harvey walked down the hall and to the file room. He had been searching for Mike since he knew the kid was still there…even when it was nearly quarter to one in the morning. He smirked; some dedication his kid had. The building's lights were mostly turned off and everybody was gone, even Donna. Once he reached the file room, he noticed the light was on; he opened the door and went to where Mike usually worked. When he reached the desk, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards; they had been working on a particularly tough case for the past week and the kid was giving it his all. And that was probably why Mike was out cold, face plastered on the table, and lightly snoring away without a care. He hated to admit it, but he was proud of him. Detesting to do this, but not wanting the kid to sleep in this dungeon, Harvey shook the younger man's shoulder.

"Mike, get up."

He got an immediate response as Mike snapped up, confused of where he was for the moment. "I'll take the bourbon…what?" He looked around, not even noticing the paper sticking to his face, and saw Harvey.

The older man rolled his eyes before leaning forward and removing the paper from Mike's cheek. "I didn't know you like bourbon."

"What?"

"Never mind. Go home, it's late."

"Okay, just a minute…I'm almost finished."

"Go home means _go home._ As in now, Mike. I don't need you keeling over at the deposition in the morning."

"But Harvey-"

The man started walking away. "If you aren't in the elevator in ten seconds, I'm feeding you to Louis and you won't get to watch me be awesome tomorrow."

Mike huffed but scrambled to get his things, stuffing the files into his messenger bag and running after Harvey into the elevator. When he stood beside the man, Harvey just gave him a look before shaking his head.

"What?" Mike frowned.

The elevator stopped and they got out, heading to the front door. Harvey walked to his town car where Ray was waiting and Mike went to the bike rack.

"See you at eight, Mike." Harvey got into the car and he was gone in an instant.

Mike waved tiredly as he yawned, put his helmet on and rode home. The town was nearly deserted so he could ride faster than he could while it was crowded…which meant he could get home faster and sleep longer. He was actually glad Harvey forced him to go home; he didn't even realize how tired he was until he reached the door to go inside his building. Placing his bike in the hallway, he pulled out his key and was about to push it into the lock…but instead, his door opened on its own. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he forgot to shut it properly that morning. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open a little farther, staring into the completely dark room.

"Should've left a light on," he mumbled. Swallowing tensely, he started moving into the apartment. "Hello?" And like many of the days of this past year, he felt like someone was watching him. "Is anybody in here?" Complete silence. It was a bit unnerving actually.

He was about to reach for the light when all of a sudden he was struck hard in the head, causing him to drop his papers and bag before falling to the ground, dazed. His head was pounding and he was seeing stars. Someone was in the apartment and he couldn't even see or even stand because he was so dizzy. He crawled away from his attacker until he felt a wall and pushed himself up.

"Who are you?!" He needed to find the light switch.

Once again…silence. His heart was beating painfully against his chest, searching the wall for the light. Before he could, he was tackled from the side and brought to the floor, slamming his already throbbing head. He must've blacked out for a moment, because he suddenly felt himself being dragged. No, he wasn't going anywhere without a fight; he wrenched his arms from the loose grips around them. He stumbled towards the emergency exit window and almost made it when the person rammed into his legs, knocking him onto the coffee table and smashing the wood into pieces.

"Ahh!" He felt a boot start kick him repeatedly in the ribs until he was out of breath. "P-Please…Please stop."

"Not happening…Manny."

Mike stopped, his eyes widening. _Oh shit._ "Matt?"

His lamp turned on and he found the psycho, he hoped he never see again, hovering over him. "Wh-What the hell are you d-doing?"

"Taking you home, Manny…where you belong. We're brothers remember?" He said with another kick to Mike's ribs.

"Matt, stop…please." His lungs were becoming oxygen deprived…if only he knew how much worse it would get. He clambered onto his hands his knees, trying to get a normal breath in when suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his throat. He struggled weakly against Matt's tight hold, scratching the man's arm, but it was of no use. Black spots were starting to dance in front of his vision as he gasped for air, his limbs felt weighed down and before he knew it, darkness overcame him and he knew nothing more.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey grumbled as he checked his watch again. Mike was twenty minutes late and their deposition started in forty.

"Unbelievable." He wasn't really surprised when Mike hadn't showed for eight o'clock or maybe even ten minutes later, because of how late they'd both stayed the previous night. But almost half an hour? Mike knew better than that. He picked up his phone and dialed Mike's number…again. And he still got no answer. Sighing, he stood up and checked the time; he still had some time to go to the kid's apartment and drag his ass out of bed…because if Mike was still sleeping, there was gonna be hell to pay.

"Donna, I'll be right back," he said as he passed her desk.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna go rip Mike a new one for being late when we have the deposition today."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Go easy on him; you said it yourself, he's been working pretty hard lately."

"That's still no excuse; I'll text you later." Harvey left the building and got into the car, continuously calling Mike the entire ride to his apartment. However, he couldn't help but feel some dread in the pit of his stomach when he walked up the stairs to the second floor. There had to be a reason why the kid wasn't answering, right? Maybe he was just…but his thoughts trailed off when he reached Mike's door…and it was wide open. Cursing inwardly, Harvey rushed inside only to see the apartment trashed.

"Mike! Mike are you in here?" Files were strewn out everywhere, chairs were flipped over, the coffee table was smashed and there was…oh god…there was blood on the floor. "Shit kid." Harvey checked all the rooms but each one of them were empty. Mike had been ambushed and kidnapped. This wasn't good…it wasn't good at all. Harvey immediately called to cancel the deposition, but once he hung up, he didn't know what to do; he started pacing, sincerely worried for what could've happened to his associate.

"Son of a bitch!" He slammed his hand on the wall and tried to think. Who could've done this to the kid? And why? He racked his brain for anyone that had a grudge against Mike…and then it hit him. Trevor. That stupid asshole! Growling in anger, Harvey left the apartment and dialed his friend's number who happened to be on the NYPD.

"Hey Dom? Yeah, I'd like to use that favor you owe me."

~+SUITS+~

Trevor was roughly brought into the interrogation room after he'd been found lurking around the local 'dealing' areas. Detective Dom Baron pushed him into the chair and Harvey came out of the shadows.

"Hey, easy! I told you I wasn't dealing anything." But the moment he saw Harvey, his face fell. "Seriously? You again?"

"Yep, me again. What don't you get about leaving Mike alone?"

Trevor looked genuinely confused. "What? What are you fucking talking about? I haven't spoken to him in over six months!"

"Stop lying. Where is he?"

"I honestly do not know what you're talking about. Mike and I are through with each other. I have nothing else to do with him."

Harvey sneered and lifted the low-life out of the chair and against the wall.

"Easy, Harv," Dom said, but didn't do anything to stop the man.

"Where the fuck is Mike? I know you ambushed him in his apartment last night and now he's missing. So where. Is. He? And don't lie to me."

"I'm telling you the truth, man. I don't know where he is; I even have an alibi for last night. Just call the bar on Fifth Street and they'll tell you I was there all night."

Harvey continued to glare holes into Trevor before glancing at Dom who took his cellphone out and dialed a number. "I swear to god if you're lying to me-"

"I'm not."

"Damn…Harvey, he checks out. He's not your guy."

Harvey seethed as he let go of Trevor and backed off. "You disgust me." He turned to Dom, patting him on the back. "Thanks anyways."

"No problem, Harvey. Hey, if you think it'll help, I'll send the forensic team to your boy's place and see if we can get anything."

"Sure, do what you have to…just call me."

"You know you'll be the first to know."

Harvey smirked before leaving the room, rubbing his face in exhaustion. If it wasn't Trevor, who the hell could've taken the kid? Maybe Donna would know…Donna knew everything. Ray drove him back to the firm and as soon as he walked down the hall and made contact with Donna, she immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened? Where's Mike?"

"He was kidnapped." Harvey walked into his office, Donna close behind, shutting the door.

"He was what?" She must've heard him wrong. She _had_ to have heard him wrong.

The older man collapsed in his chair and swiveled it to look out the window in thought.

"Kidnapped…and there was blood on his floor. His apartment was completely trashed. Who the hell could've done something like that?"

"It's gotta be a past client or something, right? I mean, it sounds personal if Mike was attacked." They couldn't lose their pup to some lunatic…nothing would be the same without him.

"No it…" Harvey trailed off as a thought dawned on him. The words 'past client' brought something to light. But it had been over a year ago so why wait until now to do something?

"Shit."

"Harvey?"

He turned to face his secretary. "Matt Thomas."

"Who?"

"He was a past client…well, he actually never became our client because I broke it off before we even started."

"Why, he start to hit on you?" Donna smirked.

"No, because he believed Mike was his little brother…who died."

"Oh…creepy."

"Believe me, you have no idea." He picked up his phone and dialed Dom's number again. "He was having these fantasies of being Mike's big brother and what not. I tossed him out before things could escalate…but apparently they did."

"Are you jealous?"

Harvey's face scrunched up in confusion. "Of what?"

"You know…you're basically the kid's 'big brother' and now this guy comes along and steals him away from you."

"I'm not jealous…I don't even care. I just realized the amount of paperwork I'd have to do to replace him and that's not what I do." But as Harvey said this, he said it without any meaning behind it. Was Donna right? What was he thinking, of course she was right.

"Mmhmm, sure. Admit it, you care about him in a big brother manner, Harvey."

The senior partner rolled his eyes and turned away once Dom picked up the phone.

"Have you got anything?"

_"Not yet, Harv…why, you?"_

"I think so. Find out where Matthew Thomas lives."

_"On it._" The line clicked and it left Harvey to wait. Something he absolutely hated doing. But as he did, he thought about what Donna said. Maybe he might be a little jealous…and maybe he did feel like an older brother to Mike. Maybe that's why he was so determined to get him back; he was supposed to protect the kid because _he_ was the big brother. Not this delusional nutjob. _Don't worry, Mike, I'm coming. Just hang in there._

~+SUITS+~

Pain was immediate as he soon as he started regaining consciousness. His head, his ribs, even his neck was throbbing in agony. _What the hell happened?_ His usually genius mind was a complete blank no matter what, so he was lost as to how he became unconscious in the first place. Groaning, he noticed that his arms felt stretched behind him and possibly even bound; his forehead creased as his eyes blinked open coming into contact with dirt. _Man, Harvey was gonna kill him when he sees his dirty suit. _He was even more confused when he realized he was sitting and tied to a tree.

"What the-"

"Manny! It's about time you woke up."

Mike's head shot up, his blood running cold; now he remember what happened. Harvey's crazy ex-client had attacked him in his home. Clearing his vision that started doubling, Mike pulled at the ropes angrily.

"For the last time, my name isn't Manny. It's _Mike._ I'm Harvey Specter's associate and I work for Pearson Hardman."

But Matt ignored him with a crazy smile. Mike shook his head and swallowed painfully as he looked around. There was nothing but trees, trees and more trees. "Where are we?"

"Don't you remember, little bro? This is our hiding spot when we wanted to get away from dad. I always hated it when he beat you, so I brought you here."

Mike was shocked; god this guy was _really_ messed up.

"We would lay here all night and watch the stars until we fell asleep. You would get so many bug bites."

"Matt please…just let me go. We can get you help."

"Hey, do you want a beer?"

"No," Mike growled through clenched teeth. This guy was impossible.

"But I got your favorite; come on just one sip." Matt came over to Mike with an opened beer can and held it out, waiting for Mike to say yes.

"I said no."

"And I said, it's. Your. Favorite." And without warning, Matt roughly grabbed Mike's chin and pinched his cheeks until he got the younger man's mouth open. He poured the liquid down Mike's throat, not even caring that Mike was choking and struggling to breathe. When the can was empty, Mike coughed violently on the ground in front of him.

"What…the hell…is your…problem?"

Matt just scowled before he turned away, drinking his own beer. Mike breathed heavily and knew that if he wanted to get out of here and earn this guy's trust, he would have to play along. It was the only way no matter how sick it made him feel to go along with this creep's fantasy.

"So…_big brother_, what else do you want to do?"

Matt faced him with a smile that made his spine crawl. "Well, we used to find bugs and name them or…oh! We'd carve our names into as many trees as we could. In fact, there's one beside you."

Mike strained his next to, indeed, find Manny's name poorly carved into the bark.

Matt chuckled. "You always put your 'N's' backwards no matter how much I taught you how to do it the right way."

Mike forced a weak grin and they were both silent for a couple seconds.

And then Mike risked the question. "Matt…could you please…untie me? My arms are burning and I want to…I want to be able to hug you. I've…missed…you."

For a second, he thought Matt bought it, but the man scoffed with a smile. "You think I'm dumb…I'm not gonna untie you. You'll run away. You always used to do that, Manny; run off somewhere and get lost. Luckily I found you every single time."

Mike groaned inwardly. So much for that. He prayed that Harvey noticed that he was missing and not assuming he was super late. Better yet, if Harvey went to his apartment, he was sure to know something bad had happened.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Matt cupped a hand on Mike's neck causing the associate to flinch. "I just don't want to lose you again."

Mike glared up at the man before looking away, trying to formulate an escape. He didn't know how long he was gonna be stuck here, but he knew he didn't plan on sitting on his ass and doing nothing. Letting out a shaky sigh, he leaned his head back against the trunk and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he was slapped in the cheek, jerking him awake. His face was stinging and he saw that Matt was standing over him once more.

"No sleeping, Manny. We have so much catching up to do."

"I don't really feel like talking, Matt."

"Well, then _I'll_ talk and you listen. You were always the shy one anyways."

Mike cursed inwardly. This was gonna be a long day. For the next few hours Matt talked about the things he and Manny did and before Mike knew it, the sun was setting and it was getting cold.

"Well, I think we should hit the hay; it's almost six."

_A six p.m. night time? That fucking sucks!_ Matt stood up and went over to his sack to pull out two blankets. With a tired smile, he draped Mike with the green once, tucking it around his neck. Mike grunted in discomfort as the cloth nearly choked him, but Matt didn't seem to notice.

"You always loved the color green…don't know why, though, it just reminds me of puke. My color, blue, it's way better. It makes me think of the sky…which reminds me. The stars will be out soon so we can count them. Just don't fall asleep before we start, little brother; that was always a habit of yours."

Mike ignored him, shooting a short glare at the guy before trying to loosen the blanket from around his neck.

"You know…we'll be up in the sky soon, too, Manny."

Mike froze. _What the hell did he just say?_ "What? Why?"

"Don't you want to be with mom and dad? I sure do; I miss them like crazy. After we watch the sun rise tomorrow, we can both go see mom and dad…and we can stay with them forever."

The associate's heart stopped in fear. Matt was talking about killing the both of them. Now he had more of a reason to get the hell out of dodge before the morning came or he was screwed. Gulping, Mike shivered when Matt grinned at him once more before laying against another tree, looking up into the sky. After twenty minutes, Mike pretended to fall asleep and wait for his time to take action. Maybe an hour later, he heard slight snoring coming from Matt and he immediately went to work on the ropes. For five minutes, they didn't budge and Mike was beginning to think it was over for him. He was gonna die. Suddenly, he felt the ropes around his wrists loosen even though they had really started to chafe his skin. Warm blood soaked his hands, but he could care less about that. He just wanted to get the hell out of here without waking Matt up who was only a couple feet away from him. Grunting in pain, he continued to pull on the binds until he heard them snap…very loudly. He froze, glancing at the slumbering man, praying he wouldn't wake up. After a few minutes, Mike relaxed and brought his sore arms around to the front. God, he was in so much pain; he wondered if he would be able to even run out of here. Being as quiet as he could, he pushed himself into a standing position before trying to decide which way to go. It was so dark and he couldn't tell where he was going; he tripped over rocks, even his own feet, as he frantically looked around. Suddenly, he bumped into something that felt like a bag…Matt's bag.

"Thank god," he whispered. Quietly, he opened the zipper and rummaged through the contents until he found what he was looking for. A flashlight. Now he could get the-

"Where do you think you're going, Manny?" He heard Matt growl. Mike fumbled with the flashlight and pointed it in the direction of the voice. He gasped, stumbling backwards when he saw the man standing only a couple feet from him. "I told you, I don't want you getting lost. So why don't you sit back down and I can make sure you don't go anywhere _ever again._"

Mike shook his head before he turned around, making a run for it.

"I'm gonna get you back, Manny!" He heard Matt shout in an eerie voice. "I will find you!"

Mike wheezed as he pushed his jelly feeling legs to move faster. The farther he got away from the creep, the better…he just hoped he was going the right way or he was done for. He tripped and fell a couple times, but he wasn't letting that stop him. His life depended on it.

"Manny! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Matt's voice echoed throughout the area and it was scaring Mike to death, not knowing how far or close they were from each other. He felt like he was in some horror movie. His lungs were burning extensively and the injuries that he already endured weren't making his journey any easier. And then he saw it…the opening. Joy overcame him as he started to slow down, feeling very weak all of a sudden. Just as he got closer, though, he tripped over a root and propelled forward out of the trees, landing harshly on the ground. Mike started to cough and gasp, barely able to take in a proper breath. His head was pounding, his face covered in sweat and he knew he had to get back up before…

"There you are Manny."

Too late.

"I told you I would find you. I always do."

Mike flipped around and propped himself on his elbow…and what he saw pointed in his face made his heart stop. Matt had a gun; where the hell had he gotten a gun?

"I knew you're going to do this again, little brother, so I think it's time to end this."

"Y-You're right," Mike chuckled nervously. "E-End this…let…let me go. I p-promise I won't t-tell anyone."

"Not that kind of 'end it' Manny."

"Yeah, I figured."

Matt cocked the gun, making Mike cringe and shut his eyes. This was it; this was the end of his life and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd never get to see Grammy or Harvey or anyone he loved ever again.

"Now we can be together forever. Once I kill you, I'll kill myself and we will live together for eternity."

And Mike waited for the gunshot and the quick agony …but it never came. All of a sudden…

"Matthew Thomas! NYPD, put the gun down!"

Both younger men looked up and saw police cars rushing in and some officers already out and aiming their weapons at Matt. _Please just fucking kill him already, he's fricken crazy!_ If they put Matt in jail, there was no doubt in his mind that the guy would somehow escape and come after him again.

"I can't do that…me and my little brother aren't doing anything wrong."

"Thomas, put the fucking gun down."

Mike's eyes widened. That voice sounded familiar…it was Harvey. He twisted his head and saw the man standing next to the officers, worry and anger present on his face.

"Harvey," he wheezed. _Thank god._

"You can't have him!" Matt shouted at Harvey. "He's my little brother not yours!" And without warning, Matt lifted the gun, about to shoot the young associate, but the police were quicker. Matt's body danced as bullets riddled his body; when they stopped, the body fell to the ground, unmoving. Matt was dead.

Mike shivered as the adrenaline started to wear off, his body growing extremely tired and aching to the point where it was gonna make him pass out. He closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths until he felt someone touch his arm which nearly scared the shit out of him.

"Relax, kid, it's just me." _Harvey. He had never been so glad to hear the man's voice._

"H-Harvey, thank god. I was beginning to think no one was ever gonna find me."

"I wasn't gonna let you get killed; do you know how much paperwork that'd be?"

Mike breathed out a chuckle, wiping his nose and watched as Matt's corpse was wheeled away in a body bag. _Good riddance._

Harvey watched, too, with a disgusted scowl on his face before he turned to his associate, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You look like shit, kid. Are you alright?"

He could feel the adrenaline draining a lot faster now. He was exhausted, in pain and he just wanted to go back to the darkness. "Y-Yeah. I'm…I'm-" but before he could finish, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out, oblivious of Harvey frantically calling his name. He just prayed all of this was not a dream and that he _had _escaped Matt…and that he was not still tied to that tree, forced to endure the psycho's imaginations for the rest of his life.

~+SUITS+~

_ "Manny…Manny wake up."_

He didn't _want_ to wake up; he felt so safe in the darkness and he sure as hell didn't want to wake up to delusional Matt. He moaned weakly, rolling his head on something strangely soft…funny, he thought he was propped up on an uncomfortable tree trunk. He also felt extremely drowsy…like he was on drugs or something. Had the bastard given him something while he was passed out? God, this day was just getting worse and worse. Mike frowned when Matt tapped his face. He recoiled weakly, wanting him to go away…wanting someone to find him...or Matt to just kill him already.

_"Manny…Make…Mike. Mike, open your eyes."_ Did…did Matt call him Mike? Then again, the closer he got to the brink of consciousness, the more the voice didn't sound like Matt. It sounded more like someone else more familiar. Slowly, he let his eyes flicker open, meeting a bright white light. And only then did he notice that they were moving. Ambulance.

"You with me, kid?"

Mike rolled his head to his left to see Harvey smirking down at him. He blinked tiredly up at his boss before clearing his throat.

"Harvey."

"About time; I was beginning to think I'd have to hire a new associate."

Mike chuckled weakly, sitting up a little when it suddenly dawned on him. His eyes widened in fear, praying that the police had killed Matt instead of arresting him. He didn't really remember much of what happened, but the last thing he did recall was running for his life. "W-Where's Matt?"

"Calm down; he's taken care of."

"How?"

"Dead."

"Good." Mike's body relaxed, knowing he was safe from his stalker.

"How are doing?"

Mike sighed heavily, looking outside the small windows of the ambulance's back doors. "Better, now that I'm not with that delusional creep. Still don't remember how it happened, though."

"That's probably due to the major concussion you received."

Mike raised his eyebrows momentarily. "Hmm…probably."

"By the way…why do you smell like beer?"

Mike laughed, leaning back into the pillows. "It's a long story, Harvey."

Harvey shook his head and smiled sadly. The kid looked horrible. There was a gash on the side of his head with dried blood caked in his hair. A large bruise sported on his neck and it made Harvey angry as hell to know that his little brother was strangled. The paramedics had opened Mike's shirt to see if there were any other injuries, but luckily as well as unfortunately, there was only severe bruising of his torso and chest along with two cracked ribs. It was something that needed to be fixed at the hospital, but it was nothing life-threatening. Last but not least, snow white bandages were wrapped around both of Mike's wrists for the really bad rope burns. The kid had gotten lucky…_he_ had gotten lucky. Things could've went a different way and the kid might be dead. Harvey shivered inwardly, not wanting to think about how he almost lost his little brother. That's right, Mike Ross was _his _little brother and no one else's. The older man looked back down at his associate and rolled his eyes; the kid had fallen asleep. He gently squeezed the man's arm before sitting back against the ambulance wall. Next time they got a shady client, he was keeping Mike away until he was absolutely sure they weren't crazy. He wasn't gonna let something like this happen ever again. He was Mike's big brother and protecting the kid was his, and _only _his, job no matter what.

**Fin**

**I think the end was kind of sucky, because I wasn't really sure **_**how**_** to end it, but I hope you liked it! REVIEWS + PROMPTS!**

**Next chapter is for: an anonymous guest**


	5. Part of Me

**Part of Me**

**Sorry for the long wait; been working non-stop all week! Hope you enjoy this next installment!**

_** Chapter Info: For Guest: **__**As for prompts...how about an organ transplant story? Mike gets attacked and stabbed right where his kidney is (it could be a client that did it and it could happen in Harvey's office). Mike's hemorrhaging like crazy and taken to the hospital. The doctors did everything they could, but his kidney is screwed beyond repair and the only way to save him is by having a kidney transplant. Now, although people normally have two kidneys and can live with one, Mike (for some reason) only has one kidney. Harvey is the only match for Mike, but he'll have to overcome his bitter anger and resentment of Mike in order to save him (yep, this will hopefully take place after the season 2 finale). What do you think?**_** Loved writing this. Oh and just pretend Mike was with his parents in the car accident! :)**

Mike sighed heavily as he stared into space…well, he was staring at a brief he was supposed to be proofing for Louis since he no longer worked for Harvey. No matter how much he tried to apologize, the older man would hear nothing of it. It hurt that he would never, _ever_ trust him again. Even worse, he was stuck with Louis; there was the option of quitting, but he needed the money and he was still gonna try and get his job back with Harvey no matter how long it took or how many apologies he gave. Wiping his face shakily, he pushed away from the table and headed for Harvey's office; if the man just gave him a chance to explain what Jessica did to him, maybe he'd understand and take him back. God, he felt like a guy desperately wanting to get his girlfriend back…but he didn't care. He looked up to Harvey- to his _big brother_- and now the guy was shooting him down like he was nothing. He walked past Donna who just gave him a look of sympathy; she had also tried countless times to get Harvey to forgive the pup, but he never changed his mind.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Mike smiled weakly, going past her desk and opening the door. He cautiously made his way up to the desk. The man was reading the paper, his chair face towards the window. Clearing his throat, Mike spoke up. "Harvey?"

"What do you want, Mike?" Harvey said coldly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Harvey, please, you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly," Harvey growled, turning the chair around and standing up. "You'd rather work for Jessica than you would for me. Let me get this clear to you, kid, you _betrayed_ me! There aren't any third chances, Mike. You and me, we're done!"

"But Harvey-"

"Excuse me?" Harvey looked up as Mike turned around. A familiar man in his fifties was standing behind them. He seemed calm and friendly; but looks were always misleading. "Are you Mike Ross?"

The associate frowned, glancing at Harvey who just glared at him. "Another one of your pot dealing friends, Mike?"

Mike clenched his jaw before answering the man. "Yes I am, and who are you?"

"You don't remember? Let me try and refresh your memory." And before Mike knew what was happening, the man whipped out a large knife and stabbed him in the side. Pain was immediate and time seemed to slow down. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into the cold eyes of his attacker. Exhaling, his legs went weak and he felt himself falling to the ground. Warm liquid already starting coating his side and down his legs and Mike knew he was going to bleed out. He was gonna die.

"Mike!" The minute Harvey had saw the knife, Harvey bolted out from behind his desk, yelled for Donna to call security and tackled the man. But it was too late; the large knife had already sliced through Mike's body and blood was spilling profusely onto the floor. No matter how much he hated Mike right now, it didn't mean he wanted the kid dead. The security guards came within minutes and Mike's attacker was wrestled into handcuffs while Harvey moved over to Mike. The kid's eyes were squeezed shut and his hand was plastered against the wound, though it did nothing to staunch the bleeding.

"Mike…Mike, can you hear me?"

"H-Harvey?" Mike gasped, squinting open his eyes. "Fuck, it hurts so much."

"Donna called the ambulance; you'll be okay."

"N-No…I won't."

"Mike-"

"Harvey…s-sorry 'bout betray…ying…you. S-Sorry. Jessica…th-threatened m-me."

"What?" Harvey frowned while helping Mike put pressure on the wound. Maybe he should have heard the kid's side of the story before he fired him. "Mike, what did she do?"

"Harvey," Donna said from behind him. "Oh god, Mike."

Harvey looked up at her and her hand was covering her mouth, tears running down her pale face. "Um…the paramedics are downstairs. They should be up soon."

Well, those paramedics needed to step on it. The kid was fucking dying! Swallowing thickly, he looked past his secretary to see people gathered around his office, nearly plastered against the glass. Giving them all a look of disgust, he turned back to Mike…who was barely breathing.

"Mike, breathe kid, breathe!"

The kid choked, coughing a bit, but not breathing like he should. And before Harvey could do anything else, paramedics were pushing him out of the way. He fell onto his butt while he watched, speechless and terrified, as the EMT's tried patching Mike up. There was so much blood…all over Mike, all of the carpet, and…oh fuck…all over his hands and sleeves. Now he didn't much care for the suit, Mike was fucking dying in his office. He would've wiped his face, but he reminded himself of the blood soaking his palm. Within minutes, Mike was carried away and disappearing in the elevator. Donna helped Harvey up and they both followed in another elevator. Harvey didn't want to let Mike out of his sight…but he had to, because the goddamn paramedics wouldn't let him ride along. Now he had no way of knowing what was going on in the vehicle; if Mike was living or dying, if he was bleeding out, or if he was looking for him. Mike was alone and there was nothing he could do about it.

~+SUITS+~

"Donna stop pacing, it's making me dizzy." Harvey groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Mike had disappeared in surgery over two hours ago and the waiting was killing them.

"Are you telling me you're not worried? God Harvey, get over your bitter hatred of the pup and _be worried_!"

"Donna-"

"Maybe if you just fucking listened to him and _remembered_ what he said to you while he was bleeding to death, you'd know Jessica was behind the whole merger mess!"

Harvey remained silent and frowned. Donna was right-like always. He had forgotten about what Mike had said to him with his dying breath. Jessica somehow threatened Mike. Grinding his teeth, Harvey pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and went into an empty hallway. Five minutes later after some choice words and a lot of yelling, Harvey stormed back into the waiting room, beyond pissed. And before Donna could ask what happened, the double doors opened and a man, they knew as Dr. Thompson, came out, holding a clipboard.

"Family of Michael Ross?"

"That's us!" the red-head nearly shouted.

Cooling himself down for the time being, Harvey followed Donna up to the doctor, trying not to look eager, though inside he was jumping for answers.

"How is he?" He asked.

Dr. Thompson sighed heavily, giving them a look of disappointment and sympathy.

"What, what is it?" Donna asked impatiently.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've tried everything we could."

Harvey's heart nearly shattered. "Mike's…dead?"

Shock appeared on Dr. Thompson's face. "Oh god, I didn't mean to give you that impression. The knife Mike was stabbed with went right through his left side and clean through his kidney. We tried many different measures, but the kidney was far too damaged to repair. We had to remove it."

"Well, he should be fine right?" Donna swallowed. "He has two kidneys."

"That's the other bad news. I looked into his file and saw that he already lost one kidney to a severe car accident when he was younger. We've put him on emergency dialysis for the time being, but we need to get him a donor match soon for a new kidney."

Donna volunteered immediately. "Test me." And then she slapped Harvey on the chest. "Harvey, you need to do it too; there's no one else for him."

Sighing, Harvey rolled his eyes and nodded his head agreement. Once the tests were done, it turned out Donna wasn't a match…but Harvey was.

"Would you be willing to give up one of your kidneys for Mr. Ross?" Dr. Thompson asked.

After the doctor turned from his microscope, Harvey glanced at Donna, who gave him a threatening look.

"Sure. Where do I sign?" Even if he didn't seem so enthusiastic on the outside, he would be glad to give a kidney if it meant saving the kid's life.

Dr. Thompson smiled in relief. "Good, I'll go get the papers. If you want to see Mr. Ross while I get everything set up, he's down the hall in room 393." With that, the doctor one way while the two Pearson Hardman workers went the other to Mike.

"Actually Harvey, I'm gonna go freshen up. I'll meet you in his room later."

Nodding, Harvey continued towards the kid's room while Donna went to the bathroom. Harvey walked up to Mike's room and stood in the doorway, taking in the kid's appearance. He looked horrible; his face was pale and drawn with dark shadows underneath his half-mast eyes. Smiling sadly, he cleared his throat causing Mike to widen his eyes and lift his head from the pillow.

"Harvey, you came." He tried sitting up, but the pain in his side stopped him, a grimace on his face while he laid back down.

Harvey moved in closer. "Easy, kid. Take it easy."

Mike nodded and exhaled deeply.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay…I've been better, though."

Harvey smirked and the two remained silent for a few moments before Mike spoke up.

"You…you don't have to do this…I know you don't want to." Mike lowered his eyes, looking at his hands. "You hate me and this is probably the last thing you want to be doing…especially when it's involving me." He looked back up at Harvey, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure the doctor can find another donor."

"Mike, if I didn't want to be here I _wouldn't_ be here."

"But what about-"

"I talked- well sort of yelled- to Jessica and she admitted to threatening you. It's not your fault, but next time come to me if she does something like that again."

Mike smiled. "I will…but Harvey, you still don't have to do this."

"Mike, I'm doing this for you, end of story."

The younger man chuckled, feeling really anxious and playing with the sheet. This was real, he was getting an organ transplant; he's read about how so many things could go wrong. He could die, he could bleed out, the procedure might not work, he could-

"Mike, I can hear you thinking from here. Everything is gonna be okay; there's nothing to worry about, alright?"

Mike took a deep breath and nodded. Harvey smirked and squeezed Mike's shoulder. "It'll be okay." With that, Harvey left the room to go sign the papers. This was it; he was giving Mike his kidney.

~+SUITS+~

This gown was butt ugly…however, no one but Donna, some nurses and doctors, and Mike would see him in it. If anyone else had- especially Louis- he'd have to move across the globe. Sighing heavily, Harvey looked over at his associate who was in a bed parallel from his and looking up at the ceiling. He could tell the kid was extremely nervous, but who could blame him? This was a scary thing; he was actually feeling a bit worried himself. He'd never tell Mike that, though, because that'd just make things worse. Swallowing thickly and ignoring the small prick of the needle that went into his arm, he spoke to the kid.

"You going be okay, Mike?"

His associate looked over, fear present in his eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm good."

"I already told you, kid; everything is gonna be okay. It's gonna be quick and smooth and before you know it, we'll be back in my office talking over a new case."

This seemed to lift Mike's mood up a bit. "Y-You mean…you want me to keep working for you?"

"It's too much of a hassle plus extra paperwork to get a new associate," joked Harvey. "So yes, you're rehired."

Mike smiled tiredly while the doctor told him to relax and let the anesthesia run its course. Harvey watched as the kid's eyes slowly started drooping close.

"Thanks Harvey," Mike whispered and with that, his head lolled onto his shoulder and was immediately unconscious.

Harvey took a deep breath, knowing he was next. "Donna." The red head was by his side in an instant. The doctor came by as well, inserting the drug into his vein.

"Mike will be okay; I promise," she smiled, squeezing his hand. He was about to return it, but he was growing exhausted, barely could move his fingers. Harvey grunted in response to Donna's statement before he closed his eyes. When he woke up, he'd be a man with one kidney and so would Mike; but for the kid it was a matter of life and death and he was glad he was doing this. The last thought he had was that a part of him was gonna be inside of Mike…_not creepy at all._

**Five Hours Later**

He could feel himself returning to consciousness. And even though he was barely aware of anything, he knew something was wrong; it was a gut feeling. Slowly, Harvey pried his eyes open, feeling groggy and confused. Shifting a bit, he looked to his left and saw Donna next to him…though she wasn't paying attention him. In fact, it didn't seem like she was paying attention to anything but the wall. The blank look in her eyes scared Harvey and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Donna," he said in a hoarse voice and it seemed to break the woman out of her trance. When she faced him, he knew something was _definitely_ wrong due to the tears on her face.

"Oh thank god, Harvey." Donna wiped her face, not really wanting to tell the man the bad news. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

Harvey frowned. "Why, what happened?" Then he sat up. "Where's Mike?" They were the only ones in the room. The bed where the kid _had_ been sleeping was empty. The dread in his stomach began to grow and he swallowed thickly, looking his secretary in the eye. "Donna, where's Mike?"

Tears began to fall out of her eyes again and she shook her head in dismay. "I'm so sorry, Harvey."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Mike, he…he never made it off the table."

It was like an iron-clad punch in the gut.

"The doctors don't know what happened, but he just died and they couldn't bring him back. God, I'm so sorry."

Harvey couldn't breathe; his blood ran cold as time seemed to stop. Mike was dead; his _little brother_ was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. "Oh god." His heart was gonna stop. He could feel it slowing down. And as he fell back onto the pillows, letting darkness take ahold of him, he remembered that he never got to apologize for being an ass to Mike the day he fired him and all the days after. Maybe he could when he met the guy in heaven…or hell.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey's eyes snapped open as he gasped in fear. It had only been a nightmare; Mike dying had only been a sick image of his nervous subconscious…or had it?

"Harvey! Harvey, you're okay," a familiar voice said calmly. He looked up to see Donna and thankfully there were no tears in her eyes or on her face. But that didn't mean anything; she could be holding it together for him. Weakly, he pushed himself up and cleared his throat.

"Where's…where's Mike?"

"Relax, he's okay; he's alive." She moved out of the way and Harvey could see Mike in the same bed he was in before. He couldn't see the kid's face but Mike was breathing and right now it was all that mattered.

"The transplant was a success; Mike's gonna be okay."

_Thank god._ Harvey exhaled heavily, wiping a hand down his face. Now all he needed to do was get that image of Mike dying and all that blood out of his mind. He started to get up, but Donna pushed him back down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, were do you think you're goin' big boy?"

"To see Mike."

"He's resting which is what you need to do."

"Donna I'm fine I-" he suddenly felt warmth course through his body as he grew tired. He frowned up at Donna and the red-head smirked. "You pushed the pain relief button didn't you." Donna just chuckled and that was the last thing he heard before he fell back into oblivion.

The next time Harvey woke up, he was alone. He figured Donna went to go get something to eat or drink so now it was just him and Mike. Looking to his left, he saw that the kid was still in the same position before except his head was turned to face him. Mike still looked pretty pale and the shadows were still under his eyes, but he was alive and that's all he cared about. Slowly, Harvey pushed himself out of bed and hobbled over to the chair next to Mike. He felt a slight draft behind him and his cheeks flushed even though no one could see him. Rolling his eyes, he sat down and sighed.

"God the things I do for you kid." He placed a hand on Mike's arm and rested it there until he sat back in exhaustion.

All of a sudden, Mike inhaled sharply through his nose and his eyes blinked open sluggishly. Looking around in confusion, his foggy blue eyes landed on Harvey.

"Hey kid," Harvey smirked.

Mike remained silent for a few moments before speaking softly. "Did it work?"

"Yeah it worked."

The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upward before his eyes already started to close. He was exhausted, but Harvey didn't blame him. His body went through a lot the past four days; from being stabbed to losing half his blood supply and then undergoing surgery twice. The kid would be extremely weak for a while.

"Good." With that, Mike fell back into oblivion, leaving Harvey alone with his thoughts. He watched Mike breathe in and out peacefully and he knew that the kid was gonna be okay. They _both_ were gonna be okay; now that he knew the whole story about why Mike had betrayed him, he understood that Jessica was gonna play dirty. Well, two could play at that game…once he and Mike were recovered, they were gonna start a knife fight. And there was no backing down.

**FIN**

**P.S those of you waiting for the next chapter of summer of hurt Greg, don't worry I didn't quit, just having a slight case of writers block! Ugh!**

**Next story is for: Phoenix on cloud nine!**

**REVIEWS+PROMPTS!**


	6. Loosing Control

**Loosing Control**

**Hey! Alright, you all must be pissed for waiting this long but my laptop screen mysteriously cracked and I had to wait until they mailed me a new one. However, I couldn't wait once I got it to bring it to a professional so I fixed it myself...and here we are! Brand new screen! So anyways, it gave me time to write the chapter in my notebook. Hope you like it! By the way, all the reviews and prompts that I'm getting are just wonderful and they always make my day! Thanks so much for all your support!**

"Cars?" Harvey said, his mood lifting a million times higher.

"Cars?" Mike copied, a little less enthusiastically, his mood, blood and confidence going in the opposite direction.

"Cars," Jessica confirmed with a grin. "And your favorite kind, Harvey; convertibles."

"Jessica, you know me only too well," the senior partner smirked, sitting up straighter in his chair. Getting a client that specialized in car- _especially _convertibles- was Harvey's favorite kind of client. What better way to make this day more entertaining than by ogling at a bunch of cars plus getting to cruise around in them? Having the wind flow through his slick hair and the hearing the purr of the motor was a perfect way to relax and cool off on this hot and sticky summer day. Yes, this was gonna kick-ass.

Mike, on the other hand, was not at all thrilled. He didn't like cars as much as Harvey did- in fact he didn't like cars period! They were coffins waiting for a dead body and a funeral, death traps waiting to snap shut. Cars just brought you to the end of the road where the grim reaper was waiting to grab you with his boney hands. Cars equaled death, hence the reason why Mike rode his bike instead of taking a taxi. Maybe Harvey wouldn't want him to go; maybe he would be forced to proof briefs for Louis. God, he prayed that'd be the case.

"I've also assigned Louis and some associates of his choice to join you."

Mike's heart dropped; guess that idea was flushed down the toilet. Harvey's smile formed into a disgusted grimace as he sagged in his chair.

"Louis? You've got to be kidding me; I'm not working with that back-stabbing son of a bitch...and besides, he knows nothing about cars."

"Harvey, pipe down," Jessica rolled her eyes. "We need more than two people representing Pearson Hardman and we also don't just need someone with car expertise to pique Mr. Prescott. Financials are an essential need as well for his business.

"Mike could do both those things; we don't need Louis and his minions to tag along."

Jessica put up a hand, closing her eyes briefly. "Harvey it's decided and done. You'll be meeting up with Mr. Prescott at three at his mansion." She placed a folder on Harvey's desk. " Bill's information, business background and address are all in there; don't be late."

Harvey grumbled as Jessica left the room and then he glanced at his associate.

"Thanks for speaking up, kid; really appreciate it." He opened the folder and began to skim the contents. "Now we're stuck with that rat-face bastard and his Harvard douches."

But when Mike didn't answer, Harvey looked back up with a frown...and maybe a hint of concern. "Mike."

Still nothing. Mike was lost in his own memories, oblivious to the outside world. Crushed metal, burning flesh, broken glass, his parents' tortured screams as fire began to-

"Mike!"

The younger man gasped slightly as he was propelled back into reality. Blinking furiously to hold back the tears, he found Harvey looking at him oddly.

"What?"

"You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Huh?"  
Harvey rolled his eyes. "Typical." Closing the file, he tossed it at Mike...who suddenly seemed ten times paler than normal. "Research anything and everything on Mr. Prescott and his business. I don't need you embarrassing yourself or me...but mostly me."

Mike snorted as he stood up, but he was still feeling a bit shaky after his brief flashback. There was no getting out of this meeting. He either had to be dead or dying to not go; he was so screwed.

"What the hell's the matter with you, kid?" Harvey questioned when his associate seemed to space out again.

Swallowing his slight panic attack, Mike shook his head and started to leave. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Harvey arched an eyebrow at Mike's receding form. Something was up, but he was too preoccupied to care at the moment. He had to make sure Louis wouldn't one-up him at the meeting. _Though, that'll be hard to do considering I know every little thing about every convertible ever made._ He smirked cockily and swiveled his chair to look out the window, excited for this meeting to begin.

However, Mike was _not_ excited and he was _not_ fine. He was terrified and he had this horrible feeling in his stomach- and it wasn't gas from the Mexican food he had for lunch- that something really, _really_ bad was going to happen while with Mr. Prescott. But he'd never find out until it was too late.

~+SUITS+~

Kyle and Greg. Out of all the fucking associates at Pearson Hardman, Louis had to bring Kyle and Greg. Fan-fucking-tastic; his day was just getting better and better. However, the Junior partner also dragged along Harold, so at least he'd have an ally when the two douches struck...the again, Harold wasn't really good with that type of stuff. All four associates plus Harvey and Louis stood in Mr. Prescott's gigantic garage while he talked about his beauties. However, Harvey was the only one who actually seemed into the whole thing. Mike was trying not to think about cars, Harold and Louis knew nothing about them and Kyle and Greg just wanted to ride in them, not giving a shit what the names were or the type of engine it had.

"This car is actually my newest, Harvey; the-"

"2013 Audi S5 Cabriolet; sleek exterior, classy cabin with a 3.0L V6 engine," Harvey cut in.

Mr. Prescott smirked, "Jessica was right, you do know your cars."

Harvey nodded his head in a "yeah, well" gesture, smiling cockily.

"Well, since my tour is done, why don't we get to joyriding some of them?"

Mike's blood drained from his body. He was hoping it wouldn't have come to this...but it had. He heard Kyle and Greg murmuring in excitement trying to decide which car they should try first. Harold was with Louis near another group of cars and Harvey was by himself with the Audi since Mr. Prescott had gone to go get some drinks for all of them. Clearing his throat, he moved closer to his boss so no one would hear this very awkward conversation.

"Umm...Harvey? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Not now, I'm busy deciding if I should cut a deal and buy this beauty. Go find a car to drive in...but don't pee in it, pup, or my ass _and_ yours will be fried."

"Actually, Harvey, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What, did you do it al-" then Harvey frowned at how hushed his associate's voice was and turned to look at Mike. The kid looked nervous...almost fearful, actually. "What?"

Mike sighed heavily, glancing at the car and briefly hearing a loud crash and anguished screams. He stepped away, pushing Harvey along, earning him a confused glare.

"I don't feel comfortable with umm...I really don't want to go in one of these death traps, though I have to admit they are pretty sweet looking. It's just that...umm...well..."

"Well, what? Come on kid, spit it out." And then in dawned on the Senior partner. It explained why Mike looked like he was gonna be sick in his office or when he spaced out for nearly two minutes. This was about his parents. Mike had confessed a while back, in _almost_ a mess of tears, that his parents had died in a horrible car accident. They had been fighting while driving and the weather was really bad. Before he knew it, a large truck crashed into them, sending them over the guardrail. His dad had a shard of glass impaled in his chest, bleeding out quickly and screaming in pain. His mom had a piece of metal lodged in her side and she was screaming for her son...because Mike had been there with them. The kid had been nearly unconscious, plastered against the window since the car had been flipped on it's side. And then came the explosion...the flames. His parents were being burned alive; Mike had succumbed to the darkness, because he knew he was gonna be enduring the same fate soon. However, he woke up and he was old enough to know that you didn't 'wake up' when you were dead. He had been miraculously rescued. His Grammy was by his side crying her eyes out and when he asked, he learned his parents hadn't made it. They were dead. He had survivors guilt for a couple weeks until his Grammy told him otherwise, but he never quite got over it. It had been the worst couple months of his life. After Mike told him all this, Harvey took the kid out for drinks, knowing it'd be the only way for Mike to "forget" for a few hours. He ended up bringing a drunk Mike to his condo and let him stay the night on the couch. The next morning, the kid had one hell of a hangover. It almost made it laugh right then and there.

Harvey put up a hand so Mike wouldn't speak anymore. "I understand kid."

Mike sighed in utter relief.

"You can just stand here and look pretty, okay?"

Mike smiled weakly and Harvey gently slapped him on the arm before walking away to fawn over more cars. And the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly...until Kyle and Greg noticed Mike standing alone, sipping his water. Kyle slapped the other man's arm, an evil smile forming.

"Hey, I got an idea," he chuckled. "Follow me."

The two walked over to Mike, smiles of mischief on their faces. As soon as Mike noticed the two coming over, he bit back a groan knowing this wasn't gonna be good.

"Hey Golden Boy, how come you haven't driven in one of Mr. Prescott's cars, yet?" Kyle sneered. "Daddy not letting you play with the big boys?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just not in the mood."

"No, I doubt that," Greg chuckled, getting closer to Harvey's associate. Intimidating Mike was his favorite past-time. Mike tried backing away, but the beautiful 2013 Aston Martin Volante was keeping him from going any further. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Not really, but _I _think you should start brushing your teeth more often; your breath smells like horseshit."

Greg gave Mike a disgusted look before shoving him back against the car. "I think you're a fucking pussy, too scared to get in a car. Is that what you are? Scared? A chicken?"

Mike tried to keep on a brave face, but it was starting to falter. "No, I'm not; I told you I just don't feel like riding in a fast car right now." _Or any car for that matter._

Kyle and Greg gave each other a smirk before Kyle grabbed Mike's arm, causing him to drop the plastic cup, and effortlessly started to drag him towards one of the fastest cars Mr. Prescott showed them. Mike tried pulling back but then Greg grabbed his other arm...and his grip was a lot tighter.

"Don't be scared, Golden Boy, we'll go real slow for you. We just don't want you to miss out on a one time opportunity like this."

"No really guys, I'm fine. Guys, I said I don't want to go!" Mike raised his voice and looked over to Harvey...who was nowhere to be seen. Fuck, he and Louis must have went inside. Harold was also gone so he had no one to actually help him...not that Harold would've been much help anyways. Suddenly, Mike was pushed into the back of the convertible and before he could try to get out, the two other associates jumped in, started the engine and peeled out of the garage.

His heart racing, Mike fumbled with the seat belt, making sure it was extra tight. If they were going to crash-which they probably were- then he was not gonna get catapulted out and become street pizza. Kyle looked back from the driver's seat with a smirk.

"Just sit back and relax, Golden Boy. We're gonna have some fun."

~+SUITS+~

He could feel the panic rising up in his tight chest. Everything around him started to blur in his tunneling vision. He was jerked left and right, even left his seat a couple times as the car hit multiple potholes. He felt dangerously sick right now; his nails dug into the seat, hurting his fingers, as Kyle drove recklessly up and down streets. That guy was gonna get them all fucking killed! Sweat dripped down his forehead and his entire body was shaking with ultimate fear. He was so dizzy...he had no idea where he was or what was going on. Flashes of light, tires screeching, horns honking and someone screaming...or was that him or maybe...oh no, he was back in his parents' car. They were shouting at each other; why were they always fighting? Mike clutched the seat and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the yelling with the loud rain pattering on the window, Then there was a sudden crash, a loud crunch and he could feel them spinning and rolling so many times it was making him nauseous. His parents were screaming again but this time in extreme pain.

"Mom...dad...please don't leave me," he whimpered brokenly." He heard another rumbling engine which was weird, because they had already crashed...right? His heart was beating so painfully fast against his chest and he couldn't breathe...why couldn't he fucking breathe? He was gonna die; he and his parents were gonna die. But maybe he deserved it. He was supposed to die on that devastating night. Maybe this was God's way of saying that he belonged up with his family and not living a lie down on earth. Yes, he was supposed to die. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, his throat closing up and he was out before he heard someone shouting his name.

~+SUITS+~

The moment he heard the frantic yells for help, Harvey knew one of two things happened. One of the associates- and he was praying it wasn't Mike- had done something to a car or one of those Harvard douches had done something to Mike. And when he got outside, Louis, the red-headed associate and Mr. Prescott right behind him, his entire body was filled with dread because of what he saw. One of Mr. Prescott's cars was parked in the driveway, motor still running and three of four doors wide open...and even worse, Greg was carefully dragging an _unmoving_ Mike from the backseat of the convertible and onto the driveway. Running over, he saw that his associate was deathly pale, his lips were a shade of blue and when Harvey got to his knees beside the man and put his ear near Mike's slack mouth, he found that the kid wasn't breathing. His associate- his little brother- was dead.

"He's not breathing," he said trying to be calm, but on the inside he was panicking.

"Oh god," Kyle groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "What've we done?"

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Mr. Prescott breathed.

"No," Harvey said as he got ready to administer CPR, determined to save Mike. The kid _was not_ dying today or ever on his watch. Pushing up his sleeves, he pressed thirty times on Mike's chest, wincing at the cracking sound of the man's ribs. Moving to Mike's mouth, he tilted the kid's head back, pinched his nose and covered Mike's mouth with his. He didn't give a damn about appearances right now, he cared about saving Mike's life...yes, he _cared_, what was anybody gonna say or do about it? From the corner of his eye, he saw Mike's chest rise and fall weakly with the forced air and knew that the kid's throat wasn't blocked...so why wasn't he breathing?_ Breathe kid, breathe!_

"Come on kid," Harvey muttered, moving back to compressions. He tried to shake the feeling of fear when he touched Mike's lips, they were already cold. "Don't do this." _Please don't fucking do this to me._ More breathing air into Mike's unresponsive lungs and then back to the compressions...and the kid still remained motionless.

"Mike!" Harvey growled.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Greg mumbled. "We killed him; we fucking killed him!"

"Mike don't you fucking dare!"

All of a sudden, when they felt that it was over for the young associate, Mike's eyes finally snapped open as he sucked in a huge amount of oxygen, nearly gagging himself in the process. Harvey rolled Mike onto his side, rubbing circles on the man's trembling back while he coughed up a lung.

"Easy, Mike. Not so fast, try to breathe slow."

Mike's body shudders but after a couple minutes, Harvey could hear the gasping breaths going back to normal. Immediately, Mike became drained of energy and his body sagged, eyes drooping close.

"Hey, no sleeping, kid," Harvey tapped the man's face gently, causing his eyes to sluggishly blink back open.

The senior partner could tell that Mike was exhausted from, what he figured was, a panic attack...a _really_ bad one. Whatever Kyle and Greg had done- which he was gonna find out in just a minute- it had _literally_ scared Mike to death. But right at this moment, he needed to get Mike off the ground and somewhere to rest while he kicked the Harvard douches' to hell.

"Bill, is there a place where he can rest for a few minutes?"

Mr. Prescott broke out of his stupor and nodded. "Of course. Follow me inside."

As Harvey and Louis picked up a wobbly and coughing Mike from the driveway, the senior partner glared at the two men who caused this whole mess. "Stay right here; I'll be back to kick your asses in a minute."

The two associates' faces paled even more as Harvey disappeared inside with Mike. The two partners set the young associate on the sofa and Louis left for outside, wanting to give the two an ass kicking of his own.

"Mike, you alright?" Harvey said calmly.

Closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, Mike nodded. Harvey looked the kid over, pursing his lips sadly; Mike was still too pale for his liking and his breathing seemed a little raspy and no doubt his ribs were burning from the CPR. It had been a bad day for the kid.

"You sure?"  
Mike was a bit shocked of the gentleness of Harvey's voice, but he was too exhausted to joke about the man being concerned or caring. "M-My ribs kinda hurt, but, yeah Harvey, I'm okay." And then Mike smiled for good measure.

Harvey smirked before squeezing the man's shoulder. "Good." He stood up straight and fixed his wrinkled suit. "Get some rest; I have some business to take care of and then we'll go to the hospital."

Mike opened his mouth to argue but Harvey immediately cut him off. "And yes, you're going to the hospital. You stopped breathing for nearly two minutes not to mention I probably cracked a couple of your ribs. We're not taking any chances, got it?"

Mike sighed. "Fine." And with that, he stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he passed out into a light sleep. Rolling his eyes with a slight smirk, Harvey remembered what-or who- made this happen in the first place. Sneering, he stormed outside and over to where Kyle and Greg were sitting on a bench.

"What the hell did you guys to to him?" He growled dangerously, extremely pissed off right now.

Neither of them spoke, scared of the older man.

"Answer me!" Harvey barked. "What. Happened?"

"W-Well, he was just standing around and we wanted him to have some fun, you know? What was the point of coming here if you don't try out one of the cars?" Kyle laughed nervously.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. You think I was born yesterday? If you don't tell me what really happened, I will have both your asses out Pearson Hardman's door before you even realized you have boxes in your hands."

"Truth now," Louis pitched in.

Greg glanced at Kyle; he on the other hand was not gonna get fired for lying. "He seemed nervous around the cars," he began. "We figured he was scared to ride in them so we made fun of him and then forced him into the car. He seemed fine until Kyle starting driving like a maniac."

"I was not," the blonde bickered.

"Was too!"

"Can it, the both of you! What happened after that?"

"He started going berserk! He was screaming his lungs out and he was white as a ghost. We came back as soon as we realized that something was wrong. Before we got into the driveway he stopped screaming...and didn't move."

" So the the two of you though it'd be funny to play around with his fears and traumas?"

"Traumas?"

"His parents died in a car crash...he was with them and barely made it out alive. And if you each had half a brain and put them together, you'd remember that he has an eidetic memory. Put that with riding in a car with reckless drivers and you got a recipe for a panic attack.

"Look, we didn't know that and we didn't know that would happen. We're really sorry."

"Oh don't tell that to _me._ You owe Mike an apology...you're lucky he's alive to actually hear it. You two literally scared him to death and there _will _be dire consequences for the both of you."

"Yes sir," the two said in unison, feeling like they were eight year olds getting in trouble with the principal.

"Glad we understand. I expect a full apology to Mike when he returns to the firm, whether it be today or five days from now. Louis, get these maggots out of my sight." Thankfully, they had taken separate cars. He didn't even stay to see the three off, not caring about them at all. Mike needed to be at the hospital; that was the thing he cared about right now. When he got back inside, he saw Mike and how peaceful he looked in his sleep. He hated that he'd have to wake him up. Placing a hand on the kid's arm, he shook it gently, calling out his name. "Mike, wake up."

The kid groaned, rolling over to face the back of the sofa. "Five more minutes," he murmured.

Harvey scoffed as he tried again. "Come on kid or I'm leaving you behind."

Sighing, the young associate rolled back to face the older lawyer and blearily opened his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Come on sleeping beauty, up and at 'em." He helped Mike sit up and then pulled the man to his feet.

"Geez Harvey," Mike hissed, placing a hand on his throbbing chest. "Be a bit more gentle next time." Though he did mean that in a joking way; Harvey had saved his life and he'd be forever grateful for that.

Rolling his eyes but smiled. "I'll call you back, Bill," he said to Mr. Prescott. "And I'll have my secretary send your financials this afternoon."

"Of course Harvey, whenever you're ready; take care of your boy."

Bobbing his head, Harvey led Mike out the door and to their car. Once they got in, they just sat there quietly. Mike frowned and looked at Harvey in confusion.

"Why aren't you starting the car?"

"Are you gonna be okay? With being in here, I mean."

Mike felt his face redden with embarrassment as he looked down at his hands. "Yeah."

"You sure? Cause I don't want you having another attack." _I don't think I'd be able to handle it._

"Yeah...it's different...with you."

Harvey's forehead creased. "Different with me," he echoed. "How so?"

Mike kept his gaze down, not wanting to look his boss in the eyes.

"Mike."

"I don't know, I guess it just is."

"Kid, look at me."

Mike hesitated for a moment but finally looked up at Harvey with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Mike, you had a perfect explanation for what happened. It's not your fault...and I'm not gonna judge you...I promise."

Mike chuckled. "That sounds weird coming from you."

Harvey scrunched up his face, starting the engine and driving _slowly_ towards the hospital. "Yeah, you said it...but seriously are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright." Harvey was skeptical, but if Mike said he was okay, he'd let it go...for now. The ride was silent except for the small pained grunts Mike elicited every time the car hit a bump...and there were a lot.

"We're almost there, kid; how're you holding up?"

"I'm g-good. Hey Harvey?"

The senior partner already knew what was coming up. "Your welcome."

Mike gave Harvey a relieved smile before looking out the window. Besides being in a death trap, having horrible flashbacks and nearly dying, it had been an okay day. And best of all, knowing Kyle and Greg had gotten and would continue to get their asses handed to them made Harvey feel a little bit happier. Kyle and Greg getting in trouble was always a sight to see.

**FIN**

** Woo! I had fun writing that story! Hope you liked it! REVIEWS+PROMPTS!**

** Next chapter is for: Sig Saeur!**

** PS: I also will be uploading the next chapter of Buried Alive within the next two days! Stay tuned!**


	7. Night at the Museum

**Night at the Museum**

_**Hi again! Thanks so much for the prompts and reviews. Originally you had til August 11th to get in prompts, but I've decided to extend it to the 18th! So keep up the prompts! **_

_**Chapter Info: For Sig Sauer: I've got two ideas. One involves a truck... Pretty self-explanatory. But have you ever gone to a museum before and they had those old muskets, the ones that shot lead balls instead of bullets? They usually didn't kill people, but they were pretty painful. Mike doesn't have to shoot himself with it, someone else can do it for him. Thank you.**_** I decided to go with the musket story. Enjoy!**

"Harvey, you do know it's a bad idea coming to the museum at night? Haven't you ever seen that movie?"

"Mike, I don't watch kiddy movies like that; I'm an actual man unlike you who is-"

"A little girl, right."

"Look at that, you're learning."

Mike snorted as he and Harvey bounded up the stairs of the Metropolitan Museum of Art to meet their client inside. Mr. Clint Martinez owned the museum and the city of New York was threatening to shut it down, because it wasn't getting enough business, the exhibits weren't attracting enough and it was a waste of space.

"Clint," Harvey flashed his infamous 'Harvey Specter' smile.

"Harvey!" A man in his forties came from behind the admissions desk, heading towards them with a wide grin on his face. "Glad you could make it. And whose this?"

"This is my new associate, Mike Ross. Mike, Clint Martinez."

Mike and Clint shook hands before the client spoke again. "So, how about a short tour; I'll show you my most prized exhibits."

"Of course," Harvey said. "Anything that will get the court to rule in your favor."

"Excellent! If you'll just follow me."

They walked around the museum, Clint giving them short summaries of some of the exhibits he had. It had been nearly a half hour when they reached the gun exhibit.

"And out of all the displays that I have, _this_ is the one I live for."

All types of guns; old, new, big, small were displayed throughout the entire floor. Harvey was actually amazed as was Mike and they could tell why the man liked it so much. "My personal favorite it the musket. The colonial guns were skinny and the musket balls were small, but they could take off a limb just like that."

Clint unlocked and opened the glass, pulling out the musket rifle along with an iron ball.

"Would you like to know how to load it?"

Before Harvey could answer, his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller I.D with a grimace on his face. "Excuse me Clint, I have to take this. But show Mike; he's always eager to learn new things." With that he walked down the hall and turned the corner, leaving Mike stuck without an escape.

"So, Mike, do you like guns?"

"Umm, yeah, they're pretty cool."

"Well the ones they used in the war, they were much better." He started loading the gun. "The musket ball I'm using is a .648 caliber lead ball. Now, these ones don't penetrate, but when it meets flesh, they hurt like hell...maybe even break a few bones."

Mike chuckled nervously. "You're not planning on shooting that are you?

"Why not, kid? You learn by-" All of sudden the gun went off, propelling Mr. Martinez back and the ball heading straight towards Mike.

_Son of bitch!_ And before he could move, he felt like he was being punched by an iron-clad fist. So much pain from one little thing; the wind was knocked out off his lungs and before he knew it, he was on the floor and gasping for air. He couldn't breathe; black and white spots started to appear in his vision. Clutching his ribs, he prayed that Harvey heard the shot...and that he was curious enough to come check. If he didn't and Clint didn't get out of his stupor to go get help, he was screwed. Or more like dead.

~+SUITS+~

"Jessica, I'm the best closer in New York City; I'm pretty sure-"

_BLAM!_

Harvey looked up with a frown. _What the hell was that?_

_ "Harvey?"_

_ It sounded like a gun._ Harvey's heart pounded against his chest in fear. "Jessica, I need to call you back."

"Harvey-" But the lawyer hung up and pocketed the cellphone. Clint said he was gonna demonstrate that musket, but in his gut, he knew something went seriously wrong. And when he turned the corner, all his blood drained to his feet. Mike was curled up on the floor, gasping for air while Clint was frozen in shock, the musket pointed out and smoke curling into the air from the muzzle. His client had _shot_ Mike! Though he tried not to show concern, he ran over to the kid and knelt down.

"Mike! Mike, are you okay?" But all he got was a choked wheeze. And then he remembered something from history in college. Musket balls rarely ever penetrated unless they were the really heavy ones...and god he prayed that Clint didn't use a big one. Thankfully, when he rolled Mike back a little, the lead ball was on the floor and there was no blood...however, that didn't mean there wasn't any internal damage. Angrily, he stood up straight and stormed over to their client, ripping the musket out of his trembling hands and tossing it to the side.

"What the hell is your problem? You shot my associate!"

"Ha-Harvey, I don't know what happened! It just went off, I-"

"Don't bother explaining yourself, Clint," Harvey growled angrily before going back over to the kid, getting on his knees beside him.

"Mike! Kid, can you hear me?"

"H-Har...can't b-breathe...h-help!" God, his whole front hurt. His ribs were burning and he swore that when the lead ball hit his body, he could hear a crack...a _loud_ one. Even worse, he could. Not. Breathe. The wind had been knocked out of his lungs and he was starting to get extremely lightheaded. He felt himself being lifted up into a sitting position, but all he wanted was to breathe!

Harvey was about ready to panic; Mike was pale and his lips were turning dangerously blue. He was losing oxygen fast. He could see tears in the man's wide eyes and he wracked his brain for something to do...and only one thought came to him.

"Do you need me to call the ambulance?" Mr. Martinez breathed worriedly.

"No. Mike, listen to me; don't try and breathe fast." He placed his hand on the middle of Mike's back, rubbing small circles. "I want you to copy me; copy my breathing."

"I...I can't...h-hurts t-too...much. F-Fuck...it hurts...s-so...much."

"I know it does kid, but you have to calm your breathing down, because I am _not_ kissing you if you stop breathing." Though he didn't mean that one bit; if Mike stopped breathing, he was gonna give it his all and save his little brother's life. He was not dying today. "Now copy my breathing."

Nodding weakly, Mike tried and failed, in too much of a panic. Harvey cursed under his breath, trying not to listen to Mike's choked wheezes, getting shallower by the second. Gently, he pulled the man closer so that Mike's head was resting on his chest. "Okay..._listen_ to my breathing." He felt Mike nod his head and he made his breaths exaggerated so the kid could hear them.

Mike closed his eyes and listened as close as he could. Pretty soon, he began breathing deeply and they finally matched those of his mentor. Immediately, all his energy drained and he leaned against Harvey's body. The older lawyer nearly tipped back, but balanced his body so that he was cradling the kid a bit more. "You're alright, kid; just keep breathing."

Mike coughed, breathing in shakily and starting to get tired. He really wanted to sleep.

"Hey." Harvey tapped Mike's face. "Eyes open; you can rest when we're in the car."

"O-Ok-kay."

"Can you get up on your own?"

"Y-Yeah, I think...I think so."

Mike pulled away and he shakily pushed himself up into a uneven standing position.

"You good?" Harvey asked, still a bit worried.

"Mmhmm...I'm gonna go...I'm gonna go wait in the c-car." With that, Mike kept a steady hand against the wall and disappeared around the corner. Harvey didn't want to let him be alone for too long, worried the kid might fall back onto the floor, so he decided to make this quick.

"Harvey, I swear I didn't-"

The lawyer put a hand up to stop the man in his sentence. "I don't wanna hear it, Clint. I'm sure it was an accident, but it's Mike's decision if he wants to sue."

"S-Sue? What are you talking about?"

"He was injured...with your products. And I'm telling you now, you better get a good lawyer, because if he _does_ decide to press charges, I _will_ be the one representing him." With that, Harvey turned around, having said his speech.

"Wait! Harvey, what about the museum? Harvey!"

But he was gone. When he got outside, Mike was sitting down on the steps, breathing heavily. Harvey could tell the kid was in a lot of pain; he wasn't surprised though, there were probably a few cracked or broken ribs not to mention some bitching bruises. He put a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder, startling the kid a little.

"Easy, Mike, it's just me."

"Oh...Harvey...can we go back to the firm now? Or home maybe?"

"We're not going anywhere but the hospital."

"N-No; Harvey I'm fine I-"

"You're going and that's final. Now get up."

Groaning and clutching his ribs, Mike grabbed the rail and pulled himself up. Harvey kept close in case his associate was about to tip over. But soon, they made it to the black town car and got into the back.

"Ray, bring us to the hospital."

"Right away, sir." The car pulled out into the nearly vacant street and bound for NY Presbyterian. The whole way, every time they hit a pothole or even the slightest bump, Mike would moan or whimper in sheer pain, though he tried not to let it show. Harvey pursed his lips in sadness as he kept giving the kid sideways glances.

"You doin' okay kid?"

"L-let me...let me get back to y-you on that in a f-few hours."

Harvey smirked. "We're almost there, Mike. Just hang on for a little bit longer." Just hopefully all theses bumps weren't doing any inside damage to his associate. For all he knew, the kid could be dying...and he couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't._

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced the waiting room, in worry, though he tried not to show it. When they'd gotten out of the car and headed for the doors, Mike suddenly collapsed onto the ground, scaring the shit out of Harvey. Until then, he noticed how pale and sick looking the kid looked. Frantically, he bolted into the hospital, shouting for help and in the blink of an eye, a crowd of nurses rushed outside with a gurney and then wheeled his _unconscious_ associate back inside. Harvey had tried to follow, but he was held back- much to his discretion- and forced to wait. In the meantime, he had called Donna; at first the woman was pissed that he'd woken her up, but when he told her that Mike was injured, she put sleep aside and said she'd be at the hospital in ten minutes. Now he was just waiting...something he hated to do. Sighing in frustration, Harvey looked around the room; it was surprisingly empty except for a couple holding hands, the woman crying into the man's shoulder. He felt bad for them and whomever they were mourning for. He prayed that that wouldn't have to be him and Donna. Mike couldn't die; it was just a couple cracked ribs and some extensive bruising, right? Nothing bad was gonna happen, right? Harvey sighed tiredly; being at the hospital at quarter to one in the morning was not really the way he had planned his night. Wiping a weary hand down his face, he dropped into a nearby chair, flicking his gaze towards the doors where Donna would be coming through, to the door where Mike's doctor was going to show himself. He closed his eyes for a brief second before he heard a familiar voice in front of him.

"Harvey."

_Donna._ He blinked open his eyes and saw the woman standing in his vision. Her face was void of her usual makeup, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was dressed in some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. All signs of being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Harvey, did you hear anything yet?" The red-head spoke in a distressed tone.

"No; I've been sitting here for the past half-hour. Nothing yet."

Donna sighed, taking her purse off her shoulder and collapsing onto a chair next to Harvey. She could tell he was worried, yet he tried not to let it be seen. "Mike will be okay; he's a strong kid."

"Yeah." _Yeah, I know he is._

They waited for at least another twenty minutes before Harvey's name was called.

"Harvey Specter," the doctor, known as Derek Morris, said as Harvey went up to him. "You're here for Mike Ross?"

"Yeah...how is he?"

"He's doing fine...actually better than fine."

"Really?" Donna said in surprise.

"But he passed out," Harvey frowned. It seemed so bad earlier.

"He regained consciousness a few minutes after we left you. And I wouldn't blame him, the pain was probably too much; his bruises are pretty horrible. That one musket ball created some damage."

"Like what?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Well, besides the bruising, we took an X-ray and there area a three cracked ribs as well as two broken ones. Luckily, there was nothing else internal that was hit. Unfortunately, you cannot simply_ fix_ a broken rib; they usually take a couple months to actually heal. So there will be lots of bed rest and medications. I'm prescribing him some over-the-counter medications that will need to be picked up," Dr. Morris looked down at his clipboard, taking out a pen and scribbling some things down. "Such as Naproxen; this will help decrease the pain and the swelling. I will also prescribe Acetaminophen for only if the pain gets worse or he starts to develop a fever. I also recommend that he stay with someone for a few days, just to make sure that there will be no complications or things that he won't be able to handle on his own."

"That'll be me," Harvey said without hesitation. Donna smirked. _She knew he cared for the pup._ "Perfect; here are some at home care instructions that should be followed as well as the prescription."

Harvey took the things, quickly skimming them before looking back up. "When can he leave?"

"Right now, actually. He's down the hall to the right in the recovery room. Just stop by the nurse's station on your way out to sign the discharge papers."

"Alright, thanks."

"You need anything else, just call." With that, Dr. Morris glanced down at his pager and excused himself.

Harvey inhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes.

"See, I told you he'd be fine."

Harvey rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You want me to stay?"

"You don't have to; I got the pup taken care of."

Donna smiled tiredly while placing a gentle hand on Harvey's bicep. "Alright. Keep me updated."

"You know I will."

Donna turned around, heading for the exit while Harvey followed Dr. Morris' directions and found the large room. There were a couple of other patients resting in the room, others awake with family members beside them. Scanning the area, he finally found his associate near the end of the room. And he looked in pain. He frowned and went over, stopping at the end of the kid's bed. Mike looked like he was constipated; his face was scrunched up, his breaths were short, and his hand was gently clutching his injured side. What was worse, though, were the bruises. The nurses had taken Mike's shirt off and he could see that Dr. Morris wasn't kidding about how bad they were. How could something so small create a huge bruise like that? Nearly most of Mike's upper torso was cloaked in black, yellow, purple, and blue contusions.

"Damn kid, you never do things half-way do you?"

Instantaneously, Mike's eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up as he recognized the voice.

"Har- ah! Bad idea, bad idea."

"Lay back down before you hurt yourself even more, genius."

Mike obeyed without argument, settling back against the pillows and taking some deep breaths.

"God, it hurts so much."

"They didn't give you pain meds?" Harvey said, his anger building. _What kind of doctors don't give their patients pain medications when they are clearly _in pain_._

"N-No...they...they wanted t-to...told them no."

"And why is that? How idiotic do you have to be or do you have a fetish for pain?"

Mike chuckled, but stopped short when it jarred his injuries. "They make...make me loopy. Need to be...focused f-for work when we go...go back to the office."

"You must be high to think you're going back to work, kid."

Mike frowned. "What? Why?"

"Umm, because your broke ribs. The doctor said you need to rest. Now, I'm gonna get the nurse to give you some of your beloved drugs and then you're going to sleep like a baby, got it?"

Mike groaned. "Geez, your always so bossy." He closed his eyes. "But you _are_ the boss."

"Good. Now lay here and be a good puppy."

Five minutes later, Harvey was wheeling a loopy Mike outside and to the car.

"How're you doing, kid?"

"Awesome."

Harvey smirked as he helped Mike into the car. Within seconds, Ray drove away from the hospital and towards the nearest pharmacy. While Harvey was looking over the papers Dr. Morris gave him, Mike was staring into oblivion, a dazed smile on his face. He felt so. Damn. Good right now. He was _glad_ Harvey made him take the medication.

"Hey, Harv?"

The older lawyer looked up as the car pulled to the side of the rode at the pharmacy."

"What kid?"

"I love you, man. You are so...cool." Mike slapped the older man's arm playfully.

Harvey rolled his eyes and folded the instruction paper, tucking it in his suit while unbuckling with the prescription slip in hand. "Stay here, I'll be right back...and don't chew on the seats." With that, Harvey opened the door and went inside the shop. He was in and out in three minutes; getting back in the car, he tossed the pills to Mike.

"Here are your candies." But when he got no response, he frowned and looked over at his associate. The kid was out cold against the window, his breath fogging up the glass. Harvey sighed; now he was gonna have to carry the kid inside. He prayed it wouldn't come to that...but at least Mike wasn't in pain anymore. That's what mattered.

~+SUITS+~

"Mike...Mike, wake up." Harvey shook his associate's shoulder, but nothing happened. "Geez kid, lightweight, much?" No response. _Great, now he really _was_ gonna have to pick him up._ Well, he guessed it was his fault since he made Mike take the drugs before they left. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand down his face.

"Do you need help with him, sir?" Ray said, a small smile on his face.

Harvey chuckled. "I know it's not in your job description, but yes."

The two got out and maneuvered Mike from the seat before hanging each arm around their shoulders. They dragged Mike into the elevator and then down the hall to Harvey's condo.

"I got it from here, Ray," Harvey said, fishing the keys out of his pocket.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yeah...and take the rest of the day off; I don't think I'll be going to work tomorrow...or today." _Whatever the hell it was._

"Alright." The driver helped Harvey take hold of Mike before disappearing back into the glass elevator. Now it was all Harvey.

"Okay kid, take it easy on the burgers," he joked. Actually, he was surprised on how light Mike was. It was pretty disturbing. He wondered if his associate ate at all. Pushing that concern back for a later date, he hitched Mike higher up onto his hip while opening the door and heading inside, shutting the door with his foot. And after a few grumbles and muffled swears, Mike was in the guest bed, looking younger than ever. Harvey exhaled before slipping off Mike's shoes, moving the kid's legs under the covers and then bringing the blanket up to his shoulders.

"God, the things I do for you kid." Running his fingers through his hair, Harvey left the room, heading for the alcohol cabinet. After pouring himself a glass of scotch, he downed the burning liquid in one gulp. Two in the morning and he was drinking...but, god, he needed that. He had a few more glasses before he went to his couch and stretched out on it, flicking the TV onto a football game. He wanted to sleep, he desperately did, but he had to give Mike the pills in five hours so he couldn't close his eyes now. But having four cups of scotch added to exhaustion was recipe for passing out. And no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, he lost the battle with unconsciousness and fell into a deep state of sleep.

He wasn't exactly sure what had woken him up, whether it was the sun shining through the windows, his uncomfortable position on the couch or the alarm that he could hear all the way from his room, but he knew that something was wrong. Wiping his eyes and sitting up, Harvey looked at his watch. _0700am._ And as he was trying to remember what he was supposed to do, he heard a pained groan come from the guest room...then it all came back to him.

"Shit." He jumped from the couch and ran to where Mike was. What he saw made him mentally slap himself. Mike face was covered in a thin layer of sweat while it was creased in pain. One hand grasped his ribs while the other was grabbing the blanket so vise-like that his knuckles were white. It was obvious to see that the drugs have worn off.

"Dammit...just hang on kid." He quickly went into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of acetaminophen, filling a glass with water and rushing back into the room. He placed them both down on the nightstand; now was the task of waking the kid up.

"Mike," he placed a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Mike, wake up."

His associate whimpered, but finally his eyes peeled open, staring painfully at his boss.

"H-Harvey? Oh god...why does it hurt so much?"

"You haven't taken your pills yet." _Because I forgot to give them to you._ He felt so bad for causing Mike to be in pain. "I'm gonna help you sit up and this'll all be over soon once you take them, okay?"

"Mm hmm," Mike grimaced. Harvey slowly helped Mike into a sitting position before taking two pills out of the bottle and handing them and the water to his associate. Mike took them quickly, swallowing them both and washing them down with the liquid. Once he was done, he passed the cup back to Harvey and laid back down. "St-Still hurts."

"Just wait, kid. The pain isn't gonna stop as soon as they reach your stomach. Give it a minute."

Mike clenched his eyes shut, as his ribs and bruises pulsed angrily. In a few minutes, Mike's quick, labored breathing started to get deeper and slower. The pain lines began receding and the grip on the pillow relaxed.

Harvey smirked. "Better?"  
Mike sighed in content. "Much."

"Good; get some sleep. It's bed rest for the next week. I'll tell Jessica."

"W-What about the museum and Clint?"

"We'll talk about it later, kid."

"Okay."

Harvey smiled and turned to leave when he felt a weak grip on his wrist.

"Thanks Harvey."

"I just gave you pills; nothing special."

Mike rolled his eyes with a tired smile. "Harvey-"

"Yeah, I know what you meant...your welcome."

Letting go of the man's wrist, Mike settled into the pillows and was out within seconds.

_Typical._ Harvey made sure no light would get through the shades before heading for the door. After shutting it quietly, he thought about it; this is what it felt like to be a big brother taking care of his little brother...and though he'd never admit it, he kind of liked it. Again, he'd never admit to that because people knew he "didn't care." And Mike would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

**FIN**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEWS + PROMPTS. Also, I'm not sure how much information about the muskets/musket ball and the injuries are correct. Hopefully they're as accurate as they can be :) **

**Next story is for: ****SuitsAddict333 **


	8. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

_**Chapter info: For **__**SuitsAddict333: I would like to maybe see something where Mike has a mental breakdown from stress (from his job, or money problems- whatever is stressing him out- Hey! You can have a gang be trying to kill him or something :P) and then the good old Harvey coming along and fixing everything while, of course, denying he cares. **_**Warning: mentions of rape and suicide.**

**Hope you like it!**

It was late when Mike got out of work- almost two in the morning to be exact- but when wasn't it when he was working for Harvey? He tightened his jacket around himself as a breeze nearly knocked him over. Groaning, pissed that he was gonna have to ride home in this weather, he jumped onto his bike and pedaled as fast as he could so at least he could get a couple hours of shut-eye. Within fifteen minutes, Mike reached his building; he hopped off the bike and headed for the door, digging out his keys.

"Hey kid!" Someone yelled from nearby. Mike fumbled with the lock, breathing hard. He didn't want to get involved with anyone around here.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Someone touched his shoulder and roughly turned him around.

"What do you want?" He said, trying to stay calm. The guy with a hand on his shoulder was tall and muscular while there were several other guys looking just as intimidating.

"You wouldn't happen to know...wait a minute. Matt, show me the pic T sent you."

A phone was passed to- what Mike assumed was the leader- and it was held up. The leader squinted at the phone and then at him. Mike was getting frantic; what the hell was going on? Suddenly, the man grinned like a Cheshire cat, sending shivers down Mike's spine. "Well, this makes our job a whole lot easier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Boys, bring him into that alley; have some fun...but not too much."

It was complete blur, but Mike felt himself being dragged away from the door and behind his building. Before he knew it, he was being punched and kicked and spit on. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see and everything was aching so bad. He tried to block it out, praying that this beating would be over soon.

"Alright, that's enough. We gotta save some for tomorrow." Mike barely heard the man's voice since he was on the verge of passing out his entire body was pulsing in agony...though he had to admit they were pretty smart not to hit him above the neck. He felt his hair get bunched up in a fist and his head was lifted off the ground. He flinched violently when he felt a warm breath in his ear, lips practically kissing him.

"We'll be back for more tomorrow...Mike." The lawyer's eyes went wide in fear. _How did he know my name?_ He was carelessly thrown back onto the ground while someone got one more kick in.

"Marcus! I said that's enough."

Mike curled in on himself and waited for the voices and footsteps to disappear. And when they did, he let the tears fall. What the hell just happened?

~+SUITS+~

He must have lost consciousness, because when he opened his eyes, he was still on the ground. The sun seemed to be up and he wondered how long he had been outside. Shivering violently, Mike levered himself onto unsteady legs and leaned against the brick wall.

"Ugh." He wrapped his hand against his aching stomach before blinking rapidly to focus his vision. Suddenly, a shrill noise broke into his pounding head. _Phone, __phone. Where's my phone?_Wincing, he searched around for his messenger bag and finally found it in the dumpster. He was thankful the gang hadn't stolen it, because Harvey would have his ass if he lost all those files he had in there.

"H-Hello?"

_"__Where the hell are you? It's almost ten o'clock."_

Harvey sounded pissed. "What? It...it is?"

_"Are you drunk? I swear to god if you are, don't bother coming in...ever again."_

"Harvey m'not drunk." No, he felt like he just went a round with mike Tyson...six of them.

_"Then get your ass in here. You have ten minutes."_

Before Mike could complain, he heard a click and the dial tone. Groaning in discomfort, Mike hobbled up to his apartment and into the bathroom. Once he took a five minute shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. Disgusting bruises were already starting to form and even the slightest movement hurt like a bitch. He prayed he could hide it from everyone at the firm; he didn't want to answer any questions. By the time he got the building, Harvey was already heading to the town car. Mike hastily locked his bike to the rack and caught up to him.

"Surprised you bothered to show up."

"Well-"

"I don't want to hear it; go inside, you're being punished."

"What?"

"I'm sure Louis has something for you to do."

As Mike began to reply, Harvey got into the car and shut the door in his face. Mike watched it drive off with a groan. The crappy pain pills he took before he left his place were already starting to wear off and he needed more...unfortunately, he had used the last three and his extra ones were in his desk. He was gonna have to make the treacherous journey upstairs. _God, just kill me now._

The rest of the day went by so slowly. Louis dumped a pile of briefs for him to proof and he was taking longer than normal due to the drugs making him drowsy and, at times, unable to focus on something besides the pain. The words would spin and twist and he found it sickening.

"Are you okay?" Someone said worriedly.

He lifted his pounding head and looked up to see Rachel standing over him with a frown on her face. "What's the matter with you, you look like you've been hit by a car."

_Close enough, Rachel. _"I'm fine, I just have a headache."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...what are you doing over here anyways?"

"Harvey's back and he's pissed. He's been here for thirty minutes and he's been trying to call you."

"Really?" He glanced down at his cell and saw that it was flashing with five missed calls. _Why hadn't he noticed that?_

"Um...alright, thanks." He shakily pushed himself up and fought off the wave of nausea, ignoring the funny look the brunette gave him before hurrying off to Harvey's office. Taking a deep breath once he reached the door, Mike stepped in, waiting for the lecture.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls? I know you like to sulk, but now's not the time."

Mike rubbed his forehead tiredly. "What do you need?"

"I need you to be done with Louis' crap and start on my more important things."

"I thought you didn't need my help?"

"Changed my mind; and stop asking questions." Harvey got up from his chair with a folder and went over to his associate. "Here. Get this done by one." He slammed the folder on the young lawyer's chest and Mike couldn't help but gasp.

Harvey frowned. "What's the matter with you."

Mike took a deep breath. The bruises on his chest were the worse and he was surprised none of his bones were broken. "N-Nothing." And before Harvey could open his mouth, Mike hurried past Donna and out of the room.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I have no idea." The older man felt worrying niggling at his gut, but he had more important things to do at the moment. "I'm sure it's nothing." Too bad he was dead wrong.

Instead of heading for the associate farm, Mike made a beeline for the men's bathroom, placing the file on top of the sink and then collapsing over a toilet. The pain hurt so much and he felt sick to his stomach; he just wanted to get this day over with and then go home, take a bunch of pain pills and go to bed. Little did he know that was never gonna happen.

Thirteen hours later, as Mike was riding home-painfully I might add- all he could focus on was how he was gonna feel when he slept. He was almost there; he could see the outlines of his apartment. Everything would be better, tomorrow, everything-

He was suddenly knocked off his bike and he skid on the tar. Moaning, Mike looked up and saw the same people who beat him yesterday. "W-What the fuck do you guys want?"

"It's not what _we_ want. It's what your buddy _Trevor_ wants."

Mike's heart skipped a beat. That name brought up memories. Horrible ones. "T-Trevor?"

"Yeah...he paid us to beat you up and then some other stuff we'd just surprise you with."

"Other stuff?" Before Mike could get off the ground, two men tightly grabbed him forearms and dragged him back to that dreadful alley. "No...no please."

"Beg all you want; it's not gonna stop us from doing what we're doing."

They roughed Mike up a bit before they really started pounding. Mike prayed he'd lose consciousness, but the gang made sure he wouldn't.

"Nah, ah, ah. Not before the real fun begins, Mikey."

Mike coughed, blood dripping from his split lip when he hit his face on the ground; his vision was blurry from the pain...but still, they managed to not touch his face. He tried crawling away, but his ankle was roughly grabbed and pulled back to the group. All of a sudden, through his haze, he felt hands touching his legs and his belt. He was praying that whatever was happening was not what he thought it was.

"Have _you_ ever been fucked Mike?"

"N-No, please," he rasped, struggling weakly. "Please don't." But they didn't listen and pretty soon, his pants were down at his ankles. Fingers brushed up his thighs and he heard a couple zippers unzip.

"N-No," he sobbed.

"It'll be okay, kid. This'll be fun."

He was rolled onto his stomach and both arms along with his head were pinned down beside him. His breath quickened and he squirmed under the grips. "Please don't do this!" He cried. This was happening; this was really happening. Never in his twenty seven years in New York had this ever happened to him...and now it was. He shivered against the cold and fear when his boxers were pulled down. Tears trickled down his dirt covered face as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain...the violation.

"Here we go," the gang leader chuckled.

Before he knew what was going on, he was being released and he could hear cop sirens nearby.

"Shit, it's the cops!" The gang made a break for it, but not before the leader whispered into Mike's ear.

"Next time, we're gonna kill you."

The young associate was unable to breathe, but as the footsteps faded, he used the last ounce of dignity to pull his pants back up. _He had almost been _raped_; he could've been fucking _raped_._

"Oh g-god." He weakly stood up and quickly stumbled up to his apartment. Once he locked the door with shaky fingers, he slid against the wall and cried himself to sleep. Besides his parent's accident and his Grammy's death, this was by far the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

~+SUITS+~

He was a walking corpse; he hadn't gotten any good sleep due to passing out on the floor and having nightmares. He didn't bother riding his bike, because he was in too much pain to even see straight. In the taxi, in the lobby, in the elevator and then on his floor, people gave him strange and concerned looks. He knew how bad he looked, but right now he didn't give a shit...he didn't even care if Harvey gave him a lecture. The droning voice might actually put him to sleep and then he could relax. He felt a hand suddenly touch his shoulder and he jumped nearly three feet into the air.

"Mike!" Red, flashed into his vision. Donna. "Mike, it's just me, kid."

Chuckling nervously, Mike ran a hand through his hair. He was by her desk and she seemed frightened. "You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night."

The secretary seemed skeptical, but kept her mouth closed. Something else was up with the kid; he looked like death warmed over and her eagle eyes showed her that Mike's clothes seemed to look baggy on him. "Come here." She gently wrapped her fingers around Mike's arm- and he tried not to grimace in pain- and brought the associate into Harvey's empty office, helping him down on the couch.

"Where's Harvey?" He asked, watching her go to his desk.

"Meeting; you do realize you were over two hours late again, right?"

"N-No, I...I was..." _Had he really? Dammit Mike._

"Why didn't he call?" And then he remembered something; his phone had been damaged beyond use in the attack.

"He tried once and then didn't bother after that." Donna pulled out a blanket and strolled over to the pup. "You're really pushing things with him, kid; what's the matter with you? Lay down."

Mike hesitated for a moment before cooperating, resting his head on a pillow while Donna lay the covers on top of him. He was definitely not telling her about the gang or what happened last night because she would freak and then tell Harvey and then it would be a huge mess. He could handle this on his own...maybe. "I don't know...I'm just not feeling so well lately. Maybe it's the flu." He closed his eyes and felt a gentle hand touch rest on his forehead which he leaned into.

"Hmm, you do feel a little warm; just get some rest and maybe you'll feel better."

He was already drifting off. "Maybe. W-What about Harvey? S'gonna be pissed when he sees me in here like this."

"You let me worry about him, you just sleep."

"'Kay." With that, he fell back into the world of unconsciousness.

Donna watched with a sad face as Mike fell asleep in an instant. Whatever was wrong with the pup, it was way more complicated than the flu; and for once, she couldn't figure it out. "What's going on with you, huh?" She ran her fingers through his blonde curls before she closed the shades and left for her desk. About half an hour later, the older lawyer came down the hall, looking like the meeting went fairly well. The smirk on his face disappeared, though, when he noticed his office was darker than normal and someone was laying on his couch. _Mike._

"What the hell is Mike doing _sleeping_ on my couch?"

Donna looked up. "Harvey, something's not right with him. He jumped to the ceiling when I tapped his shoulder and have you looked at him lately? He must've lost twenty pounds in the past three days."

Harvey had to admit, Mike hadn't been acting or looking like himself lately. "I'll talk to him."

"No you won't; he hasn't slept in- from what I can tell- days. He needs the rest, Harvey."

"Fine," he grumbled as he quietly went into his office and stood near Mike to get a good look. The kid looked peaceful- right now- and maybe Donna was right; the dark circles under the man's eyes didn't look good. Sighing inwardly, he made his way over to the far table, flicked on the lamp and sat down with the files. Until Mike woke up, he would have to do them himself. He was only ten minutes in when he heard soft whimpers and groans coming from the couch. Looking up, he immediately saw distress on his associate's face. Harvey frowned and stood up, walking over and wondering what he should do.

"Mike?"

"P-please...pl-please don't."

_Nightmare._ "Mike, wake up."

"Don't...don't do that! Ah!" Tears started flowing from underneath of the man's twitching eyelids. His breathing became erratic and Harvey knew it was time to wake him up.

"Mike," he placed his hand on the kid's shoulder and shook it. "Mike, wake up."

"St-stop...I'm begging you, stop..."

Harvey pursed his lips in sadness at the pup's broken voice. "Mike!"

All of sudden, Mike gasped and shot up from the couch. His eyes were wide with pure fear and he couldn't get his breathing under control.

"Mike, take it easy!" The older lawyer rested both hands on his little brother's shoulders and the reaction he got was something he was not expecting.

"D-Don't touch me...l-leave me alone!" He was beyond terrified right now; the nightmares were getting worse. In this one he actually got...raped. It was the most horrible, most painful thing he ever experienced; and even though it was just a dream, he could still feel the hands on his body, being held down and touched. He could still feel the draft on his legs when his pants were down at his ankles and he could still feel when the leader pen-

"Mike! Snap out of it!"

He looked at his boss in confusion and fear before jumping up and running out of the office. He couldn't do this anymore. He knew that if he went home tonight, he would die in the most painful way...it was better to just do it the easier way. Pills. Suicide. Harvey contemplated on whether to go after the kid, but just figured he needed time to cool off. _If it really gets bad after an hour, he'd go talk to him._

Mike barged into the guys bathroom, his breaths coming out in wheezes and his vision blurring. All he could think about were those guys. How they were so close to...to _raping_ him, how they really did in his nightmare; what if they'd succeeded? He was gonna have to deal with this for who knows how long. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Mike shakily pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills his doctor prescribed him a few months ago after his Grammy's death. He looked in the mirror, chest heaving; he looked like shit. His face was clammy and pale, his eyes were lined with dark circles due to lack of sleep and his clothes were literally _wearing _him. He couldn't deal with this anymore; if the gang didn't kill him, his mental and physical health would. Pouring a handful of pills into his trembling hand, Mike closed his eyes and prayed; prayed that whoever found him dead on the floor found him quick so he wouldn't stick up the joint. _I'm sorry Harvey._

"Mike?" A familiar voice spoke worriedly. He clenched the pills to hide them while keeping the almost empty bottle out of sight. He looked into the mirror and saw Rachel standing besides him. Trying to look normal, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"What are you doing in here?" He said not so nicely.

The brunette frowned. "It's the ladies bathroom. I should be asking _you_ that."

Mike turned around and saw that there were no urinals. _Shit. He did it again._ He looked at Rachel and smiled weakly. "Sorry." He expected her to roll her eyes and say something back, but she just stood there, looking suspicious. "What's in your hand?" She questioned suddenly.

"What? Nothing."

"Mike."

"Rachel, I swear. There's no-" but due to his pounding headache and aching limbs, he wasn't able to pull away when Rachel spotted and snatched the bottle from his fingers. She scanned the label and then her eyes trailed to Mike's fist. Her eyes went wide.

"Mike were you...were you doing what I think you were doing? Please tell me you weren't." Her voice shook.

Silence.

"Oh god. Mike, why?" The sadness of her voice and her look made him crack. Mike dropped the pills, and his knees went weak as he dropped to the floor, body shaking with sobs. He felt gentle arms on his back and shoulders and even though they were meant to be comforting, the bruises were still tender.

"Mike?" Quickly, she got back up and locked the door even though there was barely anyone at the office.

"I can't d-do it anymore; I'm s-sorry, Rachel. I just can't d-deal with it anymore."

"Deal with what anymore?" Her heart was breaking for him.

The young lawyer sniffed as he loosed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Rachel was scared at what she was gonna see and when the shirt was finally wide open, she couldn't help but gasp. Mike's entire front was littered with ugly bruises; some looked older and others looked like they happened yesterday. She could barely breathe as her hands hovered over his body. "Shit, Mike. What...who did this?"

He shook his head. "I...I can't tell you."

"Mike, you show me this and you're about ready to kill yourself and you won't tell me why?"

Mike swallowed. He trusted no one anymore...but he had to trust the one woman he really ever loved. "It's a gang. My best...well, ex-best friend apparently hired them to beat me up." His breath hitched. "Every time I'd come home from the firm, they push me off my bike or they'd grab me before I reach the building. They'll drag me into a nearby alley and just beat me senseless...though they're pretty smart not to make any marks on my face. One time they...I was almost _raped_." He felt so embarrassed. "They got so close...and they would've succeed if they didn't hear cop sirens. Oh god, Rachel." His body trembled violently. This was a nightmare.

"How long has this been going on?" Rachel said, running her fingers through Mike's hair and trying to keep her voice calm. On the inside, she was freaking out. Never in her life would she thought this would've happened to Mike.

"About a week now."

"A week?! Mike you have to tell some- you have to tell Harvey!"

He shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "No; he doesn't care about what goes on in my personal life. He'll just tell me to deal with it on my own."

"Mike you don't really believe-"

_Ring!_

Mike gave Rachel a sad look before stiffly fishing out his cellphone. Without even looking at the caller ID, Mike answered in an emotionless tone. "Hello?"

_"Yes, is this Mike Ross?"_

He didn't recognize the voice. "Yeah, who is this?"

_"This is Officer Mark Johnson with the NYPD; I got a call from one of the neighbors saying that there was a racket inside your apartment; I went over to investigate and it seems that it's been broken into."_

"What?"

_ "Do you want me to wait here for you? We'll see if anythings missing."_

"Umm, yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes." With that, he hung up and heaved a sigh. "I have to go; my apartment's been ransacked," he said to Rachel, leaning against the wall and weakly pushing himself up into a shaky standing position.

"Mike, no. You can't; what if they get to you again."

"They won't; an officer will be there."

Rachel pursed her lips; something was still wrong about this situation. "Mike, please."

"I'm sorry...I have to." He turned his back to her and unlocked the door. Before stepping out he looked at her again. "Can you umm...can you not tell Harvey or Donna about this?"

"You know Donna's bound to find out; and when she finds out, Harvey finds out. And then they're both gonna be pissed you didn't say anything."

"I'll take my chances...just please, don't say anything."

"Fine...please be careful, Mike."

He smirked weakly. He looked really depressed; broken. It hurt Rachel to see him like that. "When am I not?" Before she knew it, Rachel was standing alone in the bathroom, her fingers crossed behind her back. No way in hell was Harvey not knowing about this; her gut was telling her something really bad was gonna happen and Mike would thank her after she saved his life.

Back at the apartment, the leader of the gang member hung up the phone with an evil smile. He turned to his group with a confirmation nod and they smiled back, chuckling even.

"The party's about to start boys; by three AM, Mike Ross will be a dead man."

~+SUITS+~

Mike hopped off his bike and leaned it against the building; he didn't even care if it got stolen. Just because Rachel stopped him today, didn't mean he wasn't gonna try again once this thing with his apartment was dealt with. The young lawyer was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice there was no police car parked anywhere. Sighing heavily, Mike trudged up the stairs and headed for his apartment. He wanted to be done with all this; he wanted to escape this nightmare. It's not like anyone would care...especially Harvey. He and Donna could go on with their lives like nothing ever happened; like he never shown up at the interview as Rick Storkin with a bunch of weed in his briefcase. When he reached his door, his heart stopped. Something was wrong with the picture; he would've thought his lights would be on and the officer would be waiting in view...but there was no one and the lights were off, leaving his apartment pitch black. Gulping and knowing it was a bad choice, he carefully stepped in, breathing hard and listening for anything unusual.

"H-Hello?"

Nothing. And then a loud clatter came from his bedroom. Heart pounding in fear, Mike began to back out until he was stopped by something tall.

"Hello, Mikey."

His eyes went wide and his blood ran cold. He knew that voice; it was the gang's leader.

"I can't believe someone as smart as you would fall for something like that. But then again, you've been a bit out of your depth for the past few days."

"Y-You're the one w-who c-called?"

"Guilty."

Mike's body trembled and without even thinking, he tried to make a run for the windows. Unfortunately, he was quickly grabbed, his arms held behind his back.

"No! Please, let me go!" He struggled in the man's grasp, but he was already weak and in pain.

"Boys! Lets get this party started."

All of a sudden, other guys appeared from his bedroom, getting closer to him with evil smiles. Mike tried to fight back by kicking, but it was pointless. Before he knew what was happening, he was being punched in the stomach and then dragged out of his apartment.

"No!" He writhed around. "Nooo!" This was it; he was gonna die tonight.

Meanwhile, Rachel was having second thoughts on whether she should tell Harvey about Mike's breakdown. What if something happened- something really bad- and she could've prevented it? But then again, what if Mike shows up later this morning and finds out she told? He'd be so pissed at her. No, she was going with her gut and her gut was telling her to talk to Harvey. Taking a deep breath, she briskly walked down the hall and to the man's office. Luckily, he was still there; god, she didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.

"Harvey."

The lawyer looked up and frowned at the urgency of her voice. "Miss Zane, what can I do for you?"

"Something's wrong with Mike."

He smirked, looking back down at his papers. "There's a lot of things wrong with him; what'd he do this time?"

"He tried to kill himself in the girls bathroom." _That got his attention._

Harvey looked up, his face suddenly pale...and worried. He shot up from his chair and came around the desk. "He what?"

"I found him in the bathroom about to take a bunch of pills. He broke down crying and said he couldn't take it anymore; he was being attacked by a gang for almost a week. He showed me...god, there were so many bruises."

Harvey grabbed his suit jacket, pulling it on hastily. "Where is he now?"

"He went home; I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. The police called and said someone broke into his place."

"But you don't believe that."

"Hell no."

Harvey wiped his face, taking a short breather. "Alright, thanks for letting me know." Without another word from either of them, Harvey rushed out of the office and to the elevators. When he reached his car- since he gave Ray the night off- he dialed 911, requesting police and an ambulance to Mike's apartment. When he was finished, he started the car and sped away from the curb while calling Mike. But all he got was voice-mail...each time, there was no answer.

"Dammit, Mike." He slammed the steering wheel and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. _If you die, kid, I'm gonna kill you. _By the time he reached Mike's apartment, Harvey was fearing he was too late...and he was pissed the emergency services hadn't gotten there yet.

"God dammit." He knew New York City was one of the least caring cities there were and maybe there was a 'mind your own business and you won't get hurt' thing going around, but this was someone's _life_; his little brother's _life_. He came to a screeching halt right in front of the entrance before removing the keys from the ignition and jumping out of the vehicle. Bursting through the doorway, he took the steps two at a time, silently praying Mike's apartment had actually been broken into. Though he'd feel bad, he'd have to make up an excuse as to why he'd shown up at the kid's door at nearly two in the morning...and he'd kill the kid for scaring him like that.

"Mike!" But his heart stopped when he reached apartment 2B and the door was wide open. "Shit." He walked in and flicked on the light; the sight that came upon him scared him even more. Mike's place was trashed. "Mike!?" He searched everywhere, but all the rooms were void of life.

Nothing. "Shit." When he heard the sirens in the distance, he sighed anxiously and he ran outside to meet them. Mike was gone and that was not good; had the gang taken him or dumped his...his body? God, he didn't even want to think about it. Once he got back outside, he sucked air through his teeth and ran his hands through his hair.

"Dammit Mike, where the hell are you?" And to make things worse, it was almost the end of summer which meant the nights were starting to get really cold. Mike wouldn't survive in this. He paced the sidewalk, trying to think of where the kid was, because things would be a lot worse if kidnapping was involved. All of a sudden, the streetlight shone in just the right spot and something caught his eye in the alleyway...a leg. _Mike._ The older lawyer ran over to a heap of trash bags and when he moved some to the side, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even in the dim light, it looked really bad; Mike's face was bruised, bloodied and swollen, both eyes almost black. One of his arms were bent abnormally as was one of his legs. Harvey lifted Mike's torn shirt and nearly puked. Rachel was right; there were so many-too many- bruises. Yellow, black, green, blue, purple; old and completely fresh. Not to mention some broken ribs were sticking out of Mike's emaciated body. He knew something was seriously wrong with his associate the past few days and he had been to much of an ass who cared about appearances to do anything about it. _Nice going, Harv._ Nervously, he reached to Mike's bruised and almost swollen neck- _the kid was fucking strangled-_ and pressed his finger on the man's cold skin. At first, he felt nothing and realized Mike could very well be dead.

"Come on, Mike. Don't do this to me." After a couple sickening seconds, he felt a very, _very_ weak pulse. Mike was on the verge of death and if the medics didn't come right now, it might be too late.

"Shit kid, shit." He fell to his knees and gently grabbed Mike out from the rubble and brought him into his lap. He couldn't even hear his associate breathing, but could feel the faint breath come from behind Mike's parted, blue-tinted lips. "Don't you dare give up on me, Mike. I swear to god, kid." All of a sudden, while he could hear shouts and footsteps coming from behind him, he could no longer feel Mike's breath on his arm. "Mike?" Frantically, he pressed his finger on the associate's neck, waited a couple moments and then swore loudly. The kid wasn't breathing...his heart stopped.

"Mike, no!"

~+SUITS+~

Harvey said he didn't care. He didn't give a shit about anyone but himself; he also said he could read people, but he had failed to see that Mike was getting beat up and that the kid was scared. He had failed to see what was wrong and it was costing his associate his life. Harvey watched in a panic, running his fingers through his hair as he was forced to watch from the sidelines while the medics were trying so desperately hard to bring Mike back to the living.

"Come on, kid. You can't fucking give up; don't fucking give up on me." He couldn't believe it; he was actually caring for someone other than himself...little shit had made him go soft.

"Get the neck brace and backboard, we got him back! He needs heating blankets too!"

Harvey snapped from his thoughts when he heard this. _Thank god._ Before he knew it, his associate was carefully being rolled onto the stretcher, the brace being wrapped around his neck, both broken limbs being splinted and a tube being shoved down his throat.

"Jesus, kid." Mike couldn't breathe on his own. Breaking out of stupor, he briskly walked beside the gurney, unable to take his eyes off the gruesome sight below him. And he had been planning on getting in the vehicle with the kid, but he was instantly rejected.

"Sorry sir, there isn't enough room; we need to be ready in case he crashes again. You can meet us at Presbyterian." Without being able to say another word, the doors shut in his face and the ambulance sped off. "Son of a bitch." He turned around, looking at some of the police who were putting up crime scene tape and others investigating the scene. Who ever the fuck did this was gonna get the shit beat out of them. He'd take on one person, he'd take on twenty; no one hurt his associate and got away with it. Wiping a weary hand down his face, blue and red lights flashing in his face, Harvey dialed Donna's number.

_"Hello?"_ A tired voice answered.

"Donna."

_"What is it, Harvey? It better be good cause you won't like me in the morning when I'm-"_

"Donna, I need you at the hospital. Now." Harvey got back into his car, following the route the ambulance took.

_"What? What's wrong; are you okay?"_

"I'm fine...it's Mike."

_"Oh god...what happened?"_

"I'm not entirely sure; Rachel told me he said he was being attacked by a gang."

_"Dammit. I'll be there in ten minutes. And Harvey?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Is he...how bad was it?"_

Harvey hesitated for a few seconds and it was three seconds too long for the secretary.

_"Harvey...how bad?"_ He heard her voice shake.

"Its...it's bad...Donna I'll talk to you later." He hung up, unable to hear her voice that was so close to breaking down. He knew the woman loved Mike like a son and if he told her anymore than he had, she'd be devastated. By the time he reached the hospital, Mike had already been taken away into surgery. He went to go sit down, as much as he didn't want to; he wanted to find the bastards who did this. He wanted to see if the kid would be okay. The next five hours went by in a blur; Donna came, he called Jessica to explain why he wouldn't be in today and Rachel called to ask if Mike was okay. By the time Mike's doctor came through the double doors, Donna was resting against Harvey's shoulder while the older lawyer was extremely close to joining her. He'd been up for more than twenty-four hours without caffeine or alcohol.

"Family for Mr. Michael Ross?"

Harvey's eyes had been closed for a second and when he heard this, they snapped open and he jerked into straighter position in the chair. Donna's head snapped up, confused for a moment until they both saw the doctor. Slowly, they got up and approached the man known as Dr. Sullivan.

"We're here for Mike; I'm Harvey Specter, his boss."

"I'm sorry, but only-"

"Don't give me that 'only family' bullshit; it's been a long day for the both of us and we're his only family." He said it and he meant it.

Dr. Sullivan nodded and gestured for them to take a seat. Reluctantly, they did and waited for the news; if the doctor was telling them to take a seat and the look on his face meant it wasn't good...then it wasn't good.

"How is he?"

Dr. Sullivan sighed heavily. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, Mr. Specter, Mike isn't in the best place right now."

"W-What do you mean?" Donna asked, her blood running cold.

"Mike's heart stopped again on the operating table; we weren't able to get him back with the defibrillator so we had to perform CPR, which, unfortunately, made things worse for his already broken ribs. One of which punctured his lungs so we have a tube in his chest to re-inflate it; we also have him on a ventilator as he is unable to breathe on his own."

"Jeez, Mike." Harvey wiped his face; it was already so bad, but he knew there was more to come. "What else?"

"Well, there was some internal bleeding from his spleen and we unfortunately had to remove it...which is another thing; he has a bad infection without the spleen, it makes his immune system a lot more vulnerable. Another serious injury was to his neck; it seems to be that he was strangled and that caused some swelling to his pharynx. Mike also obtained some pretty bad contusions, lacerations, a clean break in both his leg and arm, a broken nose and cheekbone, a mild concussion, busted lip and swollen left eye. I have to say, Mr. Specter, Mike is in critical condition and even though he isn't in a coma, he's not showing any signs of responsiveness."

"Can you do something about it?"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do besides wait."

Harvey rubbed his forehead, briefly looking down at the floor. "Dammit."

"Can we see him?" Donna whispered, resting her hand on top of Harvey's.

"I'm sure, Mike would like the company," Dr. Sullivan said warmly. "Follow me."

Donna glanced at Harvey worriedly before they got up and followed the doctor down the hall. Both were scared at what they were gonna see...especially Harvey. Mike looked horrible when he saw him in the alley, he didn't even want to imagine what he'd look like now. When they reached the door and looked in the window, Donna gasped and Harvey's breath was taken away.

"God dammit, Mike. You never do things half way do ya?"

"I'll leave you guys to visit; his personal belongings are in a bag on the nightstand. If you need anything, press the button above his bed."

Harvey nodded. "Thanks." He licked his lips while he and Donna entered the dimly lit room. There were so many wires, so many tubes and machines. The whirring and clicking of the ventilator told Harvey that it was the only thing helping Mike breathe...the only thing keeping him alive. While Donna sat down, Harvey stood over his unconscious associate, taking everything in. Mike's arm was encased in a cast and elevated on a pillow; underneath was a thin tube sticking out of his side. _This is so messed up._ The thick blankets had been pulled up to reach the kid's waist so Harvey was able to see the bruises that ran down farther than he could see. This never should've happened to him; Mike didn't deserve this at all. What he didn't understand was why Mike didn't come to him about this; yeah, maybe he wasn't the best person to talk to about personal things...as a lawyer. But as a friend, as a _big brother_, he would be there for the man no matter what. Trailing his gaze to his associate's face, he shook his head in sadness. His left eye was completely swollen while the other was surrounded with a black shadow. Dried blood was on his chapped lips and even more bruises were scattered on his pale, sweat layered face.

"Oh Mike," Donna whispered sadly, running her fingers through the pup's blonde curls. "Jesus Harvey, this _is_ bad."

"He'll be okay, it's Mike; he can come back from this." But he was having a hard time believing his own words. He wasn't so sure Mike would come back from this; waking up was one thing, and if he _did_ wake up, then who knows what mental problems the kid would have from getting beat up.And worse, Harvey didn't even know about Mike being almost raped. But when he did find out, he was gonna flip shit.

"Come on kid, just pull through," he said, grabbing the kid's uninjured hand while sitting down. "Just pull through."

**Three Days Later**

Harvey stared at Mike tiredly, his head propped up in his hand. He held the kid's watch in his hand, stroking the glass with his thumb. It had been three days now and there was no sign of responsiveness and Harvey was getting frustrated by it. No matter what he said or did, Mike would not wake up. Fortunately, he seemed to be getting somewhat better; the both tubes have been removed, the ventilator tube replaced with a nasal cannula. And this was the first time he ever saw Mike as pale as he was...paler than the sheets even. His skin was cold and his breaths were raspy, hitching with each inhalation. Donna had left last night to get clothes from Harvey's, because she knew that, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone that asked, he would never leave the pup's side. Time passed- hours- and the older lawyer couldn't sit still. He would sit for a few minutes and then get up to pace the room restlessly. He had taken off his suit jacket and vest before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. His hair was disheveled from the many times he ran his hand through it and a stubble was starting to grow on his chin. All in all, he looked a mess and it was all because of the man laying so motionlessly in the bed.

"Damn you, pup. Damn you." Silence. "Mike, come on, stop playing games and wake the hell up." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You know since we're both here, Louis is getting all the good cases. By the time you wake up, there'll be none for us to do."

Silence.

"Kid...it goes against every moral fiber of my being by saying this but...I _need_ you to wake up; you can't run away from this. If you're scared, you _know_ that I can take care of things. I can protect you; you just gotta let me know you're alright." He waited for a moment, but there was nothing. Mike was lost in his own genius brain. Harvey shut his eyes in disappointment before leaning back in the chair. He was exhausted and he was angry that the police still haven't caught the guys; it shouldn't be that hard. He would've found them in seconds if he had been calling the shots...but he would've probably killed them, too. Shaking his head, he rested his hand on Mike's cold one before starting to doze off. He just prayed that the kid would wake up soon.

~+CSI+~

_Everything_ hurt. _Everything._ He didn't know why, he was so confused...and his throat was on fire. Consciousness started returning to him and all he could smell was antiseptic. _Hospital._ Mike felt something heavy and warm on his left hand while something hard was encasing his hand all the way up to his elbow on his right. Inhaling, his throat tickled and he was plagued with a bout of coughing; he choked a little and his brow furrowed in discomfort. He felt so drowsy...and sick, he just wanted to go-

"Mike? Kid, can you hear me." Someone squeezed his hand gently. "Mike, take it easy."

Finally, Mike stopped, his chest heaving; he rolled his head to the voice and groaned weakly, sluggishly blinking his eyes open. When he did, a familiar, yet blurry face appeared in front of him.

Mike squinted. "H-Harvey?" He said in a scratchy voice.

"Hey kid."

The corner of the young associate's mouth flicked upwards.

Harvey was beyond happy- though he would never show it, especially to Mike. The kid was awake and talking; even though the blue eyes were dull with drugs, he had never been so glad to see them. The pup looked around before speaking again, blinking heavily, leaving Harvey to wonder how long the kid would be able to stay awake.

"M'at the hospital?"

Harvey nodded, looked away for a moment and then back at Mike who was about ready to fall asleep again. "So when were you planning on telling me about the gang or where you going to wait until I saw you on a metal slab at the morgue for me to find out?"

Mike opened his eyes, sadness and fear flashing in them before he looked away. "Didn't think you'd care."

"Mike, you're an idiot. If someone comes at you with any threat at all- _any threat_- you come to me. The next time you might not be so lucky; you should be grateful Rachel told me...seriously, kid, What the hell were you thinking in that bathroom?"

Nothing. "How much did she tell you?" He whispered, still not looking at his boss.

"What?"

"Rachel; what did she say to you?"

"The only thing she needed to; that you almost committed suicide and about the attacks." Harvey's blood ran cold. "Is there something else?"

"No," Mike mumbled.

He was about to push the kid into talking, because he knew something unspeakable had happened. He had an idea, but was to disgusted to think about it. Mike would talk when he was ready and when he was, he'd be there to listen. "Mike, if you ever need to talk about anything- about what happened- you know where to find me. You're not alone anymore; you've got Rachel, Donna...and you got me.

Mike rolled his head on the pillow and looked back at the man with a smirk. "Are you saying you care?"

Harvey looked at his associate and mock horror. "No, I _definitely_ do not care; I just don't need you moping around and having other things on your mind besides the work I give you."

Mike chuckled before closing his eyes and yawning. "Sure."

"Hey, before you go to sleep, I need to know who did this to you." _So I can kick their fucking asses._

Mike jerked back awake, smacking his lips together and trying to think past the fog that was clouding his memory. "T-Trevor...he hired the Hudson Dusters to kill me...would've succeeded if you hadn't come...left me for dead."

This made Harvey realize that he truly could've lost the kid before him; his little brother. "You can't get rid of me that easy," the older man joked lightly.

"Th-Thanks...Harv..." And with that, the associate slipped back into the darkness, his head falling limply to the side.

Harvey rolled his eyes before squeezing the kid's arm lightly. But his time of happiness was over as rage took control. Trevor. That fucking bastard; this whole thing had the guys filthy scent all over it and he should have known. Clearing his throat and glancing at his associate once more, Harvey dug out his phone and left the room. He was beyond pissed right now and he knew for sure that once he got his hands around the Hudson Duster's necks, he might as well be charged for murder.

"Matt...he's doing better...did you find the guys who did this? Well, I got a lead for you; a huge one."

**One Week Later**

Mike had finally been released from the hospital- into someone's care of course. _Harvey's._ But as much as he'd rather just go home and forget about all this, he was too exhausted. By the time Donna and Harvey brought him to the condo, he immediately passed out in the guest room. Which was good for Harvey, because while Donna was pup sitting, he marched down to the police station where the Hudson Dusters and Trevor were awaiting trial in cells.

"Hey Harv," Officer Matt Dawson smirked at the lawyer. "You here to see the maggots?"

"Lead me to them."

One they got the cell Trevor was being held in, he stood in front of the entrance, glaring at the man who was sitting on the bed. Harvey cleared his throat and it caused the ass to look up. The moment they made eye contact, both gave each other death glares.

"What the hell are you doing here? Mike's dead, he's not your problem anymore."

Harvey ground his teeth. "Actually, Mike's alive; maybe you should do some research on gangs that are actually good at their job."

Trevor's eyes went wide and then Harvey looked at Matt knowingly. Matt nodded back, glancing to see if any other cop was there before unlocking the door. Before Trevor had time to blink, he was being attacked by Harvey; thrown up against the wall, face bashed and almost strangled until Matt had to pry the lawyer away.

"Can't kill him, Harv. I know you want to, but questions will be asked and my ass will be on the fryer."

Harvey wiped his nose before getting in Trevor's face. "If you do anything like this to Mike, _ever_ again, I _will_ find you and I _will _kill you. You can count on it. And, if you mention this event to anyone, I'll make sure you never see the light of day." With that, he shoved the trembling man onto the floor before walking out and waiting for Matt to lock the doors again.

"Done?" He asked.

Harvey shook his head. "I have questions to ask the gang." Questions he wouldn't dare ask Mike to relive. It was bad enough the kid had a freaky memory.

Matt nodded and the walked further down the hall to the cells where each gang member were locked in.

"Who's the fucking leader."

"And who wants to know?"

Harvey stormed over to the first cell and growled. "Harvey Specter; New York City's best closer. If you don't tell me what happened and why you decided to work for the dick six cells down from you, I promise you, the death penalty is in your future."

Charles "Red" Farrell, the leader, heaved angrily. "You wanna know what I did and why I did it? I did it because I was paid...doesn't mean it wasn't fun though," he said with a smirk. "You should've seen the look on his face when I pulled down his pants."

Harvey's blood ran cold. He knew it. Oh god. Suddenly, his cellphone began ringing, but he was too numb to pick it up. "You _raped_ him." Just saying it made him sick.

"No...but man, it would've been quite a party if that cop hadn't shown up. I would've traumitized him for life. That kid had a lucky break."

Harvey's heart beat angrily and just as he was about to tell Matt to open that door too, his phone rang again and he reluctantly answered it. "Donna, it's not the best time right now. What's-"

_"Harvey, it's Mike. I don't know what's wrong; I think he's stuck in some kind of nightmare and he won't wake up...I can't wake him up!"_

He wiped a hand down his face. "Crap...I'll be there in five minutes." After hanging up, he glared at Farrell until he was too disgusted to look at him any longer. As he walked back towards the exit, they passed Trevor's hellhole; the man was still bleeding on the floor, trying to get his barings.

"Remember what I said, asshole."

**Seven Minutes Later**

Harvey barged into his condo and headed straight for the guest room. Donna was right, the kid was having nighmares; Mike was weakly thrashing around, sweat coating his face and heart-breaking whimpers passed through his lips. The secretary was trying her best to calm the man down, running her hands through his damp hair, but it seemed to do nothing. A wave of brotherly instint came upon him and he walked over, relaying instructions to Donna to get a wet towel and water while he took her spot. He placed his hand on Mike's shoulder and shook it roughly.

"Mike...Mike open your eyes, god dammit."

"No...please don't...please don't hurt me."

"Mike, no one is gonna hurt you. Just open your eyes." It was the fever; Dr. Sullivan had warned him about them.

"Here," Donna said, passing Harvey the soaked cloth. Immediately, the older lawyer dabbed it onto the kid's bruised forehead until he decided to just leave it there.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Donna whispered.

"Yeah, it's just the fever." However, unless she found out, he would never tell her what Farrell told him. She would freak. And when or _if_ Mike decided to talk about it, he would just pretend he didn't know...he would be there for him always. Mike finally started to relax when Harvey rested his hand on top of the cloth; his breathing became deeper and he was, once again, at peace.

"It'll be okay, kid, I'll get you through this. You're gonna be just fine." _I'll make sure of it. _

**FIN**

**Well, that took a while. Hope you liked it! **

**P.S. So I'm gonna I'm gonna be in college now, but hopefully I'll still be able to write as much as I do now. Thanks for all the support! **

**Next story is for: FlutteringLights**


	9. It's Just the Flu

It's Just the Flu

_**Hi again! Hope you are still reading these!**_

_**Chapter Info: For Fluttering Lights: ****Mike isn't feeling well, but it's just a cold, maybe the flu, so he keeps working. Harvey is unsympathetic. Finally, they both get to go home, but the elevator breaks down on them, leaving them stuck there for a few hours. Harvey thinks Mike is being a baby by not wanting to talk, but really he's feverish and slightly dehydrated. Harvey eventually, and reluctantly, gets concerned.**_

He. Felt. Like. Shit...no, actually, that was a complete understatement. Mike felt like he'd been hit by a truck...twice and then ripped apart by a grizzly bear. _Everything_ ached so badly and it was all because he decided to ride home in the pouring rain/sleet. Adding Harold sneezing on him as well and it just made things worse. Coughing violently, Mike peeled his sweaty face from the pillow and blearily looked around his room. It was bright...which meant it was morning. His sluggish brain began working and he suddenly realized he might be late for work.

"Shit." But as soon as he jumped out of bed, the floor seemed to slide from underneath him and he ended up sprawled out on the floor. Groaning in pain, his shaky arms lifted him to his hands and knees and he crawled to the kitchen where his phone was. He used the table to lever himself up and he sat down in the chair, already completely drained of all his energy. Suddenly, a sharp ring cut through his muddled brain and Mike blinked down at his cellphone to see that Harvey was calling him...in fact, he had about five missed calls from the man, and a few from Donna. _Fuck__, I'm so screwed._

Clearing his throat, Mike answered. "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you? There's a ton of files on my desk that are waiting to be done...by you."_

"Uh..." He looked at his watch and nearly choked. It was almost ten in the morning.

_"If you're not here in the next fifteen minutes, don't bother even coming in."_ With that, the phone clicked and all Mike was listening to was the dial tone.

"Dammit." Mike pushed himself up and stumbled around his apartment, throwing on clothes, not even bothering to shave or shower. He looked like shit, but he was _not_ gonna lose his job over this. Grabbing his bike and messenger bag, he rushed downstairs and sped towards the firm. His mind was so fogged up and his vision so unfocused that he didn't even notice the fire hydrant in front of him until he was up in the air. And as quick as he went up, Mike dropped to the ground and slid, scraping his skin.

"Are you okay?"

Blinking furiously, the young associate looked up to see a woman staring at him in concern. Mike coughed harshly into his arm, only then seeing that his hands were skinned and bleeding. God, he did not need this right now.

"Sir?"

"Y-Yeah." Mike stood up shakily and picked up his fallen bike. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure, Hun? You're bleeding."

Mike nodded. "Thanks. I have to go." Hopping on his bike, he started riding at a much slower pace now that his limbs were aching. By the time he reached Pearson Hardman, he was sweating- he never broke a sweat while riding his bike- dizzy and feverish. His day was just getting worse and worse. He quickly trudged into the elevator and then into the bathroom to wash the blood off before briskly walking to Harvey's office. He was five minutes later than the fifteen minute deadline mark Harvey had given him and when he got closer, he saw Donna standing by her desk, hand on her hip and a 'you're screwed' look on her face.

"Is he mad?" Mike groaned.

"You're lucky I'm here or he would've ripped you a new one."

"Where is he?"

"He had a meeting. These..." She picked up a pile of folders and held them out. "Are for you. He wants them done by nine tonight."

Mike made a face, but reluctantly took them...however he was unable to hide the wounds he got from falling and Donna, being Donna, saw them.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing."

The secretary took the files back and turned his wrists up to see the inflamed hands. "Mike, this is nothing. They already look infected." And come to think of it, the kid really looked like shit. She knew he was sick and she was gonna make him confess.

"You're sick, aren't you."

"No, I'm f-fine."

Donna placed a hand on the kid's forehead, hiding a wince when she felt like she was touching a radiator. "The hell you are kid. How long have you been sick?"

Mike gave in. You could rarely get anything past the red-head. "Since yesterday."

"And how did you get those?" She indicated to the wounds.

"Fell off my bike getting here."

Donna hesitated. "You need to go home; I'll tell Har-"

"No!"

She frowned in surprise and confusion. What was that?

"I mean no it's fine, I can work. Don't tell Harvey."

"Mike, I'm predicting that you have at least a 100º fever and the infection isn't helping your case. I'll give you two reasons why you should leave; one) you're gonna infect me, Harvey and the rest of the office, and two) you're gonna run yourself to the ground and make the sickness even worse."

And then he looked at her with his big blue- and somewhat glassy- eyes. "Donna, please...please don't; I'm _begging_ you. I-I've already disappointed him enough in more ways than one and it isn't even noon yet. Please don't tell him."

Donna bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do, but those damn eyes were making it impossible to think rationally. "Fine. But if you start to get worse, I _will_ tell him; no amount of begging or your puppy dog eyes will work on me."

Mike grinned, picking up the files again. "Thanks Donna."

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head. _That kid is one of a kind. __No wonder Harvey picked him._

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. Reading the words on the files made his head hurt and nauseous. He couldn't eat no matter how much Donna tried to force him, because that would just feed the sickness not the hunger. Harvey had come by a couple times to hand him more files without a second glance which made Mike grumble inwardly. Maybe he should've let Donna tell the older lawyer he was sick, because then maybe he'd go easy on him...or stay away from him. His coughing was the worse; everyone in the bullpen would give him looks of annoyance or- if they were friends- concern. By seven o' clock- when had that happened?- people began leaving, trying to stay as far away from Mike as possible. Greg and Kyle even avoided him, muttering to each other as they left that if they got sick they were gonna kill Mike. Figuratively, of course...hopefully. By nine, only three quarters of the files were done; Harvey was gonna kill- no, he was gonna give him some two hour lecture and then throw him out into oncoming traffic. He was just gonna have to hope Harvey would let him take them home to finish.

"Done with those files?" The man said as he followed him after he was through with talking to Donna at her desk.

"Umm."

"I'm taking that as a no."

"I'm bringing them home with me, does that make you feel better?" He was tired of Harvey's voice. His throat hurt, his head hurt and he just wanted to sleep for the rest of the month. They both got into the elevator, Harvey pressing the button for the first floor.

"Whatever; if you do that, I expect all the files on my desk by eight o'clock tomorrow morning...sharp."

"You've got to be kidding, Harvey."

"Does this look like the face of a joking person? If you would've finished them all today instead of slacking off, then we wouldn't be having this discussion. Eight sharp. No arguments."

"Harvey-"

All of a sudden, the elevator lurched a slow stop, shaking the cart a little before the lights flickered off. Mike gasped, but not in fear; he felt his stomach flip and he closed his eyes to try and focus on not puking. The emergency lights kicked on and Mike quickly composed himself so Harvey wouldn't be asking questions. He started breathing heavily, though, feeling uneasy and strangely claustrophobic; he focused on the fibers in the carpet, hoping he could get away from this situation until they were safely out.

"Great. Just Great; I'm stuck in the elevator and worst of all it's with you. Did you plan this somehow and you won't let us go until I agree to let you come in a nine instead?"

But when he didn't get a response from his associate, he briefly glanced at him and saw that Mike was looking at the floor, a scowl on his pale face.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me now? God, you are such a child." Harvey rolled his eyes in disbelief and looked away.

Mike on the other hand wasn't "not talking" to Harvey, he was just in his own world, feeling too hot and tired to realize what was going on around him. He really should've listened to Donna when she wanted to send him home. But him, being the workaholic and not wanting to disappoint Harvey, kept running- on low fuel- and now he was paying the consequences. Being sick...and stuck in an elevator for who knows how long...with Harvey. Just great. It seemed like hours passed by, but it was only seven minutes when Mike started to feel _really_ nauseous and dizzy. He glanced over at Harvey and gasped inwardly. There were _two_ of them. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead and soaking his shirt. How'd it get so hot in here? He could barely hang on to consciousness; the darkness is where it'd be peaceful and cold.

Harvey was starting to get hot too; it felt like there was a damn radiator in the elevator. Loosening his tie, he looked over at his associate to see if he was noticing it too. But when he saw Mike, he frowned in concern. The kid was as pale as a ghost and he came to the conclusion that _Mike_ was the damn radiator. Something was seriously wrong.

"Mike?" But before he could reach out to steady the swaying man, Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Fear washed over Harvey as he fell to his knees and rolled his associate onto his back, hissing when he nearly burned his hand on the kid's hot skin.

"Jesus kid, what the hell's wrong with you?" He ran his finger's through the damp blonde curls and frowned. Gently, he lifted Mike's head into his lap, trying to figure out what was going on while lightly slapping his cheek. "Come on, kid, wake up." He winced at the scratchy erratic breathing and pursed his lips in sympathy. He had noticed that Mike looked...unwell today, but cared more about getting things done than the kid's health. _Good job Harvey._ He shifted a little to get more comfortable and cupped Mike's searing neck; he loosened the skinny tie and popped the first few buttons on his shirt. All of a sudden, Mike started coughing harshly and Harvey kept a hand on his chest until he was done.

"Easy kid; it's alright."

Mike's eyelids blinked open, revealing glazed over blue eyes. He looked around in confusion before meeting Harvey's brown orbs.

"H-Harvey?" He started coughing again and this time he couldn't stop...it got to the point where his lips started turning blue.

"Mike! Mike, breathe!" He pushed Mike into a sitting position, rubbing circles onto the kid's back. "Mike!" And as much as he thought it was awkward, the older man brought Mike to his chest and let out exaggerated breaths for him to hear. "Listen to my breathing, Mike. _Listen_ and copy my breathing."

Mike nodded against him and within a couple minutes, the kid started breathing- somewhat- normally and then sagged against Harvey. Carefully, he laid Mike back down on his lap. The kid's skin didn't look pale anymore, it was gray. _Not good._ They had to get out of here.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...lungs and throat hurt, though."

"Why didn't you say were feeling like shit?"

"Wasn't 'portant. Had w-work to do."

"Mike, you could've infected the whole office with your plague-"

"I don't have t-the plague," Mike argued weakly

Harvey ignored him. "And the work nearly killed you. Next time, if you don't call in sick, I'm feeding you to Louis...for a month."

Mike groaned. "No...please anything but that."

Harvey smirked. "So, how long have you been this way?"

"Only a couple days. S'no big deal."

"Mike, if I had a thermometer, I'd say your fever is about 102, maybe even more. It is a big deal."

"S-Sounds like you care," Mike chuckled, opening his eyes to slits.

"It's not caring, it's fact. I can't have you dying in the broken down elevator. Donna might think I killed you."

The young associate was starting to get extremely tired and he wanted to pass out again. He responded with a grunt and Harvey thought it was a bit weird the kid didn't have some snarky comeback. Looking down, he noticed Mike's eyes had closed again and he was starting to drift off.

"Mike, wake up."

"Ca-Can't...s'tired."

"Mike, you stay awake or else. I'm not carrying your ass out of here."

Mike snorted before his head lolled to the side, out cold.

"Dammit, Mike. You never do what you're told do you?" Trying to figure out what to do next, he decided to call Donna, who had been finishing some things up when he left.

_"Harvey, I heard you were stuck in the elevator...with the pup. Did he cry yet?"_

"Far from it, Donna; he's sick. Why didn't you tell me?" He knew she knew. The woman knew everything.

_"He told me not to."_

"And since when did you let _him_ tell you what to do?"

_"Fine, he _begged_ me. He didn't want to disappoint you."_

"Well, that's nice, but now he's unconscious on the ground and nearly stopped breathing while having a coughing fit."

_"Shit."_

"How long until the elevators are back up?"

_"I'm not sure. They said it could take another hour."_

"Son of a bitch; Mike doesn't have an hour. He's burning up and sooner or later his brain's gonna turn to mush."

_"I'll tell them to hurry it up."_

"Thank you." He hung up and discarded his cellphone, looking at Mike again. What was he supposed to do? Spit on the kid to cool him off? _Where the hell did you hear that, Specter? That's disgusting._ He made a face and erased the thought from his mind. He sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how he was gonna cool his associate off, because no matter how long they took to start the machine back up, Mike's sickness was taking a hold of him fast. And then his mind went to Mike's messenger bag, causing a light bulb to flick on in his genius mind. In the next couple minutes, Harvey had maneuvered Mike's limp body against the elevator wall before taking the bag off and rummaging through it's contents.

"Finally." At the bottom of the bag under the mess of files and highlighters, Harvey found a water bottle. Just as he was about to take it off, his eyes caught something else...an inhaler? Since when did the kid have asthma? Sighing heavily, he'd save that talk for when Mike was actually conscious. Continuing with his plan, he shuffled on his knees over to Mike.

Carefully, he unbuttoned the shirt sleeve and then ripped a large piece off. The kid suddenly groaned, his head rolling on the wall. "Just because you're sick, doesn't mean I'm gonna sacrifice my own clothes...but I'll buy you another one if you're so upset about it." Sitting back on his heels, Harvey uncapped the water bottle and hastily poured the lukewarm water on it until it was soaked. With much ease, he wrapped it around Mike's forehead and prayed it would help the fever go down a little until they got help. That's when he noticed the red scrapes on the kid's hands and Harvey pushed up the sleeves to get a better look. Whatever had happened, Mike didn't take care of the injuries and now they were infected.

"I swear, kid," Harvey shook his head huffed as he also leaned against the wall. "You're gonna be the death of me."

After sitting there for about twenty silent minutes, Mike began to stir. Before Harvey could say anything, Mike jerked awake with a cough, frowning when he noticed his ripped sleeve and then the cloth on his forehead.

"What the-" he went to go take it off, but was halted by the older lawyer.

"Hey, leave that on unless you want your brain to start frying up again."

Mike let his arm fall with a heavy sigh.

"I'm surprised that even worked at all."

"What happened?" Mike whispered in a hoarse voice.

"You passed out...after I told you not to."

"S-Sorry...still in the elevator?"

"What do you think, kid."

"Hmm...how long we gonna be in here?"

"Beats me. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about that inhaler I found in your bag."

"Why were you in my bag?"

"I wasn't gonna pull a water bottle out from thin air, was I? Now answer the question."

"S'nothing Harvey. I haven't had asthma for years."

"The hell 'it's nothing!' Don't you remember almost dying almost an hour ago?"

Mike whimpered inwardly, Harvey's voice making his headache worse. "M'sorry. Didn't think you'd care."

Harvey's anger simmered down. "Mike, you're _my_ responsibility. And it's my responsibility to know how many things are wrong with you."

Mike chuckled. "Thanks."

"And what about those scratches on your hands? When did that happen?"

"Harvey," Mike moaned.

"That was a question, kid."

"F-Fell off my bike, happy?"

"God, Mike, you never do things halfway do you."

"That's me for ya." And that's when everything went wrong. "Hey Harvey?"

"What kid?"

"I don't...I don't feel-" but before he could say anything else, Mike leaned to the side and threw up. He would've fallen into the puke as well if Harvey didn't catch him around his chest.

"Shit kid."

"O-Oh no," Mike choked.

"What-"

"Bleegh!" Mike's body trembled as he puked again. And again and again until there was nothing but watery bile left. Tears were flowing from Mike's face and Harvey could do nothing but look disgusted, yet comfort him as much as he could. The janitor was gonna have a field day cleaning this up.

"It's alright kid, it's gonna be okay."

Mike gasped pain. "Y-your just saying that t-to make me feel b-better."

"_Me_ trying to make _you_ feel better. Yeah right," Harvey joked lightly.

Mike tried to laugh, but all that came out was a dry heave. And for the next ten minutes, that's all he did while Harvey rubbed comforting circles on his back. When Mike was finally finished, he fell back into Harvey's shoulder, breathing heavily and his eyes closed.

"Jesus kid, when you get sick...you really get sick." Harvey couldn't help but feel a little bit worried.

"Man...that...s-sucked."

"I bet...and you're lucky you didn't get any puke on my suit or you'd be a dead man."

"You love me Harv," Mike whispered, getting sleepy. "You'd be lost without me."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, kid."

When he didn't get a response, Harvey frowned and looked down at his associate to see that he had passed out again, but looked a little better than he had earlier. Sighing, he shed his jacket and folded it into a makeshift pillow before slowly laying Mike down on the ground. He picked up Mike's discarded jacket and laid it over the suddenly shivering body. The fever was stable, but he didn't know how long it'd last; just hopefully it'd stay low until they weren't trapped in this stuffy elevator.

For the next half hour, Harvey kept an eye on his unconscious associate, occasionally re-soaking the cloth since half the time the kid's fever soaked it up. It was weird not hearing the kid blabber away...and he had never seen Mike sick before; but now that he had, it was horrible. He looked worse than Marcus had when he got sick. Harvey felt extremely guilty; if he would've known Mike was sick- well he knew, he just didn't care at the time- then Mike would be a home, resting it off.

"I'm sorry kid." _I'm so sorry._

Mike unexpectedly groaned, his head rolling towards Harvey's voice. Smiling sadly, Harvey laid his hand on top of Mike's and squeezed it gently. Something he'd never admit to doing; it went against everything he said about not caring. Secretly, he did care, but no way in hell would he give Mike the benefit of rubbing it in his face. And he wasn't sure if the hospital would be needed; he _hoped_ it wouldn't be needed and he was sure Mike thought the same thing. However, the kid just purged up all his energy and was also probably very dehydrated.

"You're gonna be alright, kid. You're gonna be-" All of a sudden, the elevator jerked to life and it started going down slowly. Harvey grinned and let out a deep breath. "Finally. You're gonna be fine kid; soon you can get back to doing my legwork, huh?"

**Six Hours Later**

He felt drowsy...and confused. He had no idea where he was or what happened. There was a faint smell of cologne that intruded his senses and it made him scrunch up his nose. He vaguely remembered getting into the elevator with Harvey and everything after that was completely...blank. How could he not remember? He was a freaking genius for god sake! There was a dull pain in his arm and his throat felt extremely parched. He had to figure out what happened; he had been sick earlier, maybe he passed out in the office. God, that would've been embarrassing; especially if he did it in front of Harvey. Sighing inwardly, Mike rubbed his eyes and ascended closer to consciousness. As he did, he could feel soft leather touching his skin and a silky warm blanket covering his body. He was _definitely_ not at home and also the hospital would never have that type of material. The only other place he could think of was...

"Mike?" _Harvey__'s place__? __How in the hell?_ "Mike."

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a dimly lit room, couches, a flat screen TV, and...his boss. "H-Harvey?" As soon as he talked, the associate started coughing violently and something was shoved into his hands. That's when he saw that both of them were slightly bandaged with thick white gauze. _What the __fuck happened to me__?_

"Here. Drink this"

Mike sat up on his elbow and brought the cup to his lips and tasted the sweet flavor of orange juice. When he was finished, Harvey took it away and Mike propped himself on the pillows. The pain in his arm flared and he looked down to see that there was a needle mark with a bruise around. Mike frowned and glanced at Harvey.

"The paramedics had to give you some fluids on site; you were beyond dehydrated." Luckily, it only had to escalate to that. Once they got out of the elevator, Donna was waiting for them, water bottle and a cloth in hand. Too bad, Mike wasn't conscious to actually _drink_ the water and they couldn't just force him to swallow it or it might've ended up choking him. The secretary called the ambulance while Harvey doused the cloth in more water and holding it against Mike's forehead. Everything after that went by in a blur; the medics came, they brought Mike into the ambulance and stuck an I.V. into his arm for almost an hour. Once they cleared Mike to go home, they all helped him into Harvey's car; they got to the apartment, got Mike settled and then Donna left to go home and was supposed to be back within the next hour or so. All the while, Mike hadn't moved an inch. It was now almost six am. and Harvey hadn't slept a wink. He drank, he paced, he watched TV, but he didn't sleep. Mike was more important at the moment. Even though the medics said he'd be okay, the older lawyer wasn't taking any chances.

"What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really...the last thing I _do_ remember was getting ready to leave work. Anything else is kinda hazy."

"Hmm." Harvey grabbed the cup and headed into the kitchen. "Do you remember that you were sick?"

Mike's eyes went wide. He's only been sick a few times, but they had been really bad. When he had the flu in college, Trevor had been the one to watch over him. And let's just say the guy seemed to act a little different around him after that. It only made him wonder what Harvey was subjected to. "Yeah, it was just a small f-fever and a cough b-but-"

"Mike, it wasn't a 'small fever,' it was a lot worse than that."

"How bad?" The young associate grimaced as Harvey sat down in front of him again.

"Bad enough for you to almost go to the hospital. And being stuck in the elevator for nearly three hours didn't make it better."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Let's just say if you would've gotten puke on my clothes, you wouldn't be here right now."

Mike chuckled lightly, pinching the bridge of his nose to get rid of the dull headache.

"You gonna be okay, kid?"

"Yeah...thanks, Harvey...for whatever you did. I don't know what would've happened if I was in that elevator alone."

Harvey forced a smiled. He _had_ thought about that scenario. He almost had to turn back to grab something from his desk, but decided it could wait until the morning. However, he tried to imagine what would've happened if he didn't wait. That Mike would've been stuck in that hot elevator by himself and unconscious, possibly hitting his head on something. And Harvey knew that he wouldn't have remembered Mike had taken the elevator and he would've just gone home. He didn't even want to think of what would've happened if he went to work the next day to find out Mike's body and brain had overheated and was in the hospital. Or even worse...that he had died. Forgiving himself would've been impossible for him to do. He looked at Mike- the kid he considered a little brother- and pursed his lips sadly.

"Mike, I want to apologize-"

"Harvey-"

"Shut up; I'm only gonna say it once."

Mike clamped his mouth close and waited for Harvey to continue.

"I'm sorry for not noticing sooner that you were sick. The whole mess in the elevator never would've happened. So...I apologize. And if you tell Donna not to tell me something or you don't come to me next time-"

"You're feeding me to Louis," Mike sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know the drill."

"I'm suspending you for two weeks. And before you say that's just seems like a vacation, it gets boring not having anything to do and soon you'll go crazy and _beg _me to come back."

"_Me_ beg _you_? In your dreams Harvey."

"Mike, if you ever say something like that again, I will punch you. I _never_ want to have dreams about you...especially about begging; though it'd confirm you actually being a puppy."

Mike chuckled. He missed this; the playful banter between them. Big brother, little brother.

"Thanks Harvey."

The man smirked and lightly slapped him on the arm before getting up. "Don't expect this treatment all the time, kid; I just felt bad because you nearly puked all over yourself and I couldn't have left you to face humiliation when it came time for everyone to go to work."

"You wouldn't do that to me, Harv, you love me too much," Mike smiled, getting comfy on the couch again with a yawn. He was still exhausted and his eyes hurt, but he was feeling a lot better than yesterday.

"Get some sleep kid," Harvey said, suddenly appearing by the couch again. The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upwards before his eyes drifted close. But not without getting one last phrase out. "K-Knew you cared."

Harvey rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. "Geez kid, you always know how to ruin it."

**FIN**

**Hope you all liked it! REVIEWS AND PROMPTS (Prompts will be accepted until the end of September so get them in!)**

**Next Story is for: Guest #1 (the one who asked me to write about the PH camping trip) :)**


End file.
